College Days
by pooky11602
Summary: Kagome leaves her abusive and cheating boyfriend. While living with her brother she stumbles onto a room for rent in Inuyasha's apartment... Will love blossom? Or will they stay roommates? Rated M for Lemon/Language/Adult Themes
1. Apartment on Shikon Ave

Apartment on Shikon Ave.

A young man standing around 5'9" with raven black hair and blue highlights called from the kitchen table. He had a shaggy hair cut which needed cutting badly but he was too lazy to make an appointment or even walk in to a barber shop… He wore baggy sleep pants that were charcoal gray that had a brick red stripe down the side.

"Oh sis! Here's one. _**'College student looking for roommate in a three bedroom apartment only minutes away from Tokyo University. Rent is $550 a month. Utilities and water are combined into this amount. Apartment building has weight room services and pool. For inquiry please call 739-835-1780.'**_"

A young woman was sitting on the couch watching the news while sipping at her morning tea. She was wearing a pink robe that was given to her for her birthday. Her wet hair fell haphazardly down her back and the sides of her face. When it dried, it was the same color as her brothers. She had blue eyes; a rarity in Japan. She stood around 5'4", had a supermodel figure, and flawless porcelain skin. She walked over to the table to see the ad her brother had found. She glanced down at the paper and thought, _'Hmmm….this sounds pretty good! Maybe it hasn't been snatched up yet!'_

"Okay Sota. Give me that number again." She walked into the other room waiting for 'the college student' to answer. Two rings…..Three rings…..Click….

"Hello?" A male hanyou answered the phone groggily. His silver hair cascading down his back spilled out behind him as he laid in bed. His tan chiseled chest and abs showed where his sheets had fallen away during the night and early morning.

"Um…yes, I was calling about the advertisement concerning the rental room in your apartment." _'Ugh! I sound like I'm at work!...'_

"Oh okay." He became very aware and awake at the importance of the call AND that it was a girl. He sprang to his feet and being disorientated from just waking up, he almost fell over when his feet got tangled in his sheets. Finally finding his balance, he responded.

"Yeah…wow. I didn't think I would have feedback this soon. Well, the room is in my apartment and like the ad stated, rent will be $550 a month and some of the bills will be paid for with this money. If you don't mind me asking, do you have a job that can support the rent?" _'Why did I ask that?!'_

She giggled. "No, I don't mind and yes, I have a job as a personal assistant for one of the higher-ups in the business world."

'_Hmmm…. interesting' _"Okay…that sounds great. If we do become roommates, do you mind if there's a guy living in the same apartment with you?"

'_Duh!'_ "It's okay. I'm a junior at Tokyo U. so I'm pretty busy. And I have a brother that doesn't believe in modesty. I came to his apartment a few days ago and he was strutting around in his birthday suit." A loud "Hey!" was heard in the background as her brother was greatly offended.

"So…you don't have to worry about a thing."

He blatantly laughed at that. '_This girl will be interesting indeed.'_ "I'm a junior as well. How would you like to come by and check out the apartment and meet? Your brother can come too, but he has to be dressed!" he said jokingly.

She laughed. "Yeah, that would be great. Oh, by the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha Takahashi. Okay, how about be here in an hour and I'll give you the grand tour. My address is 1480 Shikon Ave. And I'll meet you two in the lobby."

"Alrighty then. See you in an hour Inuyasha. And thanks for your time."

"Oh, no, thank you Kagome. Bye"

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and sighed as a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had only been with her brother a few nights and now, she was going to check out an apartment that was being rented out by a _guy_. Despite the situation she was in, things were looking up. _'Takahashi? Why does that name sound familiar? Maybe he was one of the RSVP's on Myoga-jijii's list at one of his parties. Oh, I don't know.'_ Finally remembering that she had to meet this 'apartment' guy in an hour, she decided to get ready.

"Hey Sota? You want to come with me to look at the apartment?"

"Sure."

"Okay, just make sure you dress decently. The apartment is on Shikon Ave."

"Oh really?! Wow! Sounds exclusive."

"Yeah, but the guy sounded really down to earth."

"The…guy…?" Sota inquired, obviously a little shocked, as well as concerned.

"Yeah, a **guy** happens to be renting out this apartment."

"Are you sure that that's a good idea considering…?"

She thought about it for a short moment. "Yeah Sota; I'll be fine. Now go get ready. We have to be there…" peaking at the kitchen clock, "in 45 minutes and I want to get there early!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going!" Kagome laughed as she watched him leave the room realizing that her brother had never been early for anything in his entire life. Well, his birth was the only exception, of course, but that was a different story for another day.


	2. Cleaning with Demon Speed

Chapter Two

Cleaning with Demon Speed

After hanging up, Inuyasha ran around the apartment trying to make things presentable. There were soda cans and bowls of half-eaten popcorn everywhere from his movie night last night. _'Thank Kami for demon-speed!'_ He was running around the apartment when his front door opened to reveal his best friend Miroku. He was 22 years old and was 5'10". He was well-toned and had tan skin. He had brown hair with a little pony tail at the nape of his neck. He also had gray eyes that had a purple tint to them. He smirked when he saw Inuyasha running around in his red boxers with little white puppies on them and he had to chuckle. Inuyasha saw this and said, or rather yelled, while continuing to clean the room, "Hey! Don't just stand there, help me! I got a response for the room this morning!"

"Why so much cleaning, my friend? You usually only clean the apartment once every two weeks. And you did that yesterday."

"HAHA very funny! Come on! Help me!"

"Why should I help you clean **your** apartment when mine is clean across the hall?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "Because if you make me lose this girl, who wants to rent this room, I'm going to tell Sango where you keep all of your porn."

That got his attention. His eyes bulged and he gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Inuyasha gave him one of his famous 'demon' grins. "Plus, you helped make this mess!"

"Okay, okay. Since I helped you make this mess, I'll help. So…a girl huh?" He winked at his friend… "When is she coming? I'd like to meet her…" his 'cursed' hand already twitching in anticipation

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his perverted friend and glanced at the clock, "In about thirty minutes! And if she 'sounds' like what I think she 'acts' like, she'll get here early!" Inuyasha said while tossing the last of the cans into the trash.

"Okay, I'll vacuum up the popcorn and you go get ready." Miroku chuckled. '_Ugh…how do I get myself into these "messes"?'_

Kagome and Sota left his apartment twenty minutes later. Sota was about two years younger than she was. When they were younger, they lived at the Higurashi Shrine with their Mother Ayumi, and their grandfather. Their father died when they were very young and the only real memories they had of him were pictures in their mother's room.

They got into her car and drove to Shikon Ave. She knew that this part of town was on the higher scale of living so she had to wonder what did this guy, Inuyasha, had to do to get an apartment so close to Tokyo U, and in this nice neighborhood. They got there fifteen minutes later and looked up at the apartment complex. One word escaped their mouths as they looked at it…Whoa! It was at least ten stories high and when you walked into the lobby, you could tell that security was not an issue. There were five security guards in the lobby alone. It almost looked like a five-star hotel!

She went up to the desk and addressed the lady. "Um, excuse me ma'am?"

The lady looked up and she appeared to be about Sota's age. She had brown hair that went down the middle of her back and had bright brown eyes. She had a smile that reached from ear to ear as well as a sweet voice. "Oh Hi! My name is Rin. Is there something I can help you with?"

'_Okay its only 9:30 and she is waaay to perky!!' _"Yes. I called a guy this morning who is renting a room in his apartment. Can you call him down for me?"

"A guy huh?!" She grinned. "Sure I can ring him. What was the guy's name?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome couldn't help but admit to herself that she was a little apprehensive about this meeting especially with the way the lady in front of her kept staring at her.

Rin paused for a second and she looked at Kagome. _'Hmmm…this girl is pretty. I hope he doesn't mess THIS one up! I__ gotta tell Sesshy about his brother's new roommate.'_ Rin came out of her little stupor and rang her brother-in-law's room.

He snatched up the phone, "Yeah what?!"

"Hi Inuyasha." Rin smiled at his little temper. "Were you expecting someone?"

"Um…."

She chuckled, "I have a…" she paused and looked at Kagome.

Kagome knew what she was asking, "Kagome Higurashi."

Rin continued, "I have a Miss Kagome down here waiting for you to retrieve her so she can look at the room in your apartment."

"Shit! I ain't ready yet! Tell her to wait about five minutes and I'll be down."

"Okie dokie then. I'll tell her."

"Oh wait Rin?!"

"Yeah?"

"Is she pretty?"

She looked at Kagome and grinned. "I'll let you be the judge."

With that, he hung up to finish getting ready. Rin hung up and looked at Kagome.

"Okay, he's running a little late. He said that he'll be down in about five minutes to retrieve you and your… brother?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. This is my little brother Sota. You sound like you've known Inuyasha for a while?"

"Oh yes. I've known him for a good seven years. I married his brother about a year and a half ago."

"Oh okay…but you look so young."

She giggled. "Well, we couldn't wait anymore. We were together for five years before he popped the question." Rin smiled as she remembered the day that changed her life.

"Rin, who are your friends?" A low monotone voice spoke from behind Kagome. She turned and saw a very handsome demon. He was tall, about 6'4", with long silver hair, golden-amber eyes, magenta colored stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His stature was very professional, especially when he was wearing an Armani suit, like he was now.

"Oh Sesshy, this is Kagome. She is here to see the room that Inuyasha is renting out. And this is her brother Sota."

"Hn," he said then walked away to take care of some business.

"Wow," Kagome said making her attraction evident.

"Yeah, that was my husband, Sesshomaru Takahashi. He's Inuyasha's older brother"

"Oh! Sorry!" She was slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be. I know he's gorgeous!" The two girls laughed and Sota sighed, _'Girls!'_


	3. Meetings and Thunderstorms

Meetings and Thunderstorms

Inuyasha finally made it down to the lobby. He saw a young woman and a guy talking to his sister-in-law. From behind, all he could see was that she had a nice figure and long raven hair that reached down to the middle of her back. And when the light hit it just right, you could see natural blue highlights in it. The guy had the same hair color. He had hoped that Rin hadn't seen him; however, the Kami's had a different idea. "Oh. There you are Yash! I think the whole family met Kagome and Sota before you did!"

Kagome turned and what Inuyasha saw took his breath away. She was...beautiful. Now, he saw that she had a VERY nice figure and curves in all of the right places; and she looked to be about 5'4". She was wearing a tight fitted red t-shirt with black butterflies on it, and a pair of dark blue flare jeans. She had little makeup on, but it made her even more beautiful. And the last thing that caught his eye was her bright ocean blue eyes. She smiled at him and he almost died. _ 'Come on, come on get a grip! You don't even know if she agreed to the room yet.'_

Kagome had almost the same reaction when she saw Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was handsome, but to her, Inuyasha was gorgeous! He had the same color hair and eyes as his older brother. Inuyasha was a few inches shorter than him and no demon markings. He was wearing black baggy cargo pants with a white wife-beater that showed off his muscles. _'Oh dear, Kami, help me!'_ But the best feature that he had was his ears…two silver doggy ears on top of his head. _'I wonder if he'll let me touch them?!'_ Kagome had to fight back a groan when he smirked clearly noticing her reaction. It had showed his fangs and she wanted to run her tongue over them. _'Wait! What?! Where di__d that come from?!'_

He approached them and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Inuyasha. You must be Kagome," extending his hand for her to shake.

She took it and said, "Yeah, and this is my brother, Sota." Inuyasha greeted him as well.

"I see that your sister got you in clothes."

"Hey! I wear clothes all the time…. It's just when I'm at home I don't!"

He laughed. Kagome almost died again; from the embarrassment of her brother and the way the hot guy was laughing. "Well let's get up to the apartment so you can see it."

"Okay. It was nice to meet you Rin," Kagome said with an appreciative grin.

"It was nice to meet you too Kagome, and you too Sota. I'll see you later."

"Bye"

They walked to the elevator and got in. Inuyasha inserted a key into the control panel and then pushed the top floor button and the elevator began to move. "Only a select few like me, Rin, and others have access to the top floor." Kagome and Sota made an "O" face in understanding.

"So you told me on the phone that you were a junior at Tokyo U. What are you majoring in?" she asked him.

"Business. My brother and I are going to be taking over my dad's business when he retires."

"Ah, and what business would that be?"

He smiled, "Takahashi, Inc. We distribute computers and electronics across the globe."

"Oh okay."

"And what about you Sota? Are you going to school anywhere?"

"Yeah I'm a freshman this year at Tokyo U. I'm not quite sure what I want to major in though…"

"Well you got some time. Don't worry."

They were silent until the elevator signaled that they had reached their destination. "Okay we're here." Inuyasha led the way. It was one lone hallway with four doors. His was the last one on the left. "Okay, welcome to my humble abode." He opened the door and it was huge! Gray carpet, black furniture, and a big screen TV. It was a typical bachelor apartment except for the clean part…she didn't expect that. '_Well at first glance it's a great apartment. I would have to put some of my womanly charm to it though. A few pictures here and there….Maybe it won't be so bad.'_ The first thing Sota noticed was the game systems hooked up to the big screen. His eyes sparkled. Inuyasha took notice and chuckled. "Sota…?"

The young man looked at the half-demon. "Go ahead. I'll give your sister the tour."

"Kay thanks!" Sota ran to the game systems and started playing. He may be 19, but he still loved video games. He looked like he was five again and in a candy store…it warmed Kagome's heart. '_He and Inuyasha would get along just fine.'_

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, shared a small laugh, and then he led her out of the living room. The next room they came to was the kitchen. Kagome was in awe. The kitchen was fully equipped with the newest and finest equipment, but it looked like it had never been used. She loved to cook and she hoped that she would be able to make her famous ramen and miso soup. Inuyasha led her through the dining room to the bedrooms. "Okay, mine is on the left and yours will be on the right. Each of us has a bathroom. The third bedroom is my personal training dojo and exercise/weight room area. You are free to use it. Would you like to see the bedroom?"

"Sure." She walked to the one on the right and opened it. Right away she loved it. It was way bigger than she would've guessed but she definitely wasn't complaining. She walked further into the room and found a big walk-in closet. She smiled and thought, _'Now I have some room to put all of my clothes in…instead of in laundry baskets.'_ She walked to the bathroom and giggled. She never had her own bathroom before. And the great thing about this bathroom was it had a stand up shower and a BIG tub that had whirlpool capabilities. '_Hehehe. This is so great! I think Inuyasha's got a new roommate. __ I'd jump in it right now if I could!'_

Inuyasha watched as she looked at her potential room. She seemed to like what she saw and he hoped that she would stay. He wanted to get to know Kagome more. She had a certain spark that he didn't see very often in a woman and she definitely wasn't like all of the gold-digging whores out there. She had her own job and could provide for herself. He liked her independence.

He heard her squeal and walk out of the bathroom smiling from ear-to-ear. Not only did she find a great apartment, but a very nice guy that seemed sane enough to keep her grounded. She may have sounded happy on the outside, but on the inside, she was in pain. It was only a week ago her life had basically ended. She needed to get away from her old living arrangements; that's why she was at Sota's apartment. She still couldn't believe that she found an apartment so close to school; and this fast! She noticed Inuyasha was still standing there, put on a smile, and said, "So where do I sign?"

"So does that mean I got a new roommate?"

"Yep it sure does."

He chuckled, "Well you don't really need to sign anything until later in the week, but we can start getting your things in here tomorrow. And I'll have my dad's people write up a contract and such."

"That sounds great." She walked over to him, smiled, and scooted past him to go see what Sota was doing. Just then a big roll of thunder hit the apartment and scared Kagome half to death. It scared her so much that when she recovered enough, she found herself in Inuyasha's arms. _'How did I get here?...'_ He looked down at her and held her close; she was shaking in fear. Sota came when he heard the thunder knowing his sister was scared to death of thunderstorms. When he saw the scene, he looked at Inuyasha and saw that his sister was okay. He nodded to the hanyou and he nodded back. Sota went back to the living room to play more video games.

Another clash of thunder and lightning resonated through Tokyo and Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. And he held her closer. He nuzzled her hair and it smelled heavenly. _'Hmmm…cherry blossoms and vanilla…'_ He breathed in and said, "I guess it's safe to say that you won't be leaving anytime soon huh?" Kagome frantically shook her head no and he chuckled lightheartedly. "Okay, how about this? I'll go take you to the living room and I'll make some hot cocoa. That sound good?" She timidly nodded her head and they walked into the living room. He sat her down on the couch and Sota joined them. "I'll be right back. Sota, you want some cocoa?"

"Sure," not looking away from the game. As soon as Inuyasha left Kagome, she put her head on Sota's shoulder and tried to calm herself. _'Kami I hate thunderstorms. At least I'm not alone for this one..._' Her phone started ringing and Sota got up to get it. His eyes widened and looked at Kagome; she started to worry. It could be only two people; one she never wanted to hear from again and the other was her mother.

"It's mom…." She sighed in relief and got the phone from her brother.


	4. Lunch and More Thunderstorms

AN~~ Since today is my birthday (Dec 10) ~~ as a birthday present to myself...ima update my story for yall! :D Enjoy

Oh and btw~~ THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS AND ALSO TO THOSE THAT EVEN TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY STORY! :D i'm still on cloud nine!

This chappie introduces Inu's demon.... him talking is like **_this_** thoughts like _this_

but im sure yall figured that out.... YALL SO SMART! hehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey momma"

"Hi sweety. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have Sota and some friends with me."

"Are you sure that you're okay? You sound really shaken up. Do you want me to come over to the apartment and…"

"NO!..." Kagome interrupted. "No mom I'm fine. Sota and a friend are here with me. I'll calm down in a few. I'll probably make some ramen and soup for dinner."

"Okay….if you say so. How is Hojo?"

Kagome couldn't say anything at the moment. She looked at Sota who had 'paused' the game to listen in on the conversation. Tears started coming and she tried to contain them. "Mom….I don't know how he is and I don't want to **ever** hear his name again."

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?" her mother asked her sternly.

Inuyasha had come back into the room with the cocoa at this point. "Mom, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Kago…." And Kagome hung up the phone, turned it off and threw it across the room. She knew her mother would try to call her back, and she didn't want to talk about it right now. Inuyasha handed her the cocoa and she took it. The warmth from the mug helped her calm down. She sighed, and laid her head back onto the couch, then closed her eyes. She focused on her breathing while the rain started to pour outside. Inuyasha wondered what caused her to be so jittery when it came to thunderstorms and wondered who her mother was talking about, and why Kagome didn't want to talk about it. Inuyasha thought of an idea to lighten the mood.

"Hey! Why don't we watch a movie? Then we can make some lunch. I looked at the weather channel and it said that the storm won't be over until tonight."

Sota glanced at Kagome. "That sounds good sis. Is that okay with you?" She meekly nodded with her eyes still closed trying to concentrate. He and Sota decided on _Austin Powers 1 & 2_. The movie started and Kagome started chuckling when she heard something funny, but still not opening her eyes. About three-fourths of the way into the first movie the thunder and lightning stopped and all that remained was rain. She opened her eyes, got up, and walked to the window in the dining room. It may have been 12 noon, but it seemed like it was ten at night. Inuyasha walked over to her and stood at her side. He may have just met her, but he already had a mysterious connection with Kagome. A few minutes later she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"It's been a long time since I had someone with me when these things develop." He arched an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything. She continued, "I would be all alone and have to cry myself to sleep. And then I would be up when another roll of thunder struck. It gets really bad in the summertime; and since it's June, it happens all the time. So I never get any sleep; the circles under my eyes would be ghastly!," she said with a chuckle. He looked down at her with sorrow. '_How could anyone not be with her during a time like this? No wonder she seeks comfort; she's been alone for so long.'_ "I'm sorry about all of this Inuyasha."

"Oh, no, it's okay. You're my roommate and friend now, and you needed comfort. I was more than happy to help." She smiled at his comforting gesture and raised her head and their eyes met. She stared at him with eyes full of remorse and sorrow. It looked as though his eyes were trying to read her soul. She had to look away because she didn't want him to know her past, but she couldn't. There was something there that made her content and happy.

She smiled. "Okay, now it's time for me to repay you. I'm making lunch!"

"You don't have to…"

"OH…but I **want** to," she said in an innocently, seductive voice. With that said, she left to go to the kitchen. Inuyasha stood there wide eyed. _'Did she just….'_ He smirked and ran to the kitchen to catch his little vixen. _'Hey where did that come from? __**It came from me**__. Okay I just met her and here you are trying to make a move on her. __**No I'm not... I just want to get to know her better that's all.**__ In what way? The friendship way or was it something sexual? __**Hmm…. I'll let you decide that one.**__'_ Why did his demon have to come out now? Why couldn't it have waited until she was gone? '_Okay…now I'm being a bit psycho.'_

Kagome got to the kitchen, unknown that a confrontation was waging in Inuyasha's mind. She started looking through the refrigerator and cabinets. She found Ramen of every flavor, rice, some vegetables, and some chicken. _'Well I guess it's safe to say that Inu likes Ramen…. Hmmm….? I think that's an understatement. Sounds like it's going to be tempura chicken with rice and veggies. We'll save the ramen for dinner.'_

Inuyasha entered the kitchen and saw Kagome had started to make lunch. Inuyasha decided to help Kagome make it. He told her where all of his unused pots and pans were and that he would get some food out of the fridge when she needed for it. Every once in a while someone's hand would brush up against the other's and there would be a little shock of electricity that would shoot through their bodies. When their eyes met, it became harder and harder to shun away from the other's eyes. Sota came in after the movie and helped also. Forty-five minutes later, all of the food was prepared. They ate and Inuyasha thought that it was the best food that he ever tasted. Not even the cooks at his parent's house cooked this well. "Wow! Kagome this is great! My mom would love to meet you. You two would get along great. She loves to cook."

"Thanks Inuyasha. I usually don't get a chance to cook for anyone and it's great to know that it's appreciated. And I would be glad to meet your mom when I get settled in." They continued their lunch and the storms started up again at around four in the afternoon. Thunder rolled and lightening flashed and Kagome was caught off guard. She dropped a few dishes in the kitchen and fell to her knees. She curled herself into a ball and started shaking again. Inuyasha got up and went to her, picked her up, and carried her the living room.

Sota followed suit and wondered about Inuyasha. _'Hmmm….? We just met today and they act like they've been friends forever. I just hope that he doesn't hurt her like Hojo did. Boy, if I ever see him again, I __**will**__ kill that bastard.'_

Kagome had fallen asleep about ten minutes after Inuyasha had placed her on the couch. He asked Sota if it would be okay to put her in his bed so that she could sleep. He said that she would like that. He carefully got up with Kagome still in his arms and took her to his room. He laid her down and covered her up and left, and looked back from his door making sure she was okay. He returned to the living room where Sota was now watching the weather channel.

"How's it looking?"

"Not good. We will probably have to spend the night. We're under a warning until 2 o'clock in the morning. Do you mind if we stay the night Inuyasha?"

"Nah it's no problem." Inuyasha plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. After a moment he broke through the silence. "So why is she so scared? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind. I was only three when it happened so I don't really remember. She was five and had started school that year. It was a day like this when our dad went to pick her up from kindergarten. Well, on the way back home a sudden downpour caused dad to lose control of the car and he flipped into a ditch. She was fine except for a few cuts and bruises but dad hit his head. The rain was so thick and the ditch was so deep that no one from the road could see the car. By the time they found them, it was the next day. He was pronounced dead on the scene and Kagome was in total shock. When they were taken to the hospital, they told mom that he had died from a brain hemorrhage. Kagome had to endure dad's death and had to spend that night all alone in one of the worse thunderstorms Tokyo ever had. She was traumatized to say the least. She can't be alone or she will have a relapse. Mom and grandpa had to take her to the hospital a couple of times when we were younger because of her relapses."

Inuyasha was shocked. '_How can a kind and loving girl like her, go through that when she was only five?'_ He remembered that storm. He was a half-demon so he was a lot older than what he looked. That storm caused most of Tokyo to blackout and many people died that night. A lot of power lines were down and many trees and parks were destroyed. "I'm…I'm sorry Sota. I didn't know. You said that she couldn't be alone right?"

"Yeah"

"Well when the first storms calmed down she told me that she hadn't had anyone with her in a long time. Why is that?"

"Let's just say she hasn't had a great year. I'm not going to tell you because that is her story to tell when she's ready. All I can say is please take care of her. She thinks that she is strong enough to go on, but she is in a fragile state right now. And it's spiraled downhill since Christmas." At that moment, they both heard Kagome scream from Inuyasha's room. They both ran.


	5. What Really Happened

AN ~~ ok guys i wanted to get these out for a christmas present for all of my lovely readers! this chapter has rape in it... so if you dont like it or are offended by this start reading AFTER the flashback.... enjoy! :P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome heard the storms start up again and started trembling. She felt Inuyasha pick her up and take her to the living room. She didn't mind; his scent calmed her. She breathed in his forest scent as she thought about how good it felt to have someone there to help her through these storms. She fell asleep knowing she was safe from Hojo.

_**Flashback/dream**_

During the last few months, it had gotten worse. Especially since Hojo wasn't there most of the time to help her through them. He was a doctor and she knew that he was on call; and when he wasn't, he was never with her. She found out just last week from some mutual friends that he had been cheating on her since Christmas. She took a day off to pack her things. It was perfect. He had to be at the hospital at six in the morning and he was on call that night; he wouldn't be home until late. So she had time to get her clothes and her personal belongings packed up and get out of there. The reason for the rush was because he was unstable mentally; but had never been diagnosed. Sometimes if she did something that wasn't to his liking, he would hit her. He never broke any bones but it did break her down emotionally. So if he came home and saw boxes full of her things, she would be forced to tell him she was leaving. And he would not take it well.

She proceeded to pack up her things until she heard the door open around 2 in the afternoon. _'Oh no! He shouldn't be here this early! He was on call tonight!'_ Hojo walked into the bedroom and saw the boxes. He became infuriated instantly. "Kagome what are you doing?!"

She calmly told him, "I'm leaving Hojo."

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Hojo replied sarcastically.

"Don't act all heartbroken! I know that you've been cheating on me with Eri! And I don't want to be around you anymore! It's over!" She turned to continue packing.

Hojo walked up to her, grabbed her arm, and yanked her to him so that she was facing him. "You are NOT leaving unless I tell you you can!" His hand came down hard on her left cheek. She fell to the floor and grabbed her cheek. Before she could recover, Hojo had started kicking her in the stomach. He got down on the floor and straddled her hips. He then proceeded to hit and punch her face and head. She was so disoriented that the next thing she knew was that she was on the bed naked with and equally naked Hojo on top of her. He scooted up to her ear and whispered, "I will make you mine so that you can never leave or think of leaving ever again."

She tried to fight back and said, "Hojo no! You don't want to do this!" He didn't say anything but entered her harshly, breaking her virginal barrier at the same time. She screamed in pain, and he groaned in pleasure. Ignoring her screams of pain and agony, he proceeded to pound ruthlessly into her. The tears came and she meekly tried to fight back, but he would hit her harder. There was blood oozing from her mouth, from a cut near her eye, and where he had scratched her. She had gashes from his kicks to her stomach and she was bleeding. He bit her until it broke the skin and he even took his pocket knife to her arms and legs. Before she passed out from the pain and blood loss, he had climaxed and hit her again for good measure. He got up from his dirty deed and got a shower and left to go see his play toy Eri.

_**End flashback/dream**_

She woke up screaming about that day which happened a week ago. It took her about three days to recover enough to wake up from the beating. And two more days to get out of the house. By then most of her facial bruising had started to turn yellow so it was safe to go over to her brothers. Her face might have been getting better but the rest of her injuries were slow in healing. She just covered the rest with longs sleeves and jeans.

Inuyasha and Sota came running to her side when they heard her scream. All day she could bear the hurt but now all of her injuries seemed like they were back in full force. It felt like they hadn't healed at all. She cried into her hands as they tried to comfort her. When Inuyasha tried to bring her into his arms, she winced and cried out in pain. Reliving that night scared her and the pain that she had to endure was back. She finally gave into Inuyasha's arms of comfort and she felt herself being rocked.

Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on. Earlier she wasn't this bad during the storms; this seemed to terrify her. He tried to hold her but she cried more and winced in pain. _'Why is she doing that? She didn't seem like she was in pain earlier. What did she dream about?'_ He finally got her into his arms and began to rock her. Sota had gone to the bathroom to get a cold rag. He came back and said, "Here Inuyasha. Put this on the back of her neck. It'll help." He took the rag and gently moved her hair aside to place the rag on her neck. She winced slightly but soon relaxed.

Inuyasha continued to rock her and Sota tried to coax whatever had scared her out into the open. "Sis… did you dream about it?" She only nodded her head like a child in Inuyasha's chest, but Sota saw her. "Can you tell me what happened?" He didn't know exactly what had happened to her but he knew that she was hurt badly, especially with the bruises on her face and on her body. He had accidentally walked into her room and saw black and purple bruises all over her stomach and thighs. And also the nasty gashes and bite marks everywhere. She sighed and turned her head so that he could hear her clearly. She told them what had happened and both men were furious. They both wanted to go find this scum and kill him. They were both thinking of ways to kill him that would justify what he had done to her. Kagome grabbed for Inuyasha and cried again in pain. Inuyasha looked down at the broken woman in his arms. He had to do something. And from what she had told them, she hadn't gone to the hospital for any of her injuries. _'Probably because that bastard works there.'_

"Kagome…" he asked her quietly. She looked up with tears in her exhausted eyes. "Do you mind if I call one of my family's doctors to come and look at you? I promise you, this guy Hojo won't find out about anything." She seemed apprehensive, but nodded in consent. She laid her head back on Inuyasha's chest and fell into a very restless sleep.

"Sota, can you go get my cell phone off of the dining room table?"

"Sure" He made sure that his sister was okay first and left to find his friend's phone.

When Sota left the room, Inuyasha nuzzled his face into her hair. She had been through so much in the past weeks; he was surprised she was still alive. From what she told them, Hojo had roughed her up really bad and he was sure that she had lost a lot of blood. Now that he was aware of it, he could still smell the blood from the remaining bruises, and the blood from her cuts that she had tried to wash away. He looked up when Sota came back into the room. Inuyasha carefully removed Kagome from his lap and put her back in the bed. She shivered from the lost warmth that his body provided, but soon recovered when Sota came close to her. Inuyasha got up off the bed and walked out into the hall with his phone to call home.


	6. Miko Kagome

He dialed his father's office number knowing he would still be working. Two rings……Three rings……Click….

"Hello?" a very strong voice answered the phone.

"Hi dad."

"Inuyasha! My boy! How are you? Sesshomaru called telling me that you had a girl looking at the room. So am I going to have a new daughter-in-law soon?" he said jokingly, but deep down he was hopeful.

"Ugh dad not right now. I need your help…" he said getting a little annoyed at his father. He closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I need Kaede to come over to the apartment as soon as possible."

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Toga asked his youngest son gravely.

"No, I'm fine. The girl that came to look at the room is hurt…really bad. She needs help and fast."

"Why don't you take her to Tokyo General? I'm not trying to demean Kaede's remedies, but some things need more medical treatment."

"I'm not taking her there because the bastard that did this to her works there!" Inuyasha said piercingly to his father.

Toga knew he didn't have to ask any more questions about the young lady. The way his son was acting said it all. "Okay. Kaede, your mother and myself will be there in half an hour."

Inuyasha sighed in relief because Kagome would finally get the care that she needed and his father hadn't ask any more questions regarding how her injuries originated. "Thanks dad. See you guys soon." He hung up the phone and went back into his room.

Kagome had woken up while he was on the phone and was crying. She was in a ball on the bed and Sota was on the floor in front of her combing her hair with his fingers. Inuyasha came in and sat behind her, and started to rub small circles on her back to try and calm her down. She had been shaking for a while, but soon relaxed and let the ministrations continue. Once in a while she would groan in pain and squeeze herself more into a ball. Twenty minutes later, Inuyasha sensed his family in the lobby. He also sensed that Sesshomaru and Rin were coming up too. He knew they had come into the apartment and went to go meet them.

Kagome was in pain; a lot of pain. Sure she had severe cramps before, but this took the cake. She knew she was bleeding again but this time it was worse; much worse. She could feel the amount of blood soaking through the jeans she was wearing. She wanted to get out of Inuyasha's bed. She didn't want to mess up his very nice and probably very expensive sheets. She started to get up and fell out of it. She was so disoriented that she almost fell on top of Sota. "Kagome! Why did you get out of bed?! You shouldn't move; you'll hurt yourself more." He grabbed her to try and steady her. He could see that amount of thick, red liquid pooling at his sisters feet. "Oh my Kami! You're bleeding! INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha went to meet his family and told Kaede the injuries that he had seen. He told them what had happened and he knew that Toga and Sesshomaru were struggling with their demon; much like his reaction was when she told him and Sota. His reiteration of her story was abruptly cut short when he heard Sota screaming his name. He, his father and brother ran to his room and found Sota standing over Kagome's body. All three demons smelled the blood before they saw it. Sota was standing in shock above his sister's body. They all could see the large pool of blood on the floor and they knew they had to act quickly. Inuyasha went to Kagome and picked up her broken body and placed her back on the bed. She tried to protest but she was too weak. Kaede and Izayoi came into the room and ushered the men out.

Inuyasha and Sota were beside themselves. They didn't know what to do. About an hour later, Miroku and his girlfriend, Sango came in. Toga told them the situation, and they sat and waited along with them. Every few minutes they would see Izayoi come in and out of the room with bowls of hot water and bowls of cold bloody water. That made Inuyasha even more anxious. Sango decided to call in take out for dinner since no one was in the mood for cooking. About two hours later, Kaede and Izayoi came out of Inuyasha's bedroom exhausted. They were both sweating and somewhat bloody. Inuyasha got up from the couch and walked over to his mother and doctor. Sota was asleep on the other couch and didn't budge when the two women came out of the bedroom.

Kaede was the first to speak. "I'm glad that you called Inuyasha, she started to bleed and she would've died without me. We had to stop the bleeding to begin with and after that we had to assess her injuries. She has a few cracked ribs, a few bruised internal organs, a small concussion and her entire reproductive region is extremely damaged. The reason for all of the blood was that she seemed to be with child and miscarried. Has she gone through any stress today?

"The storms that went on today stressed her out and then she fell asleep and dreamed about what that bastard did to her."

"That would probably do it; especially since she was already weakened from the original attack. I'm surprised that she didn't die when she passed out right after this happened to her. But I think her powers helped in healing."

"Wait, powers?"

"Yes Inuyasha, she is a miko, but she is untrained. It seems that when she was out cold, her body was healing her as a defense mechanism. The man that did this left her for dead; that's why her injuries were so severe."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes she will be fine. She's in an induced coma so that her body can heal her. When she is able, I want you to bring her to me so she can start her miko training. It will help her later on in life."

"Hai Kaede. Can I go see her?"

"Hai you may. But be careful."

He walked past the two but paused, "Kaede?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

He walked into the room and almost gagged at the smells that were coming from the body in his bed. _ 'Kaede must have used a lot of medicine to help her bleeding.'_ Kagome was lying on her back asleep. She was very pale and her breathing was shallow. He walked up to her and gently pushed a few strands of hair from her face. _'She's so pale…but she is still beautiful. I hope that she gets better soon. I want to hear her laugh and see her smile again.'_ While he was gazing at her, he didn't notice his parents looking in from the door.

Toga whispered in Izayoi's ear, "I think our son is very fond of this girl."

She smiled at her husband, "I think so too. I just hope that this won't hurt their chance at happiness with each other."

"He cares for her; I can already tell. I think we're going to be planning another wedding in the near future."

Izayoi grinned and said, "We can only hope, love." He gave his wife a small kiss on her lips. "I hope to get to know her better when she gets well."

He smiled, "Me too darling…me too." With that, they left their son to guard over the girl that had captured his heart.

AN ~~ Okay guys! those are the new chappies! i dont think i'll update until after christmas... and then i start back school in january... and i'll try and get a few chappies here and there... Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	7. One Week Later

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I **just** got my computer back from having it repaired and it almost **killed** me without my internet… but anyway! Here's the new chappie! Hope you guys like! :D Please R&R!

Kagome woke up groggy. She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy. She tried to move around and found her body felt extremely heavy as well. Other than the intense weight holding down her body, she felt oddly rejuvenated. She felt better than she had in weeks. She slowly opened her eyes after about ten minutes of battling with herself and realized she was in a bed that was completely unknown to her. She looked around and saw some very nice looking furniture and red satin sheets on it. She also noticed she was dressed in a pairof her pajamas.

_Something feels really warm_, she thought. She turned her head slightly and saw silver hair. Then, she remembered.

'_Oh yeah, I went to go check out an apartment. Sota and I were stranded here in this apartment after those damn thunderstorms came up. And Inuyasha was so sweet. He actually held me through them.' _ She smiled at the thought._ 'Even though I just met the guy, it seems like I've known him for years. I must have fallen asleep. My only hope is that Hojo doesn't find out where I am…'_

"Inuyasha?" _'Oh wow. My throat is so dry! I wonder how long I was asleep'_

The silver haired demon awoke when he heard the faint voice speak beside him. He looked up and saw Kagome's sapphire eyes gazing back at him. He sat up and took her hands in his. "Kagome, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I **would** like some water though. My throat is a little dry."

"Okay, be right back." He got up and headed to the bathroom. Kagome tried to sit up but found it a bit harder than she expected. '_I'm so stiff!'_ She finally managed to sit up on her elbows as Inuyasha came back with her glass of water.

"Inuyasha? Why am I so stiff? I was only asleep for a couple of hours."

He sighed and placed her water on his nightstand. He came up beside her and helped her sit all the way up and said, "Well, Kagome, you haven't been asleep for **just** a few hours. You've been out for a whole week and **that's** why you're so stiff."

She braced herself and gasped. _'A…week…?'_ She looked up into his golden eyes as he sat down in front of her and asked, "Inuyasha, why was I asleep for a week? I don't remember anything after I fell asleep in your arms during the storm."

"You woke up about an hour later after I put you in here and you were screaming. But that wasn't the only thing. You were bleeding…really bad. I didn't take you to the hospital because I guessed that your ex worked there." She nodded, and he continued. "So I called my family doctor and she came to help you get better. She said you had miko powers and your power would help you heal faster. She put you in a coma in hopes that it would help also. She told me that when you awoke you would need to go to her and begin your miko training."

She looked down at her hands as she pondered over what he had just told her. _'I'm a miko…a priestess? My family is from a long line of priests and mikos so I guess that's explainable.'_ "Inuyasha?…" She looked deep into his eyes and finally broke down. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. She sobbed into his shirt but he didn't care. He was so happy that she was awake! And he was here to help her heal. Her tears finally dried and she sighed. She felt all warm and dare she say…loved? Hojo never held her like this; hell, he was never even there! She hoped that she would never have to worry about him again.

Inuyasha comforted her as much as he could. He held her, rubbed circles around her small of her back, and nuzzled her neck with his face.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her when she stopped finally crying. She nodded into his chest.

"I'm just a little scared about what happened to me. I'm sorry that I made you worry about me." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about that Kagome. As long as you're okay, I'm okay."

She smiled. He chuckled when he heard her stomach growl. "You want something to eat? You haven't eaten a real meal in a week. I tried to get some protein shakes in you so that you wouldn't become any sicker. Hey, maybe later we can go get some furniture for your room. Sota brought over everything you had at his apartment so all your clothes are already in your room if you want to change." She nodded.

She shot up and almost hit Inuyasha in the head. "Oh no, Sota! Is he okay?! Did my mom find out?! Oh no, my job!! Myoga's going to kill me!! Oh Kami, I have to call him!" She tried to get out of bed but Inuyasha held her to him.

"Hold on Kagome! Hold on... Sota is fine. He had to go home a few days ago to check on Buyo. He's been here most of the time. And don't worry…your mom thinks you have a really big project due at work so she hasn't tried to call. And Sota told us who you worked for and he happens to be an old family friend. He was just as worried as we were."

"We?" She responded cautiously.

"Sota, my parents, my brother and Rin, Kaede, my friends Miroku and Sango from across the hall, and myself of course."

"Oh." She slumped against his chest and sighed in relief. Her stomach signaled again that it wanted to be fed. They both chuckled.

"Well, let's get you fed." He got up and helped her stand. She was a little wobbly but managed to support herself well enough.

They made it to the kitchen and he helped her sit at the bar that separated the dining room and the kitchen. "So what would you like?"

"What do you have?"

He rummaged through the refrigerator and the cabinets. He turned back to the girl and leaned against the bar facing her. "Well… we have ramen, beef ramen and ….shrimp ramen…."

Kagome tapped her finger on her chin trying to be playful. "Hmm… I'll take the chicken ramen…"

"It will be my pleasure!" Inuyasha went to go make Kagome's ramen.


	8. Two Months Later

Kagome was in class listening to a **boring** lecture given by a **boring** teacher when she started thinking back over the past couple of months. _'Everything has been going so well the past few months. I'm doing well in all of my classes, including my calculus class. But that's because of Inuyasha's help. He is so great at all kinds of math. I would be so lost without his help. It's only been a few weeks since the semester started but I was lost the very first day! I need this class to graduate so….yeah. Besides school, I met Miroku and Sango. They were there when I was sick, but I don't remember any of it. And it turns out that Miroku is a major pervert! But Sango keeps him in check."_

Kagome laughed to herself about all of the beatings he'd endured because of his 'cursed' hand. At that moment, she noticed that class was over. _'Finally.' _She mentally sighed in relief, got her things together, and started making the 15 minute walk back to the apartment.

It was the perfect day; sunny, but not too hot. Clouds filled the sky and a slight breeze was blowing Kagome's hair; and the greatest part of it all was it was Friday! She had the whole weekend to kick back and spend time with Inuyasha. She sighed with a smile on her face. She didn't know what was happening with her and Inuyasha but it just seemed…right. After what happened with Hojo, she never would've guessed she would have opened up to anyone, especially a guy, so quickly. She felt safe though and loved for the first time in a long time. It was great to come home and not have to worry how many bruises she would have to cover up the next day. She loved everything about Inuyasha and his family. Her family was great to be around, but when you have other people that actually cared about you, it was a bit overwhelming and made her emotional at times.

Everyone Inuyasha knew accepted her with open arms, and she was very grateful. Sango had become a 'sister' to her in these few short months, and Miroku like a brother. Sesshomaru and Rin had also accepted her without question. Those two were so contradictory it was almost laughable. Rin is so spunky and free-spirited. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, is like a big block of ice. No emotion what-so-ever. But hey, "Opposites Attract;" and they were living proof.

She remembered meeting Inuyasha's parents about a few after weeks after her sickness, and after they had seen her on the day she had grown ill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She and Inuyasha were invited to his parent's house for a weekend stay. Inuyasha put extra emphasis on the 'house' part. She found it a bit confusing but when she saw the house in question, she realized that it wasn't a house at all. It was a _mansion_! The property encompassed an area of over 200 acres and the main house had over 15 bedrooms. Not only did the mansion catch her eye, but a pool house that held the biggest pool she had ever seen, and a huge hot tub that was attached to it; and on the grounds, gardens, a lake, a training dojo, and many nature walks that outlined the property. To say she was in awe would have been an understatement. Inuyasha laughed at her reaction and she scowled back at him. The Takahashi's met the two at the door and immediately fell in love with her…granted they had only seen her a few weeks prior. Toga and Izayoi Takahashi were great parents and also superb business people. Toga had the same amber colored eyes and silver hair as Inuyasha. He had stripes on his face the same color as Sesshomaru's crescent moon. He had his long silver tresses pulled up in a high pony tail. He was well built, looked to be around 40 years old, and a couple of inches taller than Sesshomaru. Izayoi had long black hair that reached the small of her back and had friendly brown eyes. She was the same height as Kagome. Toga owned Takahashi Inc. and Izayoi owned a restaurant called _The House of the Crescent Moon._ (AN~~ Just to let ya'll know…I made this up and if I copied anyone, I am sorry. It's just a coincidence.) She also owned a couple of cafés on the Tokyo University campus, and were known for great food and affordable prices…a college student's dream. (AN~~HA! Yeppers!)

When Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha's parents, she was a little apprehensive for some reason. She felt that it was vital to her existence to win their approval and she wasn't sure why. When Izayoi brought her into her arms, she sighed in relief and hugged her back. She knew she had her as well as Kaede to thank for her speedy recovery. After the two exchanged hugs, Toga embraced her as well. She felt so comfortable around the Takahashi's. After this display of affection, she followed the high rollers inside their house with Inuyasha close to her side and holding her hand. She gasped in awe once again at the sight that presented itself.

The 'sitting' room had many chairs, sofas, a huge big screen TV, lots of antiques, and loads of pictures. She could tell right off the bat that Toga and Izayoi loved their family. Pictures of family vacations, parties, graduations, and baby pictures (which she couldn't wait to see) decorated the walls and shelves. The biggest and most extravagant picture hung over the fireplace. It was a family portrait of all four of them: Toga, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; they were all in traditional Edo period kimonos. She also noticed another portrait beside it, although, not as big as the one of the family. It was of Toga, a younger looking Sesshomaru, and another mysterious looking woman she'd never seen before. She had the same silver hair and crescent moon as Sesshomaru. She also held the same demeanor as he does. She made a mental note to ask about it later. It turned out to be Toga's first wife, or mate, as they called her. She was his betrothed that Toga's father had selected up for him and could not back out of. She was a celestial inu demon of the moon. That is where Sesshomaru got his crescent moon on his forehead. She died years earlier from a type of demon cancer that was untreatable.

She understood now why the Takahashi's wanted them to stay for the weekend; the mansion and grounds were too vast. After Inuyasha gave the grand tour of the house/mansion, Kagome went to the kitchen to help Izayoi with dinner. The Takahashi's had cooks but Izayoi wanted to prepare a special dinner for the family. After dinner, she was led to a bedroom adjacent to Inuyasha's and couldn't help but marvel at the room she was going to sleep in that night. It was detailed in white, pale green and hunter green. She absolutely loved it.

The weekend came to a close faster than it started. Before she knew it, she and Inuyasha were on the way back home to the big city.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kagome recalled the whole experience with a smile on her face. She was walking back to the apartment she shared with Inuyasha. She sighed, "Inuyasha." He was the total complete opposite of Hojo. Inuyasha would stay home when he wasn't working, he held her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, and he actually truly cared for her. He would help in the kitchen, and not complain and abuse her when she didn't cook something exactly right. He offered to wash the dishes after meals and help with the cooking. He would even watch certain chick flicks but drew the line at ones like _Legally Blonde_. At least he didn't get hostel when she didn't agree with him on something; they would come to a peaceful resolution and go from there. Yep, she was living the good life now. She frowned a little when she thought of this. _'I just hope that Hojo doesn't find me. He'll kill me for sure this time.'_

She made it to the apartment a few moments later. She walked in, took her shoes off, and put her stuff down on the couch in the living room.

"Inuyasha?" she called. There was no reply. She followed the sound of music coming from the exercise room. She peaked in and saw one of the great perks of having a hot roommate; Inuyasha was working out! (AN~ WOOHOO!) She smirked as he lifted those heavy weights and saw his muscles glistening with sweat. '_I wonder what other muscles I can help him work out_.' She often wondered that. And like always, she would stop herself and wonder where these naughty thoughts were coming from. While she watched him work, she started to feel a little wetness forming between her thighs. She groaned.

Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha stopped the work on his heavenly shaped biceps and turned toward the door. Kagome gasped and ran to her room. Inuyasha smirked when he saw his roommate run away from the door. He would do this often to get a rise out of her, and to tease her. He loved the way she looked when she sported a blush. He put his weights down and proceeded to the door. When he stepped through the door he noticed a very succulent smell and smiled.

'_Ah, my little vixen is aroused… __**Go find her and mate with her.**__ What?! Are you serious?! I've only known her for a couple of months and you are telling me to go mate with her! __**Yeah? Why is that so hard to understand?**__ I don't know if she likes me like that or not. __**Ugh…? Hello? You smell her arousal, don't you?! She wants yo!. Now go in there and find her before she calms down! **__ I will if you shut up! __**Fine, Fine.**__'_

He crept into Kagome's room and saw that the bathroom door was closed. The shower was running with steam coming out from under the door.

'_Damnit! Too late. I'll just go in there and scare her a little. Hehehe.'_

He quietly opened the door and closed it behind himself. He could see the outline of her figure through the transparent shower door. He was practically drooling. He stood there for a few minutes admiring the Kami's work and he heard her moan. _'Oh shit!' _ His 'beast' was about to surface. He had to get out of there! He rushed to the door and stepped out. He then opened the door to put his face into the bathroom to talk to her.

"Hey? Kags?"

"Ugh… Yeah?" She called in a husky voice.

"You want Chinese or Italian?" He smirked because he knew that she was pleasuring herself and she had been caught. Oh, he could picture her blushing right now.

"Ugh…? I don't care. You pick." She said rather quickly.

"Okay. I'll be in the living room when you're done." Haha, that had a double meaning!

He left the door with a smirk forming on his lips and went into the living room to order their food.

Kagome was about to come when Inuyasha interrupted. She was kind of glad that he did because she was thinking about him pleasuring her with those muscles of his. Especially one in particular that would fit perfectly in between her legs. When she finally realized he had gone, she gave a sigh of frustration. _'Well that was a mood breaker. Might as well get cleaned up.'_ She cleaned up, dried off, and put on some comfy pair of cheerleading shorts and a tight cami that showed off her cleavage. She smirked mischievously to herself. _'This will get back at him for disturbing my 'shower'.'_ She decided to let her hair stay down so that it would be wavy when it dried.

"Okay Mr. Takahashi. Payback is a bitch." With that, she left her room.

i am so sorry that i havent updated lately! i started school on jan. 6th and i have had no time at all! and i hadnt gotten together with my beta to go over the chappie~~ so yeah well were going to go over some of the chappies so that i can update a little sooner with my schedule! thanks for reading! :D Please review!


	9. Chinese Food and Tickle Wars

this is to make up for not updating in a couple of weeks.... so i hope that these two that i updated in the last couple of days will appease my readers for a week or two .... hope you enjoy! :D

Also there is limey goodness in this chappie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was shirtless sitting on the couch with his gym pants on looking at menus. He didn't even notice when Kagome came into the room and sat down across from him on the floor in front of the table. She grabbed the menu he was looking at and started looking at it herself. He smiled and picked up another one to look at. He couldn't decide what he wanted, except for the person sitting across from him that is.

He didn't know how to explain it. Everything they did together seemed so right to him. It was really starting to scare him. He knew he had strong feelings for her but was it love? He talked to his father **and** his brother and they both said that it sounded like he was head over heels in love with Kagome. He was starting to think they were right. She seemed to complete him in every way. He just hoped that she felt the same way about him.

He looked over at her but her beauty was covered up by the menu she was holding in front of her. He growled lightly at this. She giggled when she heard him and brought the menu down. He was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. Her hair was down and wet, which allowed the waves to flow, and she had on a spaghetti strap top on that showed a little bit of her cleavage. He stifled a groan. He came out of his stupor when she asked him a question.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Kagome smirked. She knew he wasn't paying attention. _'Ha-ha Gottcha!'_ "I asked what were you in the mood for?"

"You…."

She looked at him in a weird, all-knowing way, and waited for him to realize what he said. Three…Two…One…

"Oh! I mean ugh…Chinese is fine. You want your usual right? I'll go in the kitchen and order! Um…be right back!"

And with that, he sped into the kitchen using his demon speed.

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. She busted out laughing and couldn't stop. She tried, she really did, but she just couldn't stop. The next thing she knew was Inuyasha jumping on top of her.

Inuyasha could not believe he had just said that, especially right to her face! He was so embarrassed. He ran into the kitchen to order their food to get away from that awkward situation. As soon as he made his call and was giving his order, he heard Kagome start laughing her ass off in the other room. He couldn't believe her! He thought she would be embarrassed but she was in there laughing! Oh, she would pay! When he finished ordering, she was still laughing. He went back in the living room and saw that she was on the floor, clutching her sides, laughing at his expense. Then, he noticed the rest of her provocative clothing.

'_Those damn shorts! Kami, kill me now!'_

He pounced on her like a cat and she stopped laughing. But he could still see the humor in her eyes. Their faces were only inches apart.

He scowled down at her. "And what, my dear, do you find so funny?!"

She tried to stop, but it came through all the same, she laughed a little and said, "YOU!" while playfully poking him in his bare chest.

"Me?!" She nodded. "Am I that funny?"

"HILARIOUS!" He frowned and his ears drooped.

'_Awww…. I made him sad…'_ So she did the first thing that came to mind. She rubbed his ears. When she was at his parent's house, his mother told her that when he was sad, he liked to have his ears rubbed. So that's what she did. They felt so soft and velvety. She didn't want to stop.

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. Kagome was rubbing his ears! He'd only let his mom do that and now he was letting her do it too. He was going to scold her but it felt so damn good! He closed his eyes and started to enjoy it. He was enjoying it so much that he started to moan in pleasure. Kagome stopped and he let out a little whine. He opened his eyes to look into hers. They stared for a while and it started to get intense. He sat up a little and smirked down at her.

"You know, I could give you something to really laugh at."

She looked up at him and she saw an evil smirk on his face. _'Uh-oh…'_ "And what would that be?" Before she could stop him, he was on top of her again with both of her hands in his left one and his legs pinning her to the ground. She finally concluded what he was going to do, she gasped.

"Oh no!"

"Uh huh…"

"Inuyasha, don't you dare!"

"Too late." He got down to whisper in her ear. "Tickle war."

In a matter of seconds, she was laughing as hard as she had been a few minutes ago. She was laughing so hard tears were starting to form in her eyes. She tried to get him to stop but it was all futile. And Inuyasha was laughing right along with her. _'The nerve of him.'_ Her laugh was contagious and he absolutely loved it. She struggled to breathe but she was having too much fun to care.

"Inu…_haha_…yasha! _Haha_…Stop!...... _Hahahahaha_….stop!......_haha_….. I can't ….breathe!" He stopped but was still on top of her. They laughed a little bit but couldn't stop looking at each other. Both were breathing heavily and had a fine sheen of sweat upon their bodies. Inuyasha couldn't stop his actions. Before he knew what was happening, he was lightly brushing his lips with hers. He jerked up.

"Oh Kags, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I'm sor…" He was cut off by the feel of her soft lips on his. He was shocked but soon he was eagerly kissing her back. He lowered them back down onto the floor and started to kiss her with much passion. His silver hair curtained around them to shield them from the rest of the world. He slightly licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. This was something Kagome was not expecting. She gasped. Inuyasha took the chance and entered her warm cavern with the appendage. She moaned when his tongue touched hers. Her hands explored his chiseled chest and washboard abs. She could feel his muscles twitch underneath. Inuyasha's hands were not idle either. He was rubbing skin on her stomach and sides. He could feel her get goosebumps under her skin. His mouth left hers to follow the curve of her jaw and neck. He stopped at her neck to suckle it. She moaned loudly and he grinned when he found that this was a sensitive area for her.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome moaned. It took everything within him not to take her right there on the floor. Her hands were now on his back, stroking the muscles that laid there. Inuyasha's mouth was suckling on her collarbone when his right hand ghosted its way to the bottom of her left breast. She gasped and moaned in the same breath, and he groaned as well.

"Ka…gome." He moaned when his hand went up higher to fully cup her breast. He went in for another kiss and groaned when Kagome's tongue slicked its way into his mouth. While Kagome was kissing him and as he was rubbing her breast, her right hand left his back and went down to his engorged member. He gasped and groaned into her mouth, and kissed her more hungrily. They were too lost in their passions to notice that someone was at the door knocking. They finally stopped when the door bell sounded. Then they noticed the position of their hands. Inuyasha's right hand was on Kagome's left breast and his left hand on her right hip. Kagome's right hand was on Inu Jr. through his shorts, and her left hand was behind his neck tangled up in his hair. They somehow managed to get into a different position than when they started the tickle fest. Somehow Inuyasha was in between her spread legs. They both blushed. The doorbell rang again, he got up and pulled her up with him.

He embraced her and mumbled in her ear, "I hope that we get to finish this later." His voice was husky and a little lower. She shivered in pleasure and looked up into his eyes. Kagome saw something that she had never seen before; Inuyasha's eyes were starting to bleed red. His golden color was now a more bronze. Not only that, she saw jagged purple stripes forming on the sides of this face. She stared at him in confusion and amazement, not in fear, as she traced one of his stripes. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. Not only did she notice his face but also the raging erection on her stomach. She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'll get the door and you go take a shower. I'll be in here waiting." He gave her a kiss and it lasted a little bit longer than it should have. The door bell sounded again and he left with a frustrated growl.

That night they ate their Chinese with fevered glances toward each other. After they had eaten, they decided to watch a movie. Inuyasha sat down at one of end of the couch, Kagome at the other. By the end of the movie, they were both in the middle of the couch with Kagome in Inuyasha's lap. He would nuzzle, nip, and lick her neck, and she would moan each time. Hands started exploring unknown territories again and it seemed that they were going to finish what they started until…

DING DONG!! The doorbell again…

'_FUCK ME!'_ Inuyasha could not believe his luck! He had finally got Kagome back to where she was earlier, before dinner, and now they had company; the lecher and his girlfriend of all people. He growled when the door bell sounded again. Kagome groaned in frustration and got up to answer it. With his demon speed, he raced to his room, found a shirt and put it on. Inuyasha ran back to the couch and quickly maneuvered a throw that was over the back of the couch and laid it over top of him, and a very excited Inu Jr. He had managed to keep from changing this time. Kagome opened the door and there stood Miroku and Sango. She mentally groaned. She was having a great night with Inuyasha and they had to come over and ruin it! She invited them in and they sat down on the other couch. Kagome took her place in Inuyasha's arms.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in silent confusion wondering when their friends had gotten so close.

Sango broke the silence when she asked, "Okay…what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other then back at their friends. "Nothing, why?"

"Well, we along with Sesshomaru and Rin are going to the beach tomorrow. It's still rather warm out and the water hasn't started cooling off yet. It will be fun! Please, go! Please!!" They said as they begged on their knees.

They sweat dropped at the look of their friends, begging them to go with them to the beach. They looked at each other again asking the other if it was okay. Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "If we go, you have to wear that lovely red bikini I saw you buy the other day. Then, I want to take it off of you."

Kagome blushed and gave him a little smirk, and then whispered back in a playful, husky voice, "If I wear that, you will have to **fight** me to get it off." He just looked at her with those saucer wide eyes and grinned. He chuckled and nipped her shoulder. He looked back at his friends across from him.

"Okay we'll go. Where are we staying? Kags and I both have some homework we have to do."

"We are staying at your beach house baka! How else do you think we'd get Mr. Ice Prince to go? You guys have electricity and internet to do your homework," Sango replied.

Inuyasha laughed. "Okay, we will go pack and be ready when?"

"Around 8. So be ready," Miroku said.

"It's getting late so I guess we'll go pack and then go to bed," Kagome said and left the room.

Inuyasha watched as she left his lap and almost whined when she did. After a minute, Inuyasha turned back to his guests; Miroku had an all knowing, lecherous face and Sango was a little peeved. He was taken aback by his friend's faces.

"What?" Miroku chuckled. Sango started speaking before Miroku could say anything.

"And what is going on Inuyasha?"

"Ugh…nothing…."

"Uh-huh. So what were you and Kagome doing before we came over? Hmm?"

He blushed and started stuttering. "Ugh…ugh…we ate Chinese and watched a movie. That's all."

"Uh-huh. Well, all I can say is to be careful with her. She's been through a lot. Don't rush her."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Miroku couldn't stand being quiet anymore. "So, why did it take you so long to answer the door? And why did Kagome answer the door when it is your apartment? Isn't that some kind of unwritten law that you don't let your girlfriend answer the door?" Sango knocked him upside the head after that last remark.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. "Ugh… we haven't really talked about it yet. It just started tonight. I was hoping to talk to her about it later."

Miroku smiled again. The lecher is on a roll. "So, what did you two _**start**_ tonight?" he suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. Sango hit him again. And this time Miroku went down. Sango looked over to her silver haired friend. He had his head down in a shameful way.

"Inuyasha, go talk to her. She feels the same way about you." He looked up with a hopeful face. His smile brightened.

"Okay, I'll talk to her when you leave."

"Okay. Now, do you want to get the door for me so I can drag him back across the hall?" Inuyasha chuckled. Then he opened the door for his friend. Sango may be a girl but she was pretty strong; especially when she can drag a 165 pound man that is basically nothing but dead weight to their apartment across the hall. He closed the door after his friends left the apartment. He turned and looked toward the bedrooms. He took a deep breath and sighed.

'_Well, here goes nothing.'_


	10. The Beach

Kagome was looking through her closet for some clothes for the beach weekend. She had already put her panty and bra selections on the bed waiting for her to put them into her suitcase. She got out a couple of pairs of jeans, denim shorts, Bermuda shorts, t-shirts and also some nice, sexy cami's that she could wear at a club if need be. Then she glanced at the red bikini she bought at the mall with Sango and Rin the other day. She smiled and her heart started to flutter at the thought that Inu put into her head. _'Hmmm… I wonder how he'll react when he sees this on me…'_ She came from within the closet and started packing her bag on her bed. That's when Inuyasha came in.

He stood nervously at the door. He didn't know why he was so nervous. _'What if she doesn't feel the same? But if she didn't then why did she kiss me and…touch me? I hope that I don't embarrass myself.' _ He looked up and saw that Kagome was at her bed packing for the beach trip. She was looking at him with a pair of jeans in her hands.

"What's wrong Inu?"

"Hmmm…? Oh nothing Kags. Just wanted to see if you needed any help packing."

She smiled a small smile and went back to packing. "No Inu. I think I got it taken care of. But thanks for the offer."

He nodded. He turned to leave but turned back around. "Um…Kagome? Can we talk for a minute?"

She looked back up at him from packing. "Sure." But she was unsure. _'Maybe he wants to tell me what we did was wrong. I hope that he doesn't regret it. I don't…..'_ She moved her suitcase off the bed and sat on it. Inuyasha joined her on the bed. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Kagome broke the silence. "So….? What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

He looked up into her sapphire eyes then looked down again at her comforter. He started picking at a loose string. "Ugh…um….I dunno. I guess I wanted to talk about earlier I guess."

She blushed and looked down at her comforter as well. _'I knew it! He regrets it! Now I don't know what I'll do. Now every time I'm in the same room as him I'll feel weird around him….UGH! Why does my life have to be so crappy?!'_ She came out of her musings when she heard Inuyasha said something. "Huh? What did you say?"

'_Damn it! I hoped I didn't have to ask it again…' _He composed himself to start again. "I know that we have only known each other for a few months. And I don't know what happened tonight. I just hope that you don't regret because I don't. When I'm around you….Oh I don't know!" He sighed and looked up into her eyes again. He saw her looking at him with her serious face and what it looked like, hope as well. So he took a deep breath and got the courage to ask. "What I'm really trying to ask is, if you want, will you be my girlfriend?" _'Kami! Why do I feel like I'm in high school again?!...'_

She inaudibly gasped. _'He wants me to be his girlfriend?! Oh Kami! Am I ready for this? After that kiss though….I think that this might be the real thing…'_ It made her feel special that someone wanted to be with her after…. She felt like she could try again and it felt right. She scooted up next up to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

He looked up into her eyes with wide eyes. _'Did she just kiss me?! __**Ugh…? Yeah!**__'_ "Is that a yes then?!" he asked in a low voice. She smiled and kissed him again. He returned it with fevor. They soon parted because of much needed air and gazed into each other's eyes. He was rubbing her arm and she was twirling some of his silver hair in her fingers. They sat in a comfortable silence.

"Well now that that's over with, we need to pack so we can get up in the morning,' Kagome said. He nodded and got up from the bed. He cupped her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's still early. If you want, we can watch another movie after we're done packing and then go to bed."

She smiled. "I'd like that." With that, he left the room with a smile on his face.

They were up at seven the next morning. Both getting ready and finishing their packing for the beach weekend. They were going to spend a grand total of three days there. The college was closed Monday so they had today, tomorrow and Monday to spend time with their friends and each other. After the movie last night they went to sleep in their own beds. When they woke up the next morning, they were shocked at what they found; Kagome somehow during the night wandered into Inuyasha's room and slept with him. Not that he was complaining. She wasn't either; she just didn't remember doing it. Once the shock of sleeping in the same bed lessened, Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face and gave her a tender, loving kiss. Kagome returned it with as much tenderness and love. They gazed at each other for who knows how long but they decided they had to get ready before their friends came barging in and found them in bed together.

They met Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin in the hallway at ten minutes to eight. They said their good mornings and made their way to the cars. Each couple drove their own car. About two hours later they were at the Takahashi's beach home. Kagome noticed that it wasn't as big as the main home. This one had only two stories, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, kitchen and access from the house to the beach. Even though this one was remotely smaller than the Takahashi's mansion, Kagome noticed the same homey feel. She smiled once she got into the room that she would share with Inuyasha. They had discussed it on the way there. She didn't mind sharing a room and bathroom with her new boyfriend. They unloaded the suitcases in the closet and flopped down on the bed. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Their legs got tangled but they didn't care. Kagome sighed in contentment. She was warm and loved. She smiled. Inuyasha was looking at his girlfriend with a small smile on his face. Once he noticed that her breathing had evened out and slowed he started combing his fingers through her silky tresses. Her smiled broadened in her sleep and Inuyasha smiled with her. The last thing that he thought before sleep claimed him was, _'I wish this would last forever…'_

The two other couples were down stairs figuring out what they were going to do for three days. "I think we should go to a strip club!" The next thing Miroku knew he was on the floor with a very painful slap mark on his face.

"What was that for Sango?!" Miroku said from the floor rubbing his abused cheek.

She mumbled, "Hentai." and started talking to the others in the room. "I was thinking maybe hit the beach for the day and tonight go out to dinner then hit a club."

Rin's eyes sparkled. "That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Sesshy?"

He sighed, _'I do hate that name…'_ "That's acceptable."

So they each went to their rooms and started dressing for the beach. That's when Rin noticed something or two someones that they hadn't seen since they had gotten there. "Hey Sesshy? Have you seen Yash and Kags?"

He looked to his wife with a perplexed face. "No I haven't. Shall we go look for them?" They opened the door and went straight for the room down the hall. Sesshomaru put his ear to the door and noticed their breathing patterns. He put a single clawed finger to his lips telling his spunky wife to be quiet. He slowly and quietly opened the door to his brother's room. They walked in a little ways to see Inuyasha and Kagome asleep on the bed together. Kagome was sleeping soundly against Inuyasha's chest tucked under his chin. Inuyasha had his arms protectively around her with his nose in her hair. Even though they tried to be quiet they saw Inuyasha's golden eyes open.

He was sleeping soundly when he heard someone come into the room. He noticed right away that it was his brother and sister-in-law. He could tell that they were trying to be quiet. He opened his eyes and heard Sesshomaru speak to him in Inu.

"Little brother…"

"Hai?"

"We are going to the beach soon. We haven't seen you or your woman since we arrived."

Inuyasha sighed. "She's been stressed lately at school and been spending a lot of time up at night. I was letting her sleep some. I guess I slept some as well."

The older youkai smiled slightly. "Indeed. We will see you soon then…?"

"Hai. See you soon Aniki."

"Hai Otouto." With that Sesshomaru and Rin left the room to go down to the beach.

The married couple made their way down the stairs to Miroku and Sango who were waiting for them. "Hey where are Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"They are resting at the moment. They will join us shortly." The stoic lord said to his friends.

Inuyasha cuddled close to Kagome again after his brother and sister-in-law left his room. He sighed knowing that Kagome wanted to spend time at the beach but also he knew that she needed her sleep. He sighed again and whispered in her ear, "Kagome…?" She groaned but didn't wake up. He chuckled, "Kagome…?" he said a little louder. This time he heard a muffled but very quiet, "Hmm?"

"You need to get up baby. Everyone else has gone to the beach already."

She groaned again. "Don't wanna go. Sleepy…..warm….smell good…." She said still half asleep.

He chuckled again and nuzzled her neck. "Come on Kags. We can sleep tonight. Besides I got to fight you to get that red bikini off remember."

She finally opened her sapphire eyes to gaze at his golden amber ones. He got lost in them. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. She returned it. After a few minutes Kagome finally was wide awake. She smirked at him.

'_Uh oh…'_ "What's with that face?"

"Hmm? Do you have something I can fight to get off of you? I mean that just wouldn't be fair if you get to see me and I can't see you…"

He chuckled with a husky voice. "Well I think I can find something…" He kissed her again, this time it lasted longer. He asked for entrance with a nip at her bottom lip and she gladly obliged. Their tongues danced for dominance but Inuyasha won. He moved on top of Kagome and started teasing her sides with his claws. She managed to get her hands under his shirt that he was wearing and started rubbing his chest and abdomen. He groaned and made his way to her breasts. He cupped them both and she moaned into his mouth. He kissed to her ear and whispered, "You like what I'm doing to you baby?"

She moaned and arched her back when he rubbed his thumbs over her erect nipples. "Mmmhmm… Inu?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What about the others?"

He looked at her confused. "They're going to be wondering where we are. Don't you think?"

He sighed in disappointment. "Yeah they are. And I don't want to be questioned by the lecher. How about this, we go out there for a few then we'll come back in here and 'fight' okay?" She smirked but then frowned. He noticed. "What's wrong Kags?"

She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was worried. "I know that we just started this relationship but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet…I didn't even do that with….."

He gave her a chaste but loving kiss. "Don't worry. I won't do anything unless you want to. You don't have to be afraid of me."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Okay Inu. I trust you."

"Good."

"Now let's get up and get ready. We have a beach to go to!" He chuckled and helped her up. She snagged her red bikini and he whined when he saw that he wasn't going to see her naked. "Aww don't feel that way Inu. You'll see it soon enough" She said as she walked into the bathroom, thinking that he was talking about the bikini. He sighed and quickly dressed into his red swim trunks with a black dragon wrapping around the legs. Kagome came out of the bathroom and Inuyasha almost lost it. There was his vixen standing there wearing that lovely red bikini. The top was a halter cut that covered her "C" cup very nicely, and the bottoms were almost barely there and tied on the sides. He was in awe how good her body looked. He had seen it through the shower door but it didn't do her justice. She had a lean form, abs that were just barely visible and her curves were definitely visible with her suit on. He could tell that Inu Jr. wanted to come out and play but he calmed down enough when she covered up in a red strapless cover up. "Okay so are you ready?"

"Um…? Yeah! Ugh… Let's go!" She smirked and followed her boyfriend out the door to the beach.


	11. Massages and Mates?

Okay guys this is gonna be the last chappie for a little while~~ I got so much going on right now with school and work that I don't know when I'll be able to get another chapter out~~luckily I have already written up to chapter 19 in this story…and that's not even close to the end! :D ~~ so enjoy…. Oh! Btw~~ this chappie has some limey goodness in it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later the three couples made it back to the house. While at the beach they all played volleyball, built sandcastles, and dodged waves in the water. They were having a great time. But the sun was going down and they decided to go get ready for dinner and clubbin'. Inuyasha and Kagome went up to their room to change.

"Hey Inu?"

"Yeah…?" he called from the closet looking for something to wear.

"I'm going to take a shower and get this salt out of my hair. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay. Take your time."

She smiled and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stripped off her suit and washed it out in the sink. She put it on the towel rack to dry. She started the shower and got it to the temperature she wanted and climbed in. She let the warm water soak her body and relax her. She groaned a little when she kneaded her neck and shoulder to get a kink out. After the warm water helped get the tension out of her neck, she started gliding her hands on her body to get the salt off before she lathered up. All the while doing this, she didn't hear the bathroom door open and close; or the shower stall open and close. The kink came back so she started rubbing it again. The next thing she knew she had warm, tan arms circle her waist. She stiffened and turned her head slightly to see silver hair and dog ears. She sighed in relief but still was apprehensive. Inuyasha noticed that she had relaxed but also he felt her anxiety. He kissed her hand and neck where she was rubbing. He nuzzled her up to her ear and whispered, "It's okay Kagome. I'm not going to try anything. I promise." He took his hands from around her waist and brought them to her shoulders. He removed her hand and started rubbing the kinks out of the tense shoulders and neck. She instantly turned to goo. She had experienced those magic hands before when she needed some tension release from those late night homework assignments. He would wake up in the middle of the night and come into her room, sit behind her and rub her tense back and neck. She didn't know how he did it. But after about half an hour, she would be totally relaxed and could get her homework done. This particular situation had the same effect but it was still unnerving. Yes he was rubbing all of her tension and worries away but doing it while completely naked?! But nonetheless, he got her to relax even though they were in a compromising position. She had rested her head on his shoulder and waited for him to be done.

Inuyasha was rubbing his girlfriend's shoulders when she rested her head onto his shoulder. He smiled and continued to rub. During the day he started noticing that Kagome was starting to get a little tense because she would grab her neck and start massaging it. He knew then what he had to do. When she got really tense, it turns into a major headache and she's out for the rest of the night. He found this out about a couple of weeks ago when she was doing her homework one night. She was doing her calculus homework and she was having trouble with it. He could sense her aggravation and tension all the way in the kitchen. He made his way into her room and she was trying her hardest to work the problems and she looked so tired. He went in there and closed the book in front of her. She, of course, protested and when she did her muscles tensed and she held her head and doubled over in pain. Inuyasha rushed to her side and asked her what was wrong. She said to go get her some pain reliever and he did. She took it but still groaning in pain. He sat behind her and started rubbing her back. She relaxed somewhat but was still in pain. He gently brought her up to his chest and started rubbing her shoulders to release the tension. She instantly relaxed and felt her headache slowly go away. She had never thought that this might help her headaches. After an hour of working, Inuyasha had gotten all of the kinks out and Kagome's headache was gone. He was brought out of his memory when he heard Kagome moan as he hit a particular tense spot on her neck. He chuckled. "Does it feel good?"

She nodded her head. "Uh-huh…" she moaned.

"Why didn't you tell me that you needed this? You know you could've asked."

She sighed. "I didn't want to because you were having fun dunking Miroku under the water. I didn't want to take that away from you. Besides it wasn't that bad."

"You know what will happen if it gets too far. You would be out of commission for the rest of the night. Then you would feel guilty about spoiling everyone else's fun because you were sick. I know you Kagome. Next time just tell me okay?"

She nodded her head as he continued to massage her neck and shoulders for a few more minutes. Then he started rubbing up and down her back and arms and kissing her neck where he just stopped massaging. Kagome moaned when he started suckling on the spot that connects her neck and shoulder. He moved his hands back to her front and started rubbing her stomach and hips. Kagome was in heaven. She had gotten a neck rub from her boyfriend and now he was feeling a little bit frisky; which she didn't mind at all. He traced her curves all the way to her breasts and cupped them. She gasped and moaned when he tweaked her nipples. She could feel the warmness pool at her core and had to close her legs in hopes to release some of the friction; it only made it worse.

Inuyasha chuckled noticing her reactions. "You like what I'm doing Kagome?" he cooed in her ear as he licked the shell of it. She arched her back a little and moaned at the feeling her body was going through. She loved it. She had never experience this before. Wherever he touched it felt like molten fire running down her body and core.

Inuyasha was loving the way her body was reacting to his touch and also loving the sounds she was making. He could feel his beast wanting to come out and play but he somehow managed to control it. _'__**Oh come on! She's ripe and ready! We want our mate!**__ We can't… Not without her permission…. __**Can you not smell her?! She is ready for us!**__ She might be physically ready, but emotionally she isn't! Now quit clouding my mind! I don't want to rape her! __**Fine, fine. But we will have our mate very soon…**__'_ He managed to calm his beast down but still wanted to help Kagome along. He slowly made his way down to her core with his right hand but stopped when she gasped. She turned just enough to look into his eyes. He could see she was flushed but also had desire in her dazed eyes.

"Kagome?..... May I?" With his hand slowly massaging her black curls.

She looked up into his eyes and brought her hand up behind his neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. That was all the answer he needed. He tenderly stroked her nether lips and she moaned in his mouth. He parted them with his fingers and started stroking her sex. She groaned when he glided over her sensitive nub. He did it again and her knees almost gave out. He slowly started to work her nub. He felt like she wasn't ready for penetration yet, so he worked her jewel.

She was panting and she could feel something growing in her lower abdomen. She was crying and moaning Inuyasha's name as he massaged her sex with his right hand, massaged her breasts with the left and licking, nipping, sucking and kissing everywhere with his mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She and Inuyasha were together for only one day. But she didn't care. All she wanted was for him to bring her this immense pleasure that she had never known. She started to rub her backside up against his growing erection; eliciting a strangled groan from his throat. She arched her back, she was getting close. Inuyasha noticed this too. He said in her ear, "Come on baby. Let it go. Come for me…." He continued his manipulation of her clit until she arched her back and cried out her first orgasm. He continued to rub her overly sensitive nub until she grew lax in his hold. He turned her so that her chest was against his and held her up close while she regained her breath.

She held onto him while she was regaining herself. She had never felt anything like that. _'If just massaging my clit did that, I wonder what sex is like? Well…. willing sex…'_ She looked up into his eyes. She saw love and desire in those eyes. She smiled and reached up run the still noticeable jagged purple stripes on his checks. He didn't know they were there but oh well. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to hers.

"I'll let you take your shower and I'll see you in the room okay?"

"But what about you?" She could feel that Inu Jr. wanted to play and she felt bad about him not being able to have any fun.

He chuckled and kissed her nose. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You go ahead and clean up and I'll see you in a few."

She smiled. "Okay." She kissed him and he got out of the shower and left her to her now cold shower.


	12. Questions of Demon Decent

Inuyasha looked down at his enraged hard on when he got back in the bedroom. He sighed and looked back at his hand. "I guess you're up." He sat on the bed and clutched Inu Jr. and brought himself relief. After cleaning up, he got dressed and went out onto the balcony. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts with a navy blue polo shirt. He was still wondering about what his beast said not too long ago. _'Is she the one? Is Kagome my mate? It's obvious that my beast thinks so. Maybe I'll call the old man and ask him.'_ He reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He dialed his house number and waited.

"Hello Takahashi residence," replied his mother.

"Hi mom."

"Oh hello darling! I heard that you guys took a trip to the beach. Everything going okay?"

"Yeah we stayed on the beach the whole day and now we're getting ready to go eat."

"Oh okay. Did you remember to put sunscreen on your ears? You always get sunburned on your ears. Oh and did you drink a lot of water so you wouldn't get dehydrated? Oh and did you…"

"Mom! Mom….Yes I put sunscreen on and had plenty to drink. I'm almost 200 years old. I think I know how to take care of myself."

"Yes yes I know. But I still have to make sure don't I? I love my little boy. And even though you are grown up doesn't mean you aren't my little baby boy."

'_Ugh!!'_ "Yeah…. um mom is dad there?"

"Oh yes darling. He's here. I'll get him on the phone for you."

"Thanks mom." He listened as she put the phone down and called for his father to answer the phone. He winced when he heard his mom be so loud. He didn't know how his dad put up with that.

"Ah Inuyasha my boy! How are you doing? You're at the beach right? You did remember to put sunscreen on your ears didn't you?"

'_What is it with my parents and putting sunscreen on my ears?!'_ "Yes dad I did. I already had to go through this with mom; can you not do the same? I got some questions to ask."

"Okay?... What kind of questions son?"

He looked around nervously to see if anybody was near him. "Um?… The kind where you need to go to your office and not let mom hear. The kind that involves a certain part of me that has claimed something or should I say someone….."

Toga seemed shocked. He didn't have this talk with Sesshomaru until he was 500 years old. And it took him a good seven years to figure out that Rin was his mate. Well I guess that Inuyasha is more trusting with his beast than Sesshomaru.

"Okay Inuyasha. I'm moving to my office now. Are you sure that you don't want your mother to know? I mean she already loves the girl as a daughter; so do I. Does she really have to wait?"

"Dad come on! All of this is new to me. She's not of demon descent. She doesn't know what's going on. I need to figure this out first and then you can tell her."

He reached his office door and walked in. He closed the door and sat at his desk. "Okay son. Tell me what's going on."

He looked around again. He didn't notice anyone so he started. "Okay. It all started, really, last night. Me and Kagome were looking at menus for dinner and she asked 'what was I in the mood for?' and of course me being a baka said without thinking, I said 'you' and one thing lead to another. There was a tickle war then making out then a lot of touching…" He stopped when he heard this dad laughing his ass off on the other line. He growled. "DAAAAAAD!!!!"

He stopped laughing and was still a few chuckles in him. "I'm sorry son. Y-you really said that?"_ Chuckle, chuckle._

"Dad this is embarrassing to me! I'm basically talking to you about my sex life! Come on man get a grip!"

"Okay okay son, I'm sorry." He said still stifling a laugh.

"ANYWAY….When the food got there we stopped and I had almost lost control of my beast. I mean I had the red tinted eyes, stripes, claws, fangs, the works! It has never come out like that before. Only when I was extremely angry, not extremely…you know. And then about an hour ago it almost resurfaced again and it said it wanted its mate! It told me before that it wanted to mate with Kagome, now it _sees_ her as its mate!"

"Hmmmm…. I see. So what were you were doing when it tried to resurface again?"

"Ugh….umm….giving Kagome a massage….and ummm…." He said nervously.

"Son….?" He asked sternly.

"In the shower….and umm…I kinda…maybe… helped her along…." He said trying not to really say what he did…

"So you were giving her a massage and it turned into a 'get Kagome off' session?" Toga asked his son bluntly.

Inuyasha scoffed at his father's words. "You didn't have to word it like **that**! But… yeah…"

"Hmmm…. I see. Well it seems that Kagome **is** your mate. I had the same thing happen to me, and even though he acts like a stick in the mud, Sesshomaru had the same reaction to Rin. I know you are scared and want to protect her. But don't let your beast go without. It will be bottled up and then when the time does come, it might hurt Kagome."

Inuyasha had never thought of that. But his dad was right. If he did bottle it up it will be stronger and it will hurt Kagome. He had to figure out how to let off some 'demon beast' steam.

"Dad is there anything I can do to help out my beast until the time comes? Kagome is no way near ready for sex yet."

"Well I guess you can try running on the grounds. Let him out and run around for a little while. That should appease him some. But I guess when you get sexually frustrated let him out and have at it….."

"Eww! Dad coming from you sounds so wrong! But when the time comes, I don't know what to do about making her age like me. I don't want her to die and leave me…"

"Well I'll explain it the way it did to your brother. _ 'Bluntly…'_ You both have to climax at the same time, you mark her, and she has to mark you. Both of you will have to drink each other's blood in order for it to work. But be warned. After she drinks from you, she will be in a lot of pain. She will change to better adapt to your life span and also so she can carry your pups."

"Hasn't she been through enough pain Dad? I don't want to cause her more pain that what she has to go through."

"Unfortunately son, yes you do. I know she loves you and will want to spend the rest of her life with you. And I know she will not have you living through the centuries heartbroken. I'm sorry son but that is the only way."

He sighed. He had a lot to think about and talk about with Kagome when the time was right. He heard someone coming out on the balcony. "Dad I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Good night son. All of you be careful."

"Thanks Dad." With that he hung up his phone. He could smell cherry blossoms and vanilla and knew who came out to greet him. He smiled when she came to his side on the balcony. He looked at her and smiled when he saw she was looking at him. She was wearing some dark washed jeans and a nice red cami that had lace around the bust and also it had glitter on it to make her sparkle when she moved.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself Inu?" she asked while cupping his face.

He turned his head and kissed her palm. He looked back into the sapphire eyes that he had grown to love. "Nothing. Just thinking."


	13. Inupapa?

K guys this might be the last chapter for a week or so ~~ gonna be working a 10-10 shift this weekend so I wont be able to update until at least the 21~~ Happy Reading! R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was ready to go at seven. Sesshomaru called ahead to make sure that there was a table for six. It was a nice sit down restaurant that served fresh seafood. After their meal they went walking on the boardwalk. The girls went into almost every store and the boys were left to just watch the sea roll in. About thirty minutes later, they were on their way back to the house because Rin wasn't feeling well. They all drove back home hoping that Rin would feel better. Sesshomaru carried his sick wife up to their room to lie down. Miroku and Sango decided to watch a monster movie marathon that was on. They invited Inuyasha and Kagome to watch with them, but they decided to take a walk on the beach.

They walked on the beach in the glow of the full moon. It was a chilly night so Kagome had her hoodie on but the best warmth that she had was that she was wrapped into Inuyasha's embrace. They sat down a ways from the house and watched the ocean roll in. She leaned back against his chest that was supporting her. He wrapped his arms around her arms to keep her warm and placed his chin on her head.

"I hope Rin is okay. She wasn't feeling well during dinner either." Kagome said.

Inuyasha had noticed it as well. His sister-in-law wasn't as spunky as she usually was. He had also noticed a slight change in her daffodil scent. It was a little bit spicier than usual and had more of Sesshomaru's scent laced with it. He would have to ask his Aniki about it. He thought he knew what was going on. "I'm sure she going to be just fine Kags. Don't worry, Fluffy will take care of her."

She chuckled and relaxed a little after that. She was worried about her friend and she didn't like anyone to be sick. But Inu was right, Sesshomaru will take care of her. They watched the tide roll in complete silence; just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Kags?"

"Hmm?"

"How is your miko training coming along?"

"Pretty well actually. Kaede said that my aura is almost white. She said that she had never seen an aura that pure before. It's a wonder how it's so pure after all of the crap I've been through." Inuyasha held her tighter for a brief moment and she continued. "I have learned to bring out my powers; which was the hardest part. But now I can produce a small barrier and heal myself a lot quicker. Soon I'll be able to heal as fast as a demon; or at least that's what Kaede told me." She said sounding hopeful.

"Well that's always good to know. You are coming along. I'm proud of you." He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and he gave her another kiss on the lips. They watched the ocean for another hour until they deemed it time for them to head back to the house; mainly because the wind had picked up and Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to catch a cold. They walked into the house and noticed that the TV was still going. Miroku and Sango were asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Kagome quickly threw a quilt over their sleeping forms, turned off the TV, and she and Inuyasha made their way upstairs. They went past Sesshomaru and Rin's door but didn't go in. What they heard answered their question; Rin was throwing up. Inuyasha told Kagome to go on ahead. He knocked on his brother's door and waited for his Aniki to answer. He opened the door and this was the first time that he saw emotion on his face. Sesshomaru was worried for his wife and Inuyasha could clearly see it.

"Just wanted to let you know that if you need anything just let me know."

Sesshomaru looked grateful until he heard his wife heave some more in their bathroom. He looked back to his Otouto. "Could you go downstairs and bring up some water. I don't want her to get dehydrated."

Without another word he left to go do his chore. He came back up and let himself into his brother's room. He went into the bathroom to see his brother sitting behind her holding Rin's hair up while she clung to the porcelain god called the toilet. He sat the water down on the counter and went to the linen closet. He came back to the bathroom and wet it with cold water. He nudged Sesshomaru and told him in Inu, "Put this on the back of her neck. I might help."

Sesshomaru happily obliged and did what his brother told him. "Aniki?" he called once again in Inu.

He looked up from his sick wife. "Is she…"

"Hai Otouto. She is carrying. You smelled her scent change as well?"

"Hai. Congratulations. I'm sorry that she has to go through this though. Do you want me to call Otoosan?"

"No I'll call him tomorrow. We are in for a long night. You and the others can stay if you like but Rin and I are going home tomorrow."

He nodded and they both turned when Rin dry heaved. They both sighed. "I hope you feel better Rin. Good night."

"Night Yash. Thanks." Rin told her brother in law weakly.

He left the couple to go back to his room with Kagome.

Sesshomaru and Rin were left in the bathroom after Inuyasha had left them. Rin seemed to stop throwing up and now had started crying. Sesshomaru scooped up his wife and sat her in his lap and rocked her. Soon she stopped and weakly looked up into her husband's amber eyes.

"I'm sorry Sesshy. I'm sorry I ruined everyone's evening." She started crying again and laid her head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

He held her and ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her. "It's quite alright Rin. You'll be fine soon I promise. Besides I have some good news."

She looked up at him in wonderment. "And what good news can you give me that will make me feel better?"

He chuckled and cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "Well Inupapa is going to be an Inu_**grand**_papa," he said using the name that Rin loved calling his father.

Rin's eyes widened. What little strength she had she threw her arms around her husband and gave him the biggest hug she could give him. He hugged her back with his nose tucked against the side of her neck. They hugged for a few minutes until she felt something wet fall on her shoulder. She lifted her head up to see something that she hadn't before. Sesshomaru, the stoic lord, the ice prince, was crying. She was shocked.

"Baby why are you crying?" she said wiping his tears away with her thumb. He smiled and said five words that warmed her heart, "Tears of joy, my love."

She smiled and he kissed her. "You feel any better?"

"Yeah, but I'm sorry that my $20 fish dinner is heading back to sea."

He chuckled. "It's okay baby. I just want you to feel better."

"I do but I'm hungry now. Do you think we got any crackers?"

"We might. I'll go look downstairs and see." He got up with his precious cargo and took her to the bed. He was about to leave when she started laughing her ass off.

"Woman you just threw up half your body weight in food. What on earth do you find so funny?!"

Her laughter died down and she said, "I guess I have to call _you_ Inupapa now. It doesn't fit your father anymore." He laughed and exited the room to find his pregnant wife some crackers.


	14. Brother Miroku

Sorry its kinda short…. oh well…. At least I updated right?! :P

Inuyasha and Kagome awoke the following morning to the sound of a very loud "HENTAI!" and a slap coming from downstairs. Kagome groaned and turned back into Inuyasha's naked chest. _'Obviously Sango woke up with Miroku holding his favorite comfort, Sango's ass.'_

They heard a disgruntled Miroku respond. "What the hell was that for Sango?! I didn't do anything!! My hand is cursed remember!"

Inuyasha had had enough. He unceremoniously got out of bed and swung the door open. He stomped his way down to the banister and screamed down to his two friends.

"Would you two cut it out?! People are trying to sleep, ya know!!" The next thing he knew his head was killing him. He looked up from where he landed on the floor to see his brother with his fist raised up in the air, once more sporting that stoic face he was well known for.

"Not any more little brother." He walked to the banister and looked over to the monk and slayer. "If you value your lives, take your scrap outside." His eyes gestured towards the doorway and then back to them. "My wife is still sleeping. We did not get to sleep until two hours ago."

"Ah," he smirked and raised his eyebrow. "So you were doing the nasty until five o'clock this morning I see." Poor Miroku; that was the wrong thing to say. First he was slapped in the face and now, he was being pushed up against the wall, dangling one foot off the floor with a very angry dog demon clutching his neck. He looked into his crimson red eyes, and saw his very long fangs about to rip him apart.

"You listen to me monk and you listen well. My_** pregnant **_wife was very sick last night and was throwing up until the wee hours in the morning. My wife and I are very tired and you are trying my patience. If you were not my adopted brother I would have killed you. Do you understand monk?!" Miroku could only nod. Sesshomaru dropped him unceremoniously onto the floor and made his way back to his room and his wife.

Miroku was gasping for air when Sesshomaru dropped him. It was true, if he hadn't been the adopted son of the Takahashi's, he _would_ have been dead. He saw the legs of his girlfriend come into view. He looked up and saw the angry glint in her eyes.

"I think that we should go back to sleep. People are trying to sleep. You go take the bed and I'll take the couch." She grunted and walked up to their bedroom.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs to his friend and helped him up. "You need to get your mind out of the gutter man! Aniki almost killed you!"

"Yeah, don't remind me. I keep forgetting that your parents adopted me." Miroku and Inuyasha had been friends since high school. Miroku was only 15 when his parents were killed in a car accident. And with his only family gone, the Takahashi's took him in. However, they don't see each other as brothers, but very close friends that you see at every family gathering.

"Look Miroku, don't say anything about Rin's pregnancy. Fluffy wants to tell the folks himself. I knew last night but now the whole house knows except for Kagome. I can't believe she slept through all of the yelling."

"Yeah. Well, after all I've been through this morning, I don't think I'm going back to sleep." He said with a sigh. "You going back to sleep?"

"Nah, I'll stay up. We can play video games until everyone gets up. But I think Sango and Kagome will be up soon. Let's let the new parents get their sleep, eh?"

"Yeah, sure thing. So Halo 3 or Call of Duty?"

"Call of Duty all the way man!" The two laughed as Inuyasha plopped down onto the floor after grabbing his controller and turning on the tv.

They played Xbox Live for the next few hours until Kagome and Sango came down dressed and ready to start their day.

"Well me and Miroku are gonna go get some food and bring it back so when Sesshomaru gets up he won't be tempted to kill him. I guess you guys stay here and hold down the fort." Sango said while grabbing her boyfriend by the arm rather forcefully.

"Okay Sango but why would Sesshomaru want to kill Miroku? What did he do?" Kagome asked completely dumbfounded.

Inuyasha whispered to her, "I'll tell you when they leave," while giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Soon after, Miroku and Sango went out to get pizza for everyone and crackers for Rin so that left Inuyasha and Kagome watching a rerun of the monster movie marathon by themselves.

"So, what's going on Inu?"

"Well, this morning, Miroku's 'cursed' hand was fondling Sango's ass. She woke him up with a slap and a yell. I got up and yelled at them and then Sesshomaru got up, dealt with me, and then dealt with them. When Sesshomaru said that he and Rin hadn't gone to sleep until five this morning, you know what Miroku would say." She nodded. "Well, he did say it. So Sesshomaru had him by the neck and told him and the rest of the house the real reason why they were up. It's because Rin was sick because she's pregnant."

"Oh wow! I'm surprised Sesshomaru didn't kill him." Kagome let the news sink in for a moment and then exclaimed joyously. "Rin's pregnant! Oh my gosh! I so can't wait to go baby shopping!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and groaned. _'Women…'_

Miroku and Sango drove to the store to pick up Rin's crackers then stopped off at the local Italian place to get a couple of pies. Miroku was a bit worried; Sango hadn't spoken to him since this morning. She would only ignore him whenever he tried to talk to her.

"Sango?..." No response.

"Sango…. come on and talk to me!" Nothing.

"Fine! Be that way!"

She sighed. "You went waaaay too far this time lecher. You have got to learn there is a time to say shit like that and usually, morning is not good for anyone!"

Miroku said nothing. He knew all of this but he guessed that it hadn't sunk in yet.

"Miroku, you knew that Rin was sick last night and you still went and said that anyway! Sesshomaru would have killed you if you had been anyone else."

"Yes Sango I know….." He looked defeated.

She glared at her boyfriend, "Oh really?…"

"Yeah I do. It's just that it's so hard; when the opportunity presents itself, much like this morning, my mouth just says it before my mind tells me if it's a good idea or not…."

Sango snorted. "We're gonna have to work on that…. And for you punishment, one weeks probation!"

"Sango! You can't do that to me!"

"I can and I did!" Miroku groaned and sighed in sadness.


	15. Daffodils and Cinnamon

Ok guys FORGIVE ME!!! I have been way too busy with school to do anything but school~~lets just say that my program I'm in is a 18 month program squeezed into 6 months… yes now u know my pain… I should be doing homework/studying but I needed to update so here it is! PLEASE R&R!!!! :D

Sesshomaru couldn't go back to sleep after the incident this morning. So he rested in the bed watching Rin sleep. He smiled when she nuzzled to his chest and sighed in contentment. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his nose against her hair. He took a big whiff and smiled. _'Daffodils and a new scent, cinnamon. Now I know when she is pregnant again… Wow! I'm going to be a father… I hope my son looks just like me and has her personality…'_ He knew that he was going to have a son because all first Inu births between couples were always a boy; so he couldn't wait for his son to arrive. He looked down at his wife when he felt her squirming in his arms, trying to get comfortable. He started to growl low in his chest trying to calm her to sleep again. Then he heard his phone vibrating beside him on his nightstand. He growled under his breath and gently moved away from Rin. He got up and answered…

"Morning son…"

He sighed. He always knew just when to call. "Father…"

"You were very anxious last night. So anxious, in fact, that I couldn't even sleep well. What's wrong?" Fathers and sons have a tie together that if one's son is scared or happy, the sire could feel it.

"Well, that makes three of us that couldn't sleep father…"

"What do you mean?"

"Rin and I were up all night. She was sick…"

"Oh. Is she any better?" Sounding worried about his 'daughter'….

"At the moment, she still sleeps. You were lucky you didn't get a call this morning from the police." He growled lightly at the incident that happened not too long ago.

"Why on earth son?!" He asked shockingly.

"Because your adopted son almost lost his life because of that perverted mouth he has." he said growling angrily.

He sighed. "Sesshomaru, you know how Miroku is. I know that he can be a little blunt and also assume things, but you have to, sometimes, let it go. What did he say this time?"

"When I said that I was up with Rin till very early this morning, he said that we were… 'ahem'… After I choked him a little, I told him the real reason why we were up…"

"Because Rin was sick…" Toga added.

"Yes but also something else…"

"What?"

He sighed. He wished he could be there to see his father's face as he gave him the news. "Let's just say that your nick name for Rin has changed and she's given your name to me…"

Toga sat there thinking about what his son had told him. _'Okay Rin calls me Inupapa, which is a very becoming name for me… And Sesshomaru said that she has given that name to him…_' Then it clicked. "Sesshomaru… Am I going to be a…"

He smirked. "Inu_**grand**_papa…" He heard his father howl for joy over the phone.

"So do you know how far along she is?!" He couldn't contain his excitement.

"No, but for her to be throwing up last night, I gather about a month. Maybe a little more…"

"Well, congratulations son! I can't wait!"

He smiled a big smile. "Me either father…."

"Oh wow! A grand-pup and a wedding in the future. How exciting!"

"Father, Miroku and Sango aren't even engaged yet…" he stated somewhat confused.

"Not Miroku, Sesshomaru; Inuyasha and Kagome."

"What?! You mean…"

"He called last night and we had 'the talk'."

"But he's only 200 years old! How can he know that Kagome is his mate? They only met a couple of months ago!

"I'm guessing that when Kagome was sick, and Inuyasha took care of her, like his mate, his demon knew it was her before the actual courting could start. He did say that when they met he had a strong attraction to her; and not just because she's a beautiful young lady, but like they had been friends forever."

He sighed. He had the same thing with Rin. It felt like they had been friends forever when they first met. "Hai, he told me that as well. I guess then you're right father; a new pup and a wedding…

Rin had woken up when Sesshomaru answered the phone. She heard him tell his father about the pup and heard him howl for joy over the phone. She smiled. Then she heard that Kagome was Inuyasha's mate. She softly gasped. _'I have to talk to Kagome about this. I know that she won't have any idea what's going on when they start courting or even some of the things she might have to do…'_ Her stomach rumbled, but not because of being hungry. She groaned and held her stomach; trying to calm it down some. She looked over to where Sesshomaru was still talking on the phone. She reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her.

Sesshomaru heard his wife gasp and quickly told his father he would call him later. He was about to end the call when Rin grabbed his arm. He quickly looked back at her. He heard her mumble. "Sick. Bathroom…" He quickly and gently picked her up and positioned her in front of the toilet. He held her hair up while she emptied her stomach again. After round one she thought. _'I can't wait for this part to be over. Me and the toilet are going to be spending a lot of time together. Uh- oh!'_ And round two started.

Inuyasha and Kagome heard the gut wrenching sound of Rin being sick again. They both winced. "I hope that she doesn't get sicker from not keeping anything down…"

"Yeah me either. I gave her some water last night and she couldn't even keep that down…"

Just then Miroku and Sango came in carrying five pizza boxes, a couple of 2-liter sodas, and a box of lightly salted crackers for Rin. They sat the food on the table and walked to the living room. They too heard Rin be sick again. "Well we got her some crackers. I hope she can at least keep something down…" Sango said out loud. Miroku stayed quiet. He didn't want to say anything that would jeopardize his life or his sex life.

Everyone went into the kitchen to eat. Thirty minutes later, Sesshomaru came down to the kitchen and took a big whiff of the wonderful smell of pizza. "How is Rin doing?" Kagome asked when no one else did.

He smiled at his soon to be sister-in-law. "She's resting. I came down here to get her some crackers and water. I only hope she can keep it down this time…" She got up and handed him the box of crackers and a bottled water out of the fridge. He smiled lightly at her and turned to go back upstairs.

"Hey Sesshomaru, we got you a supreme when you're hungry and Rin some cheese when she feels up to it." He heard Inuyasha say as he left. He and his brother could each eat a whole large supreme in one sitting. He was hungry but his wife came first. He glanced back and replied. "Maybe later, Otouto. Rin needs to eat first…" He proceeded up the stairs so that Rin could eat some 'yummy' crackers and water.

An hour and a half later the expecting parents came down to see everyone watching the monster movie marathon. "Hey guys!" Rin called. She was feeling somewhat better after getting some crackers and water in her. She was now ready to tackle some cheese pizza.

"Hey Rin! You feel any better?" Kagome asked from Inuyasha's lap. They all looked to her, waiting for her answer.

Rin looked down at her still flat tummy with love and rubbed it. She smiled. "We'll be okay…"


	16. Cookie Kisses

The beach trip ended on Monday afternoon. They spent the rest of their time on the beach or either lounging around the house. Rin felt a lot better after the first day so she and Sesshomaru decided to stay the rest of the weekend. Miroku slept on the couch while Sango took their bed upstairs; they were still"recovering" from what happened the other morning. And Inuyasha and Kagome did their homework and enjoyed their time together.

Now they were at home in Tokyo. Toga and Izayoi came over and made everyone a celebration dinner in honor of their first grand-pup. Kagome was helping Izayoi with the cooking.

"So, how was the beach trip hun?"

"Oh it was great Izy! We were on the beach most of the time. Inuyasha and I had homework we had to do; and that put a damper on things, but other than that."

Izayoi watched as the young woman added different seasonings to a soup she was making with a smile on her face. She watched Kagome cook with a sense of peace and joy. She could tell Kagome was passionate about her cooking like she was. Then she thought of something she didn't ask her while she was at the mansion.

"Kagome, honey? Why didn't you go to school for the culinary arts? You seem to love it and from what I've seen, it calms you in a way."

Kagome sighed as she stirred her soup. "Well, it was a dream of mine when I was younger. I always had a knack for mixing the right ingredients into whatever I was making. It really is one of my passions; but cooking can either make or break you. So I decided to do something that I know will benefit me in the end…"

"So you chose to go to school for business management and work for a business tycoon instead of following your dream?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that." She said sounding defeated. She knew in her mind what she was doing was best for her; but her heart still telling her to follow her dreams. She sighed again and went back to stirring her soup.

The timer on the oven had 'dinged' and Izayoi grabbed her oven mitt to take the cookies out. She smiled and sighed as the smell of chocolate chips rushed to her nose. Then, she heard four sets of footsteps running towards the kitchen. She and Kagome looked to the doorway and saw Toga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku all trying to get into the kitchen at the same time. They both giggled at the antics of the four males. Izayoi sat the hot tray of cookies down onto the counter. While four sets of eyes watched her, or should we say, not her but the cookies. Once the cookie sheet was on the counter she took off her mitt and glared at her boys. "Okay children, you know the rules! No cookies until **after** dinner!" All four groaned and pouted. With lots of effort the four managed to unstick themselves from the doorway and made their way to the living room where the rest were waiting.

Kagome and Izayoi started laughing at the four men that left the kitchen. "Please don't tell me that happens every time you make cookies!"

"Yes it does. I usually have to get a fly-swatter after them!" She placed the cookies onto a cooling rack but scooped two off of it. She walked over to Kagome who was turning the stove off so her soup wouldn't over cook. Izayoi held out her hand, offering a cookie to her future 'daughter'.

Kagome looked at her confused. "Didn't you just say no cookies until after dinner?" she giggled while she asked.

Izayoi smiled and bit the other cookie. "What they don't know won't hurt them." She winked.

Kagome laughed and ate her cookie happily.

"Inuyasha?! Can you come in here and help me set the table?!" Kagome called from their dining room while trying to balance an arm full of plates.

"Yeah I'm coming!" He sped to the dining room to help his girlfriend. He found her with her back to him and bent over the table. _'Oh dear Kami! She would be wearing those damn shorts again….'_ He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist so that his front covered her back. She tensed only for a second then relaxed. She leaned back up and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She sighed and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. She looked up into his honey colored eyes and smiled. He smiled and leaned down and gave her a kiss. It was a small kiss but it took her breath away and left her knees weak. She looked up at him and noticed he was licking his lips, a lot.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what Inu?"

"You taste…sweet. Like chocolate…"

Her eyes widened and she inaudibly gasped. _'Uh oh! I bet he tastes the cookie!'_

He looked down at her and smirked, showing off one of his sharp fangs. "Kagome….did you have a cookie before dinner?" he said with an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh! Um….no! I just smell like them because I was in the kitchen when they were baking!" She giggled nervously.

"Hmmm… but you wouldn't taste like one if you didn't have one." He licked her lips to capture some of the cookie taste that still lingered. She moaned into his mouth and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. It wasn't long until Inuyasha had lifted Kagome by her ass onto the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to rub her heated sex on his growing erection. He groaned as she moaned. He broke away from her succulent lips and moved towards her neck to shower it with attention. She moaned loudly when he started to suck on her sweet spot. He moved up to her ear and whispered huskily, "Kagome, we need to stop before I pin you down and take you right here on the table…"

She groaned in his ear. "Well you're the one that started kissing me!" She moaned in his ear as his hand cupped her breasts.

"You're the one that ate a cookie and your kisses taste so damn good." He gasped in her ear as her hand started stroking Inu Jr. He growled when he felt his beast start to surface. "Woman…you don't know what you're doing to me…."

Kagome looked up with dazed eyes and saw that his eyes were almost blood red. His stripes, she had seen before were more pronounced and his fangs were a little longer. She ran one of her fingers across his stripes and a low growl came from within his chest. He found it, oddly, soothing. While Kagome stroked his face, Izayoi came in to see why they were taking so long to set the table. What she saw shocked her and made her happy at the same time. She had come through the doorway from the kitchen so she was facing her son. She could see that his beast was closer to the surface than usual but what really got her was that Kagome wasn't scared by his transformation. She saw her son open his still red eyes to gaze at the girl he feel in love with then shifted to her. She was startled but not scared. But she knew to keep caution. She saw that her son was telling her to leave them alone with his eyes and she also heard a warning growl. She slowly walked back out of the room to find her husband. She had to ask him about their son's feelings and actions towards the young woman.

Inuyasha looked back into Kagome's eyes after his mother left the room. She was looking at him with awe filled eyes. He smirked down at her and gave her another kiss. She returned it. It wasn't a heated kiss that led to anything sexual, but it was filled with just as much passion. They ended the kiss and hugged tightly. They held each other until Inuyasha felt that his beast had receded. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh. He opened them to look at Kagome with his now amber eyes. She smiled up at him. She reached up to rub his ears and he smiled at her again. He leaned his forehead onto her chest and let her continue.

After a few minutes of rubbing his ears Kagome broke the silence. "You okay?"

He breathed in her cherry blossom and vanilla scent and sighed. "Yeah. You?"

"Uh huh…" She sighed as she looked at the bare table. "We need to set the table."

He nodded his head into her chest and stood up straight again. They kept their eyes locked as he leaned down and gave her a short, but loving kiss. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I'm sorry that I came onto you like that Kagome. When you're ready, just let me know." Kagome knew what he meant.

She smiled at his sincerity. She knew that she wasn't that ready for sex yet, and it warmed her heart and cleared her mind of worry knowing that he knew that too. She looked down and still saw that Inu Jr. was still, somewhat, ready to play. She turned her head to look at the hanyou. "Are you sure you're okay?" She said glancing toward his semi. He looked down and sighed.

He looked back up into her azure eyes and cupped her check with his hand. "Don't worry about me Kagome… I'll be fine." He left her side to start setting the table. She saw him as he used his demon speed to properly set the table for eight people.

She sighed. _ 'I do hope you're okay Inu…'_

I'M BACK MY LOVELYS!!! Hehehe I FINALLY finished my CT certification and now I have to take the national registry (HUGE & EXPENSIVE TEST BTW) so that I be a registered CT Technologist! YAY! :D anyway I will be updating Dr's real soon (for those that follow along with that one as well) so stay tuned!


	17. Party Planning,Talking &Relieving Stress

Hey guys! Sorry this is sooooo late! A lot has happened since I last updated and it has been a huge emotional roller coaster! ~~ This and the next chapter kind of go together so I'm posting them un-beta'd~~ so bear with me and my grammatical errors ~~ but I really wanted to update! :D

Dinner was great. Kagome was very proud of herself when her whole pot of soup was eaten; especially since Rin could keep it down. She smiled as she walked into her employer's office. Myoga Nomi was a multi-billionaire that owned half of Tokyo; which the other half was owned by the Takahashi's. She smiled as she walked into her office and gathered her computer and her Blackberry. She loved working for the jijii. He always had the knack to make her laugh. And he was very considerate when she was sick nearly three months ago. She stepped into the older man's office and saw that he was on the phone. It sounded important so she kept quiet as she walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. He ended the call and turned to see his assistant. He was a very short man that stood about four feet tall. He was balding on the top of his head but the sides still had a thick layer of graying hair. She had to stifle of chuckle when the top of his bald head glimmered like a newly waxed floor. He was wearing his usual business suit that was specially made for a man of his stature. She knew that he was a demon but she never really asked how old the demon was. She waited until he sat the phone in its cradle so that he can address her. "Ah Ms. Higurashi! How are you doing this fine morning?"

She smiled at the old man. "Very well thank you! So, is it about that time of year to start planning the Christmas party?" She smiled at the old man that smiled back at her. She absolutely loved Christmas and especially, planning a Christmas party with unlimited expenses. She'd always make the ballroom at whatever hotel hosting the party glitter and shine with exquisitely decorated Christmas trees and the best catering money could buy.

Myoga smiled at the young woman. "Yes my dear it is time to start planning. But this year it's not just going to be a Christmas party. I have been approached by the CEO of Tokyo General Hospital to sponsor a charity event for the new children's wing of the Children's Hospital downtown. It's to raise money of course but also to receive toys for children in the hospital around Christmas time; so they too can feel loved during this special time of the year. So Kagome, what are your ideas for the party that has also been turned into a charity event?"

Kagome pondered upon this for a few moments. Then it hit her. She squealed at the idea. Myoga just watched as her face lit up with excitement of her idea with a smile on his face; he knew right then it would be a good one. He anxiously listened to his assistant's ideas of this year's Christmas party_. 'Indeed a very good idea!'_

Toga was working in his office at home when his lovely wife came in. He smiled at her and noticed the serious look on her face. _'I wonder what that face is for…..'_

"Toga honey, we need to talk…"

He shut his computer and pushed it aside and motioned for her to come to him. She sat in front of him on the edge of his desk. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at her husband. He scoffed at the glare that she was giving him.

"Izayoi?! Why are you mad at me?!"

She still glared at him and turned her head to look out the window that showed her garden. "Why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha and Kagome were mates?" She asked in a cold voice that Toga had only encountered a couple of times in his life…

He shuddered at the iciness that filled the room. _'I guess she got that from Sesshomaru…'_ He sighed and decided to tell her. "I didn't tell you because our son didn't want you to know…." _'Bad move!'_

She turned her head sharply to look at him. "What?! Why didn't he want me to know?! He told you!..." She screamed on the verge of tears. How could her only son not trust her with this information….

Toga stood and held his wife. He knew this was coming, but he was ready for it. She hugged him back. He rocked her a little and growled a low hum in his chest to comfort her. "He didn't want to tell you because all of this is new to him. He wanted to figure it out for himself before you found out. They've only been courting for a few days… And his beast has already recognized Kagome as his mate. So it's been scaring him. And I'm sure he didn't want you to know because you would be over there in a minute to try and plan their wedding…" Izayoi laughed into his chest. She looked up into her mate's eyes and smiled.

"Hai Toga. You're right. I guess I just over reacted…"

He smiled at his mate in his arms. He leaned down and gave her a loving kiss. "So how did you find out?"

"Last night. Did you notice that it took them quite a while to set the table?"

He pondered on this and he did notice that it was a good while after Kagome called Inuyasha to help her that they said that dinner was ready. "Yes I do remember that…"

"Well I went to check on them to see what was taking them so long and I kind of…interrupted them…"

Toga sighed. His son was getting careless. "Was his beast close to the surface?"

"Hai. The closest I've ever seen. He even growled at me to stay away…" She said dejectedly while looking down as if in shame.

Toga hooked his knuckled finger under his mate's chin and lifted gently. Their eyes locked and he kissed her. She responded back. He could tell that she was depressed about the whole thing; not just because of their link together, but her demeanor wasn't as spirited as usual. They stopped and gazed into each other's eyes resting their foreheads on the others. "Izy… Don't be discouraged by our son's actions… He's just relying on instinct in those situations… But I do think that he needs to come by so he can "release" some of that pent up energy. Also, you and maybe Rin need to sit down with the girl and explain a couple of things. But let's just wait until Inuyasha figures things out…"

She smiled up at her mate and kissed him. "Okay…"

Just then they heard their front door slam open and close with a lot of force…

Inuyasha was beyond stressed. He had woken up late and was forced to go his morning classes in the same clothes he wore the night before. It wasn't the fact that his clothes were wrinkled to all get out, but also that of Kagome's sweet, spicy scent of arousal was embedded into the fibers. He groaned when he first smelled it on his clothes. He sat through his Business Economics class on pins and needles. He wanted to be with Kagome. Not just to spend time with her but the actual physical process of.

Halfway during his class he could see his vision start to tint red and his beast would come out a little bit more after every breath he took. Her scent was his undoing. He gathered his things and rushed out of the class. His beast was close to being unchained but he tried to hold it in; and Inu Jr. was unbearably hard. He got into his car and sped away to his parent's house. How he got there without being pulled over for reckless driving or speeding he didn't know, nor did he care. He had to release the stress of it all and maybe change his clothes.

He slammed open and closed his parent's front door and ran through to the back yard. By the time he was out in the open his beast had fully awakened. He howled in conquest. He started running and clawing at every tree he passed. He whined when he kept breathing in his mate's scent on his master's clothes. He stopped and looked down at his clothes and also the noticeable tent in his pants. He clawed at his clothes and finally he was naked knelling down in pain of it all. That's when he smelt and felt the aura of his sire. He turned his blood red eyes to his sire and growled a warning but soon followed by a whine of pain. He turned to look down at his engorged member. The beast reached out with his hand and started to stroke it. He whined saying it wanted its mate.

Toga looked at his son with a sigh. He had heard his beast howl and followed him out to the grounds. He saw his torn clothes not even a foot away from the hunched over naked form of his son. He could clearly smell Kagome's arousal on them. It smelled nice but he knew that it wouldn't affect him as much as his son. He noticed his son look at him with his blood red eyes. His son's beast told him to stay away in Inu but soon whined in pain. Toga winced at the painful cry of his offspring. It killed him to know that he was in pain; but he could do nothing to help him. He walked away and masked his scent and aura so that his son would think that he was gone. He took his post, as fatherly instincts took over, to keep his son safe from danger to himself or anyone else until his rage and desire to mate with Kagome had ceased.

The beast noticed his sire was gone. He continued to stroke his manhood until he had climaxed. He howled out for all to hear. His fangs were bared and the unused hand clawed the tree next to him. He whined when his erection didn't go down. He still wanted his mate; he wanted to make her his, he wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk, he wanted to be stuck in her wet passage as he emptied his seed in her fertile womb. But for some reason his master held him back from going to her. He whined. _'__**Why do you keep me here?! I want my mate! She must be taken and pupped! **__You can't! She is not ready! Besides if you try to go to her, Alpha and sire will attack you to keep mate safe!'_ The beast didn't say anything after that but continued to stroke himself to relieve the painful lust.

Toga listened at the painful grunts and whines of his son. He could feel the anguish that his son's mind was going through. So as the sun rose high in the sky he continued to protect his son until his beast was fulfilled.

Around six hours after Inuyasha had arrived at his home, and hearing the painful grunts and moans from his youngest son, Toga could feel the demonic aura around his son lessen. He watched as his son collapse onto the ground in a tired and sweaty heap. Once his breathing slowed and Toga could tell that his son was sleeping, he approached his son's body. He had placed the blanket that he had brought with him around his son's sleeping form and carried him back to his home.

Izayoi was told to stay in the house until her mate had returned. When Toga returned, she saw her mate carrying her sleeping son into his room. Izayoi was instantly worried for her son. She followed him and Toga placed his son on his bed and covered him up with the blanket. He turned to his wife's worried face. He walked up to her and gave her a reassuring hug. She relaxed a little but still watched her son's sleeping form on the bed. "He'll be fine Izy. Just let him sleep." They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.


	18. A Healing Touch

K guys!~~ this chapter has some more shower romance between Inu and Kags ~~ not really as graphic as before but still a shower scene none the less

Inuyasha woke up with a huge headache and was very sore. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was in his room at his parent's house. He sat up and groaned as a new wave of pain from his headache ran through his body. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Trying to think how he got here. He remembered getting up late this morning and going to class and then everything else was blank… _'How the hell did I get here? And a better question is how in the hell did I get naked?!'_ He heard his door open and his father walked in followed closely behind him his mother. Inuyasha sighed at the look of worry across their faces. "Okay guys…What happened?"

Toga went to his son's side and Izayoi went to his dresser to pull out some sweatpants, a t-shirt and a pair of boxers that he kept there when he was over. She gave them to her son and smiled sweetly at him. "After you and your father talk, and you take a shower, come down and eat dinner. Kagome and I will be waiting." With that she left to go see to dinner.

Father and son watched as she left and were left alone. Toga took a deep stressful breathe and let it out. He sat down beside Inuyasha on the bed. Inuyasha couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Dad what's going on?! The last thing I remember was going to class this morning… How did I get here and why in the hell am I naked?!"

Toga sighed and closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed. "Son, do you have any idea how much danger you were to Kagome today?..." he asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose to fight away a headache.

That got Inuyasha's attention. Kagome was in danger…. Of him?… Then he realized what his father was talking about. "Dad, did "he" make an untimely visit today?" He asked in a scared voice.

Toga sighed and looked at his son. He could see the worry laced in his son's face. "Don't worry Inuyasha… You didn't hurt Kagome… You might've hurt yourself some but you'll heal by tomorrow morning…"

Inuyasha cautiously looked under the blanket that he was covered in to inspect at his manhood. He gasped at what he saw. His whole groin region was bruised and somewhat rubbed raw. He groaned. "How long was he out?" He asked still looking at the pitiful condition Inu Jr. was in.

"Well… He was out for about six hours, and you released some 'stress' for about five…"

"GOOD KAMI! No fucking wonder I'm so sore!"

Toga laughed at his son. He had gone through this for a little while before mating Izayoi. But his beast wasn't out for that long. He was somewhat proud of his son…

Inuyasha lowered the blanket gently and winced slightly as the blanket came to rest on himself. He looked at his dad laughing at his expense and kicked him lightly making him shut up his insistent laughing. "DAAAD! Come on!!!"

Toga stopped laughing and sat up on the bed. He looked at his son. Inuyasha had a frown on his face and looking down so that his bangs covered his eyes. Toga got up from his spot on the bed and made his way to his son. He gave him a small slap on the back. "Come on son. You go get a shower and meet us downstairs. Your mother invited Kagome's family as well. And don't worry about it right now… We'll talk after dinner."

Inuyasha looked up at his father and nodded. With that Toga left his son's room. Inuyasha stayed in bed for a few minutes. He lifted the blanket to inspect Inu Jr. again. He groaned. _'Well, this is gonna suck!'_ He proceeded out of the bed and groaned when he tried to walk and his knees buckled. He made it to his bathroom a few minutes later and turned on the shower. He climbed in once the water was the right temperature and sighed as the nearly scorching water hit his sore body. He groaned as he leaned his head onto the tile wall. "What in the hell happened…" _'__**I need our mate….**__ Oh no! Not you again! What in the hell did you do to me?! __**I didn't do anything! I wanted our mate and you wouldn't let me go to her!**__ You know why damn it! She's not ready for us yet! __**Awww….but her arousal smelled so delicious though…**__ What do you mean 'her arousal'? We didn't even see Kagome yet today.__** It lingered on your clothes from last night baka…**__'_

That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered all of the agonizing pain that his beast went through today. And he did remember Kagome's scent in his clothes… Arousal and fertility… He sighed; no wonder his beast wanted to claim Kagome so badly… She was ready to be pupped last night. And not being able to do anything last night, his beast was on edge anyway. So when he couldn't change clothes this morning, he could smell her scent the whole day and he finally came out when he couldn't take it anymore….

Inuyasha sighed as he felt his beast recede into the back of his mind. He ran the soap over his sore body and cleaned himself of sweat and dirt. He at least wanted to be clean when he saw Kagome and her family.

Kagome got a call from Izy saying that Inuyasha was over at their house visiting and was planning to have dinner with them; and also that they wanted to meet her family. _'Oh brother…'_ Kagome called her mother to let her know what was going on and that she would be there after work to lead them to the Takahashi's. They made it there at around six. She got out of her car and walked to her mother's car to escort them into the house. She got to the car and busted out laughing. Her mother, brother and grandfather were all staring at the mansion with wide eyes and slack jawed faces. They each came out their musings when they heard Kagome laughing at them. They each scowled at her then blushed with embarrassment. "Don't worry. I did the same thing…" She escorted them to the door and rung the doorbell. A few moments later, Izayoi opened the door. "Now you know that you don't have to ring the door bell Kagome! Come on in and introduce me to your family!" Kagome blushed and followed her into the mansion with her family in tow. Kagome introduced her family to both Izayoi and Toga, who had just come from upstairs. "So where is Inuyasha?"

"He's taking a shower. He'll be down in a few minutes. If you like you can go up and wait for him in his room." Kagome smiled and ran up to meet him in his room.

Kagome's mother, which her name is Ayumi was looking a little bit skeptical and worried that her only daughter was going upstairs to wait for a man, that she hadn't met yet, to get out of the shower. Sato, Kagome's grandfather, was thinking along the same lines as his daughter.

Toga sensed the uneasiness coming off of Ayumi and Sato. "Don't worry about Kagome. My son has enough sense in him not to take advantage of her…" Izy glared at him from behind the small family. He smiled and ushered the Higurashi's into the sitting room to wait for their children and dinner.

Kagome went up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. She knew which one was his because the room that she stayed in was right across the hall. She quietly opened the door and crept in quietly. She could hear the shower still going and Inuyasha groaning. She could tell that this type of groaning wasn't of pleasure but of pain. She sighed listening to him. _'Aww my poor Inu… What's wrong?'_ She got up closer to the bathroom door and she could smell his soap; she drooled. This time she heard him whine in pain. She frowned; she wanted to see what was wrong. She quietly opened the door and closed it. She saw that Inu's shower had frosted glass doors and also that it was sweltering hot in there. She only hesitated for a moment before she quickly removed her clothes and opened the door to see Inuyasha's wet hair and soapy backside towards her. She got into the shower, closed the door and addressed him. "Inu?" She asked with concern laced in her voice.

Inuyasha was too focused on the careful manipulation of his manhood and washing it that he didn't notice the person that caused him so much pain had gotten into the shower with him. He heard her sweet voice and stood rigid. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough there was his mate standing there with her arms covering her modesty; somewhat. "K-Kagome? What are you doing here?"

She looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I just wanted to check on you. I came into your room and you sounded like you were in pain… I was worried…" He carefully turned around to face her. He stepped closer to her and brought her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed happily. He smelt her hair and her scent was spicier than usual. '_She's still fertile…'_ But he knew that he didn't have to worry about his beast for a little while. He got his fill this afternoon. Inuyasha was quite content standing in a hot shower holding his mate, his soon-to-be wife.

Kagome was glad that he came up to her and hugged her. It meant that he wasn't mad at her for disturbing his shower; now she was wondering why he was whining in pain. "Inu? Are you sure you're okay? You're not in pain are you?" She asked as she cupped his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb.

He smiled lightly and kissed her palm slowly; savoring their moment together. He breathed a sigh. He looked into her blue sapphires that he loved so much and smiled lightly. "I'll be fine baby… I've just had a hard and trying day…" He hissed in pain when she moved her hips slightly and rubbed his manhood trying to get closer to him. He quickly grabbed onto her hips to stop her from moving as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?! Where does it hurt so I can make it better?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

He laughed in spite of it all. "Kagome…. You can't really help me with this. It has to heal on its own…"

She nudged her shoulder to get his attention. He gazed with pain filled eyes into hers. "Please baby… Let me help you…" She pleaded with a single tear falling from her eye. She knew that he had helped her so much now it was time for her to pay him back. If only she knew what part of him she had to heal, then she might've taken a second thought before agreeing…

He looked down and sighed. "If you heal me and promise not to freak out, I'll tell you what happened to me today… Why I am in so much pain…."

She was flabbergasted. Why would she freak out? "O-okay…"

He grabbed onto her hands and slowly, inch by inch, lowered them to his groin. He yelped in pain as she barely grazed him.

She was scared when Inu took her hands and he was leading her down south. He stopped as she palmed his manhood and yelped when her hand slightly grabbed it. She could feel that it was hot to the touch and there was trauma to it. _'What in the world did you do for your dick to be in pain Inu?!'_ She closed her eyes to concentrate on her miko powers. Inuyasha also had his eyes closed tight in pain. He was breathing hard, trying not to cry out as Kagome touched him delicately. If he wasn't in so much pain he would've found this situation slightly erotic. _'Feh! The first time she touches me skin-to-skin and I can't even enjoy it…'_ They didn't notice a pale blue light being emitted from Kagome's hands nor did they notice that Inuyasha's swelling and bruises were going away. Inuyasha felt a tingling of power coming from his girlfriend into his lower region. He sighed in relief, feeling the pain receding. A few minutes later, Kagome was done. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were still closed. She opened them a few moments later. Her eyes displayed tiredness but she smiled all the same; her smile was contagious, Inuyasha smiled too. "You were my first…" she said meekly with slight amusement. He laughed and she chuckled. Then he noticed that her hands were still palming his family jewels and manhood. He looked down and so did she. They blushed and she took her hands away. He hugged her again, and she hugged him back. "Thanks Kagome…. But you really didn't have to…"

She sighed and buried her face into his chest. "You've helped me so much and I wanted to pay you back…. And I don't like seeing you in pain either…" She ended with a yawn. He chuckled at her yawn.

"You sleepy?" He nodded her head and closed her eyes. He chuckled again. "Don't fall asleep yet. We're still under running water…"

"Okay Inu…" She said in a weak, tired voice.

He quickly turned off the now cold water and dried themselves off. Kagome was asleep before they left the bathroom. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. He covered her up with the blanket he was wrapped in. He quickly dressed and sprinted across the hall. He found a lounging set in Kagome's size that his parents had bought for her and put it on her. He laid down beside her when his task was done. She cuddled up against him and hugged his middle with her arms. She mumbled some incoherent things and he chuckled. He laid there looking over her beauty and stroking her hair when he sensed his father coming up the stairs. Inuyasha continued what he was doing even when Toga stepped into the room.

Toga was wondering what was taking so long with his son and soon to be daughter, so he politely excused himself from the sitting room to go check on the two. He proceeded to his son's room and went in. He saw the two on the bed in different clothes than before, enjoying time together. Inuyasha looked up and smiled at his father and looked back down at the angel in his arms. Toga called in Inu… "Son, we are waiting for you two downstairs…"

"Just a few more minutes Dad… She's tuckered out after healing me…"

Toga's eyes grew and he gasped. "She healed you?!"

"Hai… We'll be down in a few…"

He smiled at his family and turned to leave. "Five minutes son; it's not nice to keep guests waiting…" With that he left.


	19. Dinner

In lieu of my 100th review I am posting another chapter!~~ and since I was off today, I have written up to chapter 26!~~yay for me! ~~ Enjoy my peoples! Please R&R! ~~ and also please check out my new songfic, Teardrops, if you haven't already!~~ tell me what you think! :D

Inuyasha turned back to the angel in his arms. He **really** hated to wake her up, especially after she exhausted her energy healing him. He moved his hand down her soft porcelain skin. She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and moved against the ministration against her cheek. He chuckled. He scooted up closer to her ear. He breathed in her scent and smiled. "Kagome…?" He called to her softly in her ear. She groaned in her sleep but didn't move. "Kagome…" he said a little louder as he nudged her. Her eyes fluttered and her blue eyes looked at him with still sleepy eyes. He smiled at her again. "I'm sorry baby. But you need to get up so that we can go eat dinner with my parents and your family."

She closed her eyes again and sighed. "Okay…" He got up and brought her with him. She groaned as she was sat up without warning. She tried to smack him but she was too tired. She opened her eyes and scowled at him. "Why couldn't I have slept five more minutes Inu? Just five?" She said while holding up her hand clearly demonstrating her five more minutes she wanted with her fingers. He chuckled at her and pulled her up and held her as she was limp in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. He did the same.

"You can't because dad already came up here to see what was taking so long and because it's the first time our families have gotten together. I promise we can sleep in as long as you want tomorrow morning; but for now let's just go downstairs and eat and visit with our family…"

She sighed again his chest and looked up at him. She stood up on tippy-toes and gave him a small but loving kiss. "Okay Inu… Let's go. I'm hungry anyway." She said with a smile on her face. He smiled too and kissed her.

Toga had made it back downstairs after talking with his son. He was very surprised at what Kagome did for his son. That meant a lot to him and he was sure that it meant a lot to his son as well; in more ways than one… He walked back into the sitting room where his guests were adamantly talking about their life as shire people. He was glad that someone in the world took care of historic places like that. They talked about it with such passion that he knew then where Kagome got her loving and caring heart from. He was glad that his son had picked someone so caring and so loving. He was brought out of his thoughts when his wife and mate addressed him. "I'm sorry honey. What did you say?"

Izayoi sighed and asked her question again. "Are the children coming down? Dinner is almost ready."

"Yes love they will be down momentarily." No sooner did he utter those words he heard the door upstairs open and close, signaling that his son and 'daughter' were coming down to grace them with their presence. A minute later Inuyasha and Kagome entered the sitting room with "Hi's" and smiles.

"Kagome dear you look so tired! You didn't look so tired earlier? Long day at work?" Her oblivious mother asked her.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah mom. Just getting stuff together for the Christmas party…" Which wasn't a lie per say; it just wasn't why she was so tired.

Just then one of the kitchen maids came in and announced that dinner was ready. They all smiled and went to the dining room for dinner.

Dinner was served and everyone's mouths were watering. Rice, sushi, seafood, kobe beef, and vegetables amongst other different things. Izayoi went all out for this dinner. "Mrs. Takahashi, you didn't have to prepare all of this food for us."

"But I just love it when we have guests and my cooking staff and I can cook for them! It's a real joy I have. And please call me Izayoi or Izy. Mrs. Takahashi seems so….formal."

"Oh okay then. And call me Ayumi."

Izayoi smiled. "Okay Ayumi! Okay everyone let's say thanks an… Inuyasha Takahashi! You know not to start eating until **after** you say thanks!" Everyone looked at the hanyou with his cheeks full of his mother's cooking and another fork full of food ready to be shoveled in. And Sota was right across from him with the same exact expression on his face; with the same full cheeks like a hamster.

"Sota Higurashi! You should know better!" grandpa scolded his grandson. Sota swallowed his big mouth full of food and mumbled to his elder "sorry." Inuyasha did the same to his mother. Blessings were heard all around the table and the dinner had begun. Some groans of mouthwatering pleasure were heard all throughout dinner. No one said anything to anyone, all that was heard was the clanking of the dishes.

Toga was wondering about the Christmas party that Kagome had mentioned earlier. He knew that she was the assistant of an old family friend that plans these ornate Christmas parties. _'I wonder if she was responsible for last year's blast.'_ "Kagome…?"

She paused her talking to her brother to address the older Inu. "Yes sir?"

He smiled at the respect that she gave him._ 'Yes she will be a great mate for my son…'_ "The Christmas party that you mentioned earlier; are you planning old Myoga's party this year?"

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "Yes I am! It's going to be even better than last year!"

Izayoi was surprised. "So were you responsible for last year's party?!"

Kagome smiled as she blushed. "Yeah I was… I just love how the silver and frost looked together. But this year is going to be fun!"

"How so?"

"Because this year it's not only a Christmas party, but also a charity event for the new Tokyo General Children's Hospital opening up downtown." She said quite proudly as she indulged in her vanilla ice cream with hot fudge sauce.

Toga and Inuyasha visibly stiffened. "Kagome…" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth.

"Hmm?" She said with a mouth full of her dessert.

"Is **he** going to be there?...." Kagome dropped her spoon and started wide eyed at her boyfriend. She had been so excited about the whole party and being able to plan it that she had not even realized that Hojo was required to go. She had seen in the paper about a month ago that he was now the supervising doctor on the children's floor at the hospital; and most likely one of the main doctors at the new building downtown. "Oh Kami!" she whispered; but the demons heard her all the same.

"Inuyasha? Who are you talking about?" Ayumi asked; Sato was thinking the same.

"Kagome honey…They don't know yet?!" Izayoi asked shocked.

Kagome couldn't take it. She ran out of the room leaving her family and an upturned chair in her wake. Inuyasha ran after her.

Now things were very awkward. Ayumi and Sato just stared after were she had ran off to. "What is going on here?! Who was your son talking about and why did my granddaughter run out like that?!" Sato was fuming. They were hiding something and he didn't like it.

Ayumi rested a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down; slightly. "My father is right… Something is wrong with Kagome and we obviously don't know what's going on; and it seems that you all know…" Toga and Izayoi looked at each other and sighed. They had hoped that the girl had already told her family, but it seems that they would have to break the ice. "It all started the day she came by to see Inuyasha's apartment…"

She ran outside, she didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. _'How could I have been so stupid?! Of course Kami would do this to me! It's not fair, he would have to ruin my whole planning of one of the greatest parties of the year… I don't want to see him ever again! Why can't he just leave me alone!'_ Then she tripped and fell over a jutting tree root and hurt her ankle. _'Of course. Clumsy me had to go and hurt herself and I don't even know where I am.'_ Then she felt a drop of water on her arm, then another and another. She looked up at the cloudy sky and the bottom fell out. She looked back down at her now cold and wet ankle and saw that it was starting to swell. She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

Inuyasha continued to run after Kagome and he found her just as the rain started. She looked so pitiful. He went over to her and picked her up gently. She winced when her ankle moved slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his warmth; even if it was wet. He ran with his demon speed back to the house. He was fast but it didn't matter; they were still soaked when they arrived. He scaled the stairs in one leap, carrying her to his bathroom. He sat her down onto the toilet seat and knelt down in front of her. "Kagome?"

She looked up into his eyes and saw true concern in those amber pools. She smiled and then her disposition changed. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she looked away from him so that he wouldn't see her cry. He cupped her cheek and gently turned her to look into her eyes. "Why do you hide from me?"

She sniffed. "I'm sorry Inu. I'm just mad at myself for not noticing this situation sooner and I- I –I'm scared…." she whispered the last part. He got closer to her and hugged her as she cried. He hated it when she was like this. He only hoped that when they did go to the party that Homo would stay far, far away from them. He would protect her if anything happened.

Ayumi and Sato were furious! They were angry at the Takahashi's, as well as Kagome, and Sota for that matter, for not telling them earlier. But they were livid at Hojo and what he did to her. They, like the rest of them, wanted to rip him a new one; kill him even.

Ayumi was worried more about her daughter because she had to go through this all by herself for the first couple of days before she got to her son's apartment. She wondered about how she was really taking it; yes she seemed okay but how well did she take the whole thing. From her reaction earlier, she didn't think that she wasn't over it yet. But Inuyasha and his family seemed to be doing a pretty good job helping her out. Now that her and her father knew, they too can help her get over this tragedy.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the shower, the hot water beating down on their chilled forms. He held her as she rested her head on his chest. He was holding her weight a little bit more because of her injured ankle. He would have to look at it after their shower. He wanted to be there for her and help her out. He thought that she was over it but he guessed that with the possibility of seeing that bastard at the party just brought back those feelings of dread and fear.

Soon he had them both out of the shower, dried off, dressed and now laying on the bed. She was huddled closely under his chin; shaking. She couldn't hold back the tears that leaked from her eyes. "Inu?" He looked down into her stormy eyes. "What should I do? Should I tell Mr. Nomi that I can't do the party because of he's going to be there, or hope that he won't show his face at the party?...."

He sighed as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her lips. "I think, you should think about it before you make any drastic decisions. And if you do decide to plan the party and go, I'll be there to protect you. He won't harm you; never again."

She sighed and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I lo…" She stopped short and sighed. "Thank you Inu."

He heard her. He couldn't believe what she was about to say. But he'll wait for her to be comfortable saying it. Because he knew that she loved him, and he loved her back.

4


	20. Relaxing at Home

Attention readers!~~ LIME WARNING! :D

Kagome decided to continue planning the party. She did address her issues with Myoga and he decided to have extra security at the party; just for her. September closed, October flew by and now it was the end of November. Christmas decorations started gracing the streets and stores of Tokyo. Tree stands were set up all around Tokyo. It had gotten significantly colder than normal. So cold even that you could sometimes see flakes of snow fall from the sky. People walked around the city bundled up in coats and boots. It was going to be a long and very cold winter.

Kagome was busy as ever. It was three weeks before the Christmas Party/Charity Event. She was calling caterers to make sure that they had the menu was correct, the hotel where the party was being held, the toy companies to see if they would donate any toys for the event, linen services for the tablecloths, the list went on and on. And that wasn't the worse part; school was literally killing her.

Calculus, once again, had her in a choke-hold. She would be up half the night trying to figure it out, still get frustrated, take hours to go to sleep because she would try to go over what she tried to learn in her head, and by the time she got to sleep, Inuyasha would be coming in there to wake her up; and to top it all off, she thought she would have a permanent kink in her neck from sleeping on top of her books.

Inuyasha had been supportive the past few months while she planned the party. She asked if this was okay to use for the idea she had going; he always put in his two cents and it made Kagome glad that he helped her. Sometimes when she had forgotten to do her homework because of the party planning, she would freak and go to class, prepared to receive a zero for her "efforts" only to open her notebook and find her homework done. She smiled and made Inu a huge pot of ramen those nights; which he gladly accepted.

Kagome was currently in her office calling the printing company about the invitations and RSVP's when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see Abi, her and Mr. Nomi's secretary at the door. She told the person on the phone to hold one moment. "Yes Abi?"

"Um there's a guy on line three for you. He called himself, 'Your little puppy'…"

Kagome smiled. "Tell him I'll talk to him in a minute." She quickly and professionally ended her call with the printing company and hit the button to talk to her 'puppy.'

"So my big bad inu-hanyou is a puppy now?"

"Hey I thought it was cute! Whatcha doing?"

"I just got off the phone with the printing company about the invites and RSVP's. I need to go pick them up and send them out for tomorrow's mail."

He sighed. She was overworking herself and she didn't even realize it. "Can't you wait and do that tomorrow?"

"I really can't Inu… I got to make sure they have enough ti…"

Okay that was it! "Nope you are going to do that tomorrow and spend the night at home relaxing. No homework or party planning…" He said cutting her off.

She sighed and he knew that he got her. "Okay, I'm at least going to go get them before I come home, so that I can start on them tomorrow. Maybe I can start on them toni…"

"Nuh uh Kagome… You are relaxing tonight and that is final!"

"Okay fine Inuyasha…but next time quit interrupting me! You know that the party is in three weeks and I got to get this done for the party to run smoothly…"

"Three weeks huh… well that's good then. That means you can come home after work and relax while I make dinner…"

This surprised Kagome. She had never seen or heard of Inuyasha making anything but ramen. She really wasn't in the mood for ramen… "And what, master chef, are you going to fix on my night of relaxation…" she asked teasingly.

He smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out…" He heard her make a very impressive growl on the other end. "Come on can't I surprise you once in a while?"

She sighed knowing he had her. She never liked surprises so she guessed that one was okay… "Alright Inu… I'll be home in about an hour."

"I'll see you then babe. And don't worry about a thing. Tonight is all about you…" With that he hung up. He had a dinner to make…

Kagome arched an eyebrow at this. _'What is he planning?...'_

Kagome was walking real awkwardly holding a huge box in her arms, her briefcase on her left wrist, her purse on her right shoulder and wearing hills. It would suck if she sprained her ankle again. She somehow made it to the door of their apartment. She tried to open the door and on her fifth try she finally succeeded. She opened the door and looked around the apartment, finding it lit only be candles and rose petals on the floor. She placed her stuff down onto the side table and walked more into the apartment. "Inu?" She called and received no answer. The room was lit enough to see that the rose petals led to the dining room. She removed her shoes and walked to the dining room. What greeted her made her gasp and chuckle at the same time. There was Inuyasha setting a candlelight dinner for two with rib-eye steak, a baked potato and a salad. Simple and **way** better than ramen. She chuckled at his attire; black sweat pants and a white t-shirt that had the picture of a tux on it. She shook her head slightly at his attire but made no move to say anything.

Inuyasha was placing the plates of food on the table when she walked in. He heard her gasp and glanced at her. He saw her chuckle and shook her head slightly. _'Maybe she doesn't like it?' _He walked over and hugged her and she hugged him back. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

She kissed his nose and then his lips. "I love it!" She smiled and hugged him again. He smiled into her hair and was happy that she didn't reject his meal that he made for her. He released her from their hug and looked down at her petite form, still dressed in her work clothes; definitely not what you wear when you want to relax. "Okay you… Go change into something comfortable right quick and I'll be in here waiting."

"Okay. Be right back." He watched her leave to go change. He went back into the kitchen to retrieve the red wine he bought and two wine glasses. He returned to the dining room to see her waiting for him. She was wearing a hot pink tank top and some gray sweatpants. She also had pulled her hair up in a pony tail. _'Good that will be one less thing I have to worry about…'_ He sat the glasses and bottle down on the table and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the gesture and sighed happily. He let her go reluctantly and pulled out the chair in front of them. "Milady…" he said as he gestured with the hand to the chair. She smiled as she sat down in the chair offered. Inuyasha scooted her up to the table and walked back to the wine. He poured her a glass and him one. He gave it to her and she took it. He sat down and they said their thanks before starting their meals.

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the living room after their meal. He sat her down on the couch and he kneeled at her feet. She started to ask herself what he was doing and felt anxious and scared. He sensed her anxiety and fear and wondered why she would feel like that; but it didn't sway his mission. "Kagome just relax. Close your eyes and relax okay?" She was wary of his intentions but she trusted him; she relaxed her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. She heard him moving around and then she felt the greatest thing in the world; he was massaging her feet. And he pulled out the lotion! She couldn't hold the moan that came from her lips when he massaged the kinks out of her aching feet. He started with the left then moved his amazing hands to the right. Then he slowly worked his way up; from her ankles to her calfs then to her knees.

She was in heaven. She whimpered when he pulled away and heard him get off the floor. She opened her dazed eyes to meet his. His famous smirk was in place. "Why did you stop?" she whined.

He chuckled down at her and offered a hand; she took it and when she stood she almost lost her balance. She didn't know how he did it, but her legs felt like goo. "The next part requires two things; our bed and you naked. Your relaxation isn't over yet." She blushed so much that it would put a tomato to shame. He led her to their bedroom that they now shared, and picked her up and placed her on the bed. He kissed her lips and then her nose. "Don't worry; I'm not gonna doing anything without your permission. Take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach." She did as he said rather shyly. She laid down on her stomach with her arms under her head. She felt him get on top of her and she tensed somewhat. He kissed in between her shoulder blades and whispered in her left ear. "Kagome… Relax." She did as he said and he sat back up. He straddled her back and reached over to his night stand. He pulled out some massage oil that warmed up the more you used it. He grinned when he dropped a couple of drops onto her back and saw her jerk at the sudden sensation. "Inu? What are you doing?" He put the oil on the nightstand for easy access and started working his hands and the oil into her back.

She moaned as she felt his hands glide over her tense back. Whatever anxiety she felt was quickly thrown out the window when Inuyasha started working the knots out in her over worked muscles. She moaned out every so often and Inuyasha was quite proud of himself for making her feel so good. She was so into the massage that she didn't feel her bra come undone.

Inuyasha worked his way down her back, making sure to give subtle strokes to the sides of her breasts as he passed them. And every time he would gently brush up against them, she would gasp and it sent a trail of fire down to Inu Jr. When he got to the start of her sweat pants, he slid his fingers under them and slightly nudged them. Kagome got the message and arched her hips up so that he could take them off of her. He was surprised by the v-string thong she had on. He playfully pulled the side of her thong and let it sprang back to hit her skin. She squealed and he laughed. "I'm sorry babe. Couldn't help it…" She huffed but said nothing else. He got some more oil and dropped a few drops on her lower back. He started to massage there and Kagome, voluntary or involuntary, he didn't know, bucked her hips and moaned at the feeling of his hands on her lower back so close to her ass. He took a deep breath and started again. It was only then did he smell her sweet smell of arousal. He sighed. _'She's going to be the end of me…'_

Kagome couldn't handle it much longer. She was so horny; all she wanted to do was jump him and _massage_ his dick with her weeping pussy. Kami what he did to her… She was sure that he could smell her. Her hips bucked again as he massaged one of her sweet spots. She felt his nails bite into her hips and she moaned at the pained-pleasurable feeling. "Inuyasha?" She moaned out. She felt him cover her backside with his chest. "Turn over," he whispered huskily into her ear. He quickly got up off of her so that she could turn over.

She turned over and threw her bra to the side. He was on top of her as soon she was settled. His lips came to hers and she whole-heartedly gave into passion. His hands came to her breasts and she couldn't hold in the moan that escaped and was swallowed by Inuyasha's mouth. Her hands feverously tried to take his shirt off but no anvil. He quickly sat up and removed the shirt and was back on top. He hissed as skin touched skin; the heat which her body was producing literally burned him; her hands now running up and down his chest didn't stoke the fire either. It only added to it.

Kagome could stand it. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once. His mouth left hers and they were both panting. He latched himself onto her neck and suckled. She turned her head to give him more access and he nearly lost it. Unknowingly she was submitting to him and his beast was once again rattling its cage to be released. He grazed his fangs across her neck and she groaned and he lapped over the red marks he made. He licked his way past her collarbone to her left breast. He slowly licked his way to her peak and ran a fang across it. She arched up to meet him and her hands came to his head to keep him there. As he lapped the nipple with attention his left hand was squeezing its twin.

Kagome could not believe what she was feeling. She had never been this aroused before. And when Inuyasha latched onto her nipple she almost came from the sheer pleasure of it. Her hands found his head and she latched onto his ears. She stroked them and she felt him growl. It sent sweet vibrations to her core. He was laying on top of her legs so she spread her legs and he sank in between them. She sighed in relief of having the feeling back in her legs, but then groaned as she felt his erection poke at her core through his sweatpants. Feeling it so close she started to grind herself into him to alleviate some of the tension. But it didn't…

Inuyasha almost lost it when she started to grind herself against him. He had to stop this before it went too far. He didn't want to mate with her yet; he at least wanted to propose first. But she was being so damn insistent. Finally deciding what he would do, he slid his hand down to her undies and sliced the thin strings and removed her last piece of clothing. He descending onto her so quickly that she didn't know what was happening until she felt his hot, wet appendage running along her slit.

Kagome screamed at the pleasure she was now receiving. She never knew that _this_ felt so great! She wanted so badly to come but it seemed that Inuyasha had other ideas. He teased her hole with his finger and slowly centimeter by centimeter he got closer to her hidden jewel; that really wasn't hidden at the moment. He flicked his tongue on her clit and she arched so high off the bed that he thought she was jumping on it. He had to hold her hips down with both of his hands. _'Are you sure you don't have demon blood in you Kags?'_ he mused as he went back to work.

She didn't know how much more teasing she could handle. "Oh Kami Inu! Stop teasing me and make me come!" She felt him chuckle and it almost made her come right then and there. Inuyasha doubled his efforts. He started sucking on her nub for all that he was worth. "Oh Inuyasha! I'm so close! Just a little bi…Oh Kami I'm coming!" She arched up and her hands came to close around his head so that he couldn't go anywhere; but then again, he didn't want to. She screamed his name and his eyes bled red. He caught all of her honey as it flowed from her. He felt his fangs and claws lengthen. She saw her panting through reddened vision.

As she came down from her high, she saw a transformed Inuyasha over her. She looked up at his face with awe, not fear. He gazed down at her with love and admiration. He leaned down and kissed her. It was a light kiss that still took her breath away. She looked up into his red eyes. "Inuyasha?" she called to him as she cupped his cheek, running her thumb along the jagged line on his cheek. He kissed her palm and whispered one word, "Mate…"

Well that got me all hot and bothered…………….. PLEASE R&R!


	21. The Meaning of Mate

I do not own, IPod, Sharper Image, Alfred Angelo or Ritani…. Or Inuyasha for that matter

* * *

'_Mate? Mate? What is a mate? And why was he calling me that? Sure Australian people call their close friends "mates" but that surely isn't what Inu was talking about… I just don't understand… Maybe I need to talk to someone…'_ She was sitting at her desk on a Friday afternoon. This 'mate' stuff has been bothering her for two weeks and it would not go away. It was a week before the party and she, Rin, Sango and Izy were going dress shopping and the guys were going tux shopping. She decided that she was going to talk to them tomorrow. And she was worried about Inuyasha. He sure was spending a lot of time at his parents for some odd reason…

* * *

Inuyasha stood in stream on his parents land, trying to calm his raging hard on. It was not fun. He had been doing this for two weeks now and it helped, but not as much as he wanted. He finally concluded that the only way that he and his beast would be at peace is when they would mate with Kagome. Tomorrow was Saturday and he had to go to the mall with his family to get clothing for the party. He would have to talk about this with his father and brothers. It really scared him to know that his beast was released and it didn't rape her that night. All it did was coddle her naked form to his and went to sleep. He knew what his beast called her that night and he would sense confusion from Kagome these past few weeks whenever she was with him. He knew that she probably didn't know what that meant and he hoped that he wouldn't be the one to tell her…

* * *

They made it to the mall at around lunch time on Saturday. They ate at the food court and split ways. The girls made their way towards the bridal and formal wear store and the guys would meet them there later. Kagome was feeling nervous for some reason. She was going to talk to Inuyasha's family about his strange behavior and she felt bad about not talking to him first. She sighed as she walked into the store. While the others went directly toward the formal wear, she idly walked around the store; not really ready to face the girls yet. She just wondered around until she came to the wedding dresses. She really wasn't looking at them until she saw a hint of red flash at the corner of her eye. She turned and saw the dress that was on display. It was a strapless, "A" line dress that had embroidery on it and it had a piece of red fabric across the breast. And down the back, half of the train was red with the same embroidery design as on the front; it was beautiful. She was so engrossed in its beauty that she didn't hear Izy come up behind her.

* * *

Izy was looking at dresses with the girls. Both she and Sango were trying to find the perfect maternity dress for Rin since she was four, almost five months pregnant; almost to term in hanyou births. While she was looking she hadn't seen Kagome since they had came into the store. She excused herself and went to go look for her 'daughter.' She looked all around the formal wear section and couldn't find her. Then she second guessed herself and walked around to the bridal side of the store. And there she was, just walking around, caressing the fine silks and satin with the edge of her fingertips. Then she saw her stop and turn. She saw the awe in her eyes and followed her line of sight. It was a beautiful wedding dress with red lining. She walked right up beside her and the young woman hadn't noticed that she was there. "Why don't you go try it on?"

Kagome came out of her stupor as she heard Izy talk to her. She looked at the older lady and then back to the dress. She looked down and sighed. "Nah. I don't think I should."

"Why not?" She asked with disappointment.

"Oh I don't know Izy." She rubbed her eyes to alleviate the tension. "I've just had a lot on my mind. With the party planning and Inuyasha somewhat avoiding me…"

This was a surprise for Izy. "What do you mean Kagome?"

"Well we've been doing great and all… but it seems that I haven't seen him… He's always at your house for hours and I try to stay up for him and I always fall asleep before he gets home. I don't know it just doesn't seem like him…"

Izy thought of this and she did notice that her son had been spending a lot of time at her home the last couple of weeks. Then she thought of something… "Kagome honey?"

"Hmm?" She said as she caressed the dress in front of her.

"Did anything happen between you two?"

Kagome thought about it and the only thing was the "mate" thing. _'I guess now is as good as ever…'_ "Well… He did say something to me a few weeks ago that made me very confused…"

"And what was that?"

"Well, we were at home and he was giving me a massage….and some things happened… and he called me something I didn't understand…" She blushed as she thought of this.

Izy silently gasped. _'Did he?…'_ "Kagome you can tell me. What did he call you?"

She asked mentally crossing her fingers.

She looked down. "Mate…"

Izy smiled and gave her a huge hug. Kagome was confused as ever. "Umm Izy? Why are you hugging so hard? It's not like I haven't seen you in a few days…"

Izy laughed and withdrew from the hug. "Kagome you don't know what that means do you?"

Kagome looked at her and shook her head in the negative. "Kagome…Mate means life-long partner in demon terms; or wife in our terms."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she almost fainted.

* * *

Inuyasha was at the video game store watching Miroku look at the new releases. He liked video games just as much as any guy but he had other things on his mind. He eyed the jewelry store across the way from the video store. Making up his mind and gathering his confidence he called out to Miroku. "Hey Miroku!"

"Yeah?" he answered not turning away from playing of the store system.

"I'll see you at the formal wear store in about thirty minutes okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever…" Miroku said; totally immersed in his game.

Inuyasha shook his head and walked out the store. He walked nonchalantly to the jewelry store and started searching for the perfect ring. What he didn't know is that he was being followed by an older Inu.

* * *

Toga and Sesshomaru were inside of Sharper Image looking at the latest electronics. Toga caught a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. He turned from the display of Ipod radios to see his youngest walking from the video game store to the jewelry store across the hall; this peaked his interest. "Sesshomaru? I'll be back. Don't follow…" he commandingly. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and continued to look at the radios.

Toga concealed his scent and aura. He followed him into the jewelry store and saw him looking at the engagement rings. He smiled. _'Well it's about time…'_ He walked up beside his son and looked with him. "Need some help?"

Inuyasha was looking at the rings and saw nothing that was perfect enough for Kagome. They were all so…plain. He wanted to get something magnificent, special and if at all possible, one of a kind. Because he knew that Kagome was one of a kind; the only woman that would love him for him; except for his mother. He was looking and he saw out the corner of his eye that his dad had walked in the jewelry store. _'What's he doing here?'_ He turned back to the rings to scan over them again. He heard his father ask him if he wanted some help. He sighed. "None of them are good enough…"

"Hmmm… Let me see if we can get some help." He walked away from the counter and walked to the couple of salespeople. An older man that looked way over a hundred walked up to the counter and asked, "None of them are good enough huh?"

Inuyasha looked up and sighed. "No they're not…"

"Hmm… Come with me… I'll let you look at my private collection."

Inuyasha and Toga followed the old man to the door in the back of the store. They entered the room and saw all of the means to make fine jewelry; bars of gold, a melting pot, a diamond cutter and some other equipment. They saw him walk to a safe that was covered in black velvet. He entered a code and the safe unlocked. He opened it and pulled out a locked box. He placed the box on the counter in front of the two Inu's. The jeweler pulled the key out of the safe and unlocked the box. There in the box was the rarest diamonds and most beautiful rings. Inuyasha spotted the one he wanted at the very first glance. It was a three stone ring with ivy running down the sides of the band; absolutely beautiful.

"Ah I see that you found something sonny…" He said noticing the young hanyou's eyes sparkle.

Inuyasha smiled and pointed at the ring he wanted. "That's the one; its perfect"

* * *

Kagome was still in shock. _'Mate means wife?…. Oh Kami! I can't believe it! Am I ready for this?'_ Kagome thought thinking about the last serious relationship she was in. Hojo never talked about marriage and never even cared for her. All of this information was being given to her too fast. "I think I need to sit down Izy…" suddenly feeling lightheaded.

Izy helped the young girl down into one of the chairs. She looked at the awe struck look on her face. "Kagome…"

She looked up and waited for her to continue talking.

"Did I say something wrong? Do you not want to marry my son?" She said with disappointment.

Kagome's eyes bulged. "No! No that's not what I mean. It's just… So much information at one time… It just seems so unbelievable… That anyone would want someone as impure as I am…" She said with a tear slowly forming in her eye.

Izy was shocked to say the least. She and no one else thought of her as impure. She gathered the depressed girl in her arms and held her. "Kagome, you shouldn't think like that… No one else does…"

Kagome looked up into her eyes. "You sure?" Asking with a certain hope in her voice.

"Yes honey. Now let's see you in that dress. I want to see you in it…" Izy said while getting up from Kagome's side.

"Are you sure I should? I mean, it looks expensive and I really don't want to jinx myself…"

"Com'on. It's not gonna hurt anything. If you hurry up and try it on, Inuyasha can still be surprised at the wedding…" Izy said with a sneaky smile on her face.

Kagome sighed with a smile on her face and made her way to the bridal dresses to find her size.

* * *

Inuyasha and Toga left the jewelry store and saw that Miroku and Sesshomaru were waiting for them down the hall. They met up with them and started making their way to the formal wear shop. A few minutes later, after dodging the growing crowd, they made it. They all immediately went to the formal wear side. Inuyasha and Toga noticed that their respective ladies were nowhere to be found. They found their scents and followed them to the bridal side of the store. Inuyasha had confusion all over his face and Toga was about in the same frame of mind his son was in. _'Why in the seven hells are they on this side of the store?'_ They both thought. And that's when they saw them.

Kagome in a beautiful wedding dress and Izy helping her straighten out the train on the dress. Inuyasha gasped as he looked at his mate wearing a white and red wedding dress. She was stunning. He almost forwent his proposal plans right then and there to give her the ring he just purchased. But he wanted it to be special and this didn't seem like the right time. So he and his father left that side of the store and went to go get their tuxes for the party. Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling. Little did he know that Kagome couldn't stop smiling either as she watched herself twirl in the dress she was wearing in the full length mirror…

* * *

1/15/13 ~~ For links to the dress and the ring they are in my profile. I tried for over an hour to get the link to work with spaces in the address and in html (which im pretty proficent at) and still didnt get it to work! I am sorry i couldnt get it to work in the chapter, i could not find any feasible way to do it without it fucking up on me! Thanks for reading


	22. Party Preparations

It was 5 am and Kagome was already at the hotel setting up. It was the day of the Christmas Party and she was supervising the whole thing.

"I want those tables over there and I want the table cloths in black and white; black being on the bottom please....

Take the ice sculpture to the freezer in the back…

Set the flowers over there until I'm ready for them…

Be sure to distribute the ornaments on the trees evenly…

Okay…. I want the merry-go-round outside and…." Then the power goes out.

"AGGGHHH! Okay someone get me the number for the electric company! I needed it 5 minutes ago!"

The power was turned back on two hours later, putting everything off schedule.

Inuyasha had gotten up at 7:30, got ready and was going to help Kagome out with the party; but first he got them both some breakfast. When he got to the hotel, he went to their suite that had been rented for the day and tomorrow, made sure that their clothes had been delivered the day before and made his way down to the ballroom. Two words were all he could think of when he got down there: total chaos. Everyone was running around like their heads had been cut off, a few dishes were broken and being brushed up by the hotel staff and Kagome was in the middle of it all with a less than happy look on her face. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a Tokyo University sweatshirt. Her hair was disheveled and Inuyasha thought she couldn't look any sexier. She was flushed and sweating from running around so much and a very nice scowl on her face. Inuyasha had to chuckle at that. He walked up to her, breakfast in hand and hoped that she wouldn't blow up on him like she just did on the last person that she talked to.

Kagome was beyond stressed. The power had gone out and that caused her schedule to be behind and now everything was going wrong. The caterer had gotten one of the dishes wrong for the dessert menu after she had called about it **four** times; they were **NOT** getting paid the amount they had agreed on; broken dishes littered the floor; pine tree needles were **EVERYWHERE** and she only had **EIGHT** hours to get everything ready for the party. She was looking at her clip board when she heard someone call her name. "Not right now Radolpho, I'm trying to figure out something…"

"Radolpho huh? Is he your other boyfriend…"

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she looked up into the distraught and angry eyes of Inuyasha. "Oh! I'm so sorry Inu! I'm just really behind schedule! The electricity went out, the caterer didn't get the desserts right, the ice sculptures started to melt, the trees are shed…" She didn't get to finish, because Inuyasha was in front of her in less than a second with his arms around her and silencing her with his lips. Kagome instantly relaxed. She was taken away from the chaos and stress in his kiss. When he pulled away she whimpered and the loss of warmth and love.

Inuyasha chuckled. "So I am the only one then…."

She smiled. "Yes Inu the only one; what are you doing here?"

He showed the bag of breakfast he brought. "Thought you might be hungry…"

She smiled. "Everyone take 15!"

Everyone around her slumped to the floor for a little reprieve; some kept working; much to Kagome's relief. She and Inuyasha sat down at the nearest table and ate their breakfast. It was nice of him to do that for her; since she didn't have time to grab something to eat that morning. Inuyasha ate in silence as Kagome recapped what had already taken place that morning. After their quick meal, Kagome instructed her team with the table arrangements and the trees, while Inuyasha went to go see to the other things, like the merry-go-round outside and the food preparations; more like the caterer complaining why they were not getting the price they were originally going to receive.

After many trying hours of hard work, the ballroom was prepared for the Christmas Party. It was 4:30, the party started at 7:00 sharp, but guests would be arriving at 6:00. At that time, the ushers needed to be out with trays of appetizers and flutes of champagne. With this being known, Kagome and Inuyasha went up to their suite to get ready.

Their suite was top of the line; like always. Kagome had known about the suite, because she had received one the previous year; compliments of Mr. Nomi for all her hard work. This year however, instead of one bathroom, two was available; which was good. Kagome and Inuyasha could get ready at the same time; no need for one to wait for the other. Kagome was all for it; Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't like the idea too much.

He was expecting to take a shower with her and be in the same bathroom trying to get ready; _**trying**_ being the key word… He sighed as he watched his incredibly hot soon-to-be mate run into one of the bathrooms with her dress in hand and closed the door. So he followed suit and got his tux and proceeded to the remaining bathroom to get ready; alone.

Inuyasha was ready at 5:30 and was waiting in the living room of their suite for Kagome. He was in the latest tux from Dior with his tie hanging haphazardly around his neck. His white buttoned shirt was buttoned with the exception of the top one. He sighed as he fiddled with the tiny box in his hands. Flipping it open to reveal Kagome's engagement ring and then closing it; he was so nervous. By the end of the night, she would either agree to be his wife and mate; or he would be heartbroken and ten grand in the hole. He sighed again as he closed the box again and placing it back into his pocket. Just then he heard Kagome's bathroom door open. He stood up to greet her and almost fainted when he saw her.

She was wearing a black dress that when she moved, it seemed to sparkle. It was long and flowing. It was a halter type dress that showed off her bare back. And he didn't know how she did it, but her hair was up and some of her hair was cascading down to highlight her face. She had also placed tiny jewels in her hair so that everywhere she turned she would sparkle, like the clear winter night outside. She smiled and walked up to him.

She chuckled at his face; so full of awe and love and dare she say it, desire? She was okay with that; she knew that it was only a matter of time before she and Inuyasha would make things a little more, exciting in the bedroom. "Are you alright Inu? If you don't close your mouth, your face'll freeze like that…" She said with laughable mirth.

He closed his mouth with a scowl on his face. He crossed his arms and turned around pouting.

"Aww Inu. Don't be like that!" She came up behind him and gave him a hug. She felt him sigh and turn around in her embrace. He completed her hug with one of his own. She sighed as his warmth spread through her. She could feel him rubbing up and down her back and could also feel his contented growl coming from his chest. She could stay like this all night but she knew that they had to go downstairs to start greeting guests. She sighed and loosened her hold on her hanyou. She looked up into his golden eyes and smiled. He smiled back and leaned down and gave her a comforting kiss; which was just what she needed right now. The kiss ended sooner that what she wanted but she understood.

"Come on, lets get going." He pulled her with his hand to the door where she stopped suddenly. He felt fear and anxiousness creep its way into her disposition. "Kagome are you okay?"

She looked up. She knew he could tell; she was frightened. She didn't want to see Hojo nor wanted anything to do with him. But she knew he was going to be down there and would have to see him tonight. "Inuyasha? Promise me that nothing will happen tonight. I'm scared he's going to get me and I have to relive those things again. Oh Inuyasha I'm so scared!" She was scooped up into his embrace once again as tears fell from her eyes. He held her as she cried.

"Kagome look at me…" She looked up into his golden orbs. He gently placed his hands on her either side of her face and held her there. "I promise; Nothing will happen. You and I are going to have a great time tonight and he's not going to ruin it. I promise you…"

She smiled. She felt better being in his arms; and in his arms she wanted to stay forever. She raised herself on her tip-toes and gave him a heart-felt kiss. He returned with as much gusto. They parted when air became vital. They looked into each other's eyes; both clearly seeing that they wanted to take this the next step forward. But they both knew that right now was not the best time. They both sighed and blushed. Ten minutes later, with great difficulty, they were both walking down to the party; hoping that tonight wasn't going to end in tragedy.


	23. The Christmas Party

I don't own McDonalds or Inuyasha! Yes I am a poor country bumpkin…..

* * *

It took all but five minutes to reach the ballroom, but to Kagome it seemed like a lifetime. She really did not want to go. But as the assistant to the host, she was required to go. She sighed for the millionth time that night. She was too stressed to deal with anything that might go wrong. She knew what she would do. After the start of the party she would ask Mr. Nomi to be excused for the rest of the party, because…. Damn! What would be a good enough excuse?! She sighed again; _'One million and one times...'_

Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was nervous. He couldn't blame her. He let her cling to him and he held onto her. Mr. Nomi was already there greeting guests. Waiters were walking around with the appetizers and champagne. Kagome immediately grabbed one of the flutes and downed it. Inuyasha stared at her like she had grown a second head. He took the now empty glass and sighed. He leveled with her and talked sternly. "Kagome… I know you don't want to be here but you don't need to be drunk at a time like this. You need to be sober just in case we need to make a quick getaway. Okay?" She sighed and nodded. She looked up at the guests and smiled as they walked by.

Mr. Nomi saw the peril that his assistant was in so he excused himself from one of his clients and walked to her and Inuyasha. "Ah Kagome! The ballroom looks spectacular! And both of you look very elegant." The ballroom was decorated with Christmas trees that had multicolored lights entangled between the branches. Ordaining their branches were ornaments that resembled toys; bears, spinning tops, toy soldiers, etc. Under the trees were wrapped boxes. The tables were decorated with the dinnerware and stemware for the dinner but also tiny children's books like you get in a McDonald's happy meal. Outside for entertainment was a working merry-go-round. On stage was a huge present where all of the donated toys and money were being dropped off at. Around the ballroom were carnival games where all the money made was to benefit the children's hospital. It was to be a fun night!

"Come Kagome. You and Inuyasha go have fun! And if you haven't noticed I have put some of my trusted demon security around the entire area of the party. Fear not; you will not be harmed tonight. But if you feel the need to leave, just let me know and I will send some of my security up to the suite with you and young Takahashi here. Okay my dear?"

Kagome felt somewhat better. With the extra security around, she felt she could at least get through the dinner. Then her and Inuyasha could go up and spend the rest of the night alone; away from Hojo.

It was close to dinner and Kagome had relaxed very much since she came down from upstairs. She and Inuyasha, along with Miroku, Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru were playing some of the carnival games. Each of the men had won their women a prize. But the girls just donated the toys to the hospital. They were a little peeved but they let it slide. Just then they heard the speaker system sound and turned to see Mr. Nomi standing as tall as he could at the microphone. "Good evening everyone! I would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight in this lovely weather." A few laughs could be heard; considering there was a nice couple of inches of snow on the ground. "Dinner is about to be served so please take your seats. After our meal I will bring Dr. Keiko and his associates up on stage and present a check of all the money made before tonight as well as the number of toys donated before tonight. Enjoy!" With that he exited the stage to sit at one of the reserved tables. Mr. Nomi and the Takahashi's were to sit at the same table. So they all went to their seats and the food was served.

The party was a big success. The party made over $5,000 and about $2,000 worth of toys; not counting the $100,000 of donations prior to the party. The desserts were done being served and now people were just mingling. Kagome and Inuyasha were just about to leave when she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again. "Hello Kagome…"

She stiffened as she held onto Inuyasha's arm. She turned to face the one person she didn't want to come in contact with tonight. Hojo was there like she knew he would be, but the girl he was with was not Eri. "Hojo." She said in a steady voice; on the inside she was scared shitless.

"It's nice to see you; especially after the last time I saw you…" He smirked as he saw that she knew what he was talking about. He didn't know that she had lived. He was very pissed at this; especially since she was hanging all over another man. _'A half-breed at that; how disgusting!'_

Inuyasha was very close to killing this guy. But he stood back and let Kagome handle it. He knew that the only way for her to get over this is for her to deal with it head on.

"I see that you are doing well for yourself Kagome. I also see that you have another man. Do you tease him as much as you teased me?" He smirked as he saw the hanyou's eyes tint redder.

Kagome was scared but she also knew that Inuyasha was almost a full demon and she had to calm him down and get him upstairs before he killed Hojo. Yes she wanted the guy dead but she didn't want Inuyasha to be charged with murder. She ignored what he said and asked a question that was nagging her mind. "You haven't introduced us to your date. And where is Eri?"

Hojo laughed outright at the mention of Eri. "Oh that girl?! Oh I just got bored with her and she became the same fate as you. But I know for a fact, I won't be surprised to see her again like I have you. This is my new plaything, Yuka." He smiled as he slapped Yuka on the ass and she yelped in fake pain.

Kagome gasped at what he told her. _'He raped and killed Eri?! Oh dear Kami!'_ She felt Inuyasha shaking as he struggled with his beast. She turned him to her and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked at her and calmed somewhat. They turned to leave without saying a proper goodbye.

"Goodbye Kagome! Maybe we can have a redo of our last meeting!" Hojo called out to her.

That did it! Inuyasha had him up in the air choking the life from him in one second flat. Yuka screamed and Kagome tried to reason with him to release him. Inuyasha would not have it. His beast had taken over and it wasn't going to recede until it had blood on its claws. _**"You have insulted my mate and harassed her for the last time. You come here only to put fear in her eyes! You will die for the agony you have caused her!"**_ He squeezed his hand a little more before he saw his sire and brother approach him. He snarled at them but Toga would not back down.

"Inuyasha! Put him down!"

The demon wouldn't be reasoned with. _**"This whelp is the one that almost killed mate! I must kill him!"**_

Toga looked at the man in his son's clutches. He was turning blue but he understood his son's reasoning. But now was not the time. He spoke to his son in Inu, _"Son… I know you want to kill this man for injuring your mate, but now is definitely not the time. You will have your revenge but for now, take your mate and leave this place. She needs you."_

The beast looked to his right and saw his mate in the corner crying, shaking in fear surrounded by his dam and sisters. He looked back at the poor excuse of a man in his claws and growled. _**"You are never to come near my mate or my family ever again. If you do, it will be your end…"**_ with that he through Hojo into a table and stormed off.

Kagome was crying and shaking in fear. She didn't know what do. She didn't want Inuyasha to go to jail. She was too into her musings that she didn't notice Inuyasha kneel in front of her. _**"Mate?"**_ She heard. She looked up and saw Inuyasha with blood red eyes and purple pupils. His stripes were present and jagged. His fangs were elongated and could be seen out of his closed mouth. She wasn't afraid of him, just the situation. She held her arms up, signaling she wanted to be carried. The beast more than obliged. Picking her up bridal style, Kagome snuggled into his chest and continued to cry softly.

Inuyasha rumbled his chest to calm his mate and he calmed as well knowing she was safe. The beast receded and Inuyasha reclaimed his body and mind. He was escorted by five of Mr. Nomi's guards to their suite.

They entered their suite and he laid her down on the bed without undressing her. He laid down beside her. She cuddled into his chest and weaped out of fear. He comforted her as much as he could. He undid her hair so he could comb his fingers through it to comfort her. He could sense the guards outside of the door. He sighed as he and his beast was on high alert.

An hour later Kagome was asleep and Inuyasha was looking at her. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to kill that guy so badly. But until they were back home in their apartment, he would make sure that the place was secure. He sensed his parents coming towards the suite and met them at the door. The guards let them in and continued their patrol.

Toga and Izy were worried about the couple. Izy went straight to the bedroom while the males stayed and talked. "What happened?" Toga asked his son; no room for dawdling.

Inuyasha sighed. "He harassed her and basically admitted he wanted her dead. And he said that he did the same thing to this girl Eri. But he made sure she was dead before he left her…"

Toga pondered on this. "I will get my team together to make a case against him in the demon council. Luckily since we are well known and demon rights about our mates are still intact, I was able to get you off the hook. Hojo is now at Tokyo General being treated." He heard his son growl at the mention of the man's name. "She cannot go back to school this coming semester. She can take online classes and she can do her work from home. I have already talked to Myoga about it. He agrees with me; anything to keep Kagome safe until Hojo is taken care of." Inuyasha only nodded. They saw Izy come back from the bedroom. She joined her mate and son.

"I have changed her into some of her pajamas. She woke up for a moment but went right back to sleep. She's exhausted. Why don't you change honey? We won't leave until you're back with her." Inuyasha nodded numbly at his mother and did what he was told.

His tux soon littered the floor and he had donned on a t-shirt with his boxers on. He climbed back into the bed and Kagome cuddled close to the warmth he provided. He wrapped his arms around her form and the day's events finally caught up with him; he weaped silently. He was glad nothing had happened to his mate and he was glad she was safe in his arms. He slept restlessly as his parents watched over them.


	24. Ornaments and Rings

It was Christmas Eve and Kagome had finally calmed down enough to venture away from Inuyasha for more than five minutes. Who could blame her? She was scared out of her mind. And then again Inuyasha wouldn't let her out of his sight. I guess you could say that taking showers was easier; they used less water…

Inuyasha thought it was a good idea to get Kagome out of the apartment for a while. She hadn't wanted to go anywhere. They even had to move the Christmas celebrations to their apartment so Kagome wouldn't have to leave the apartment. But the apartment wasn't that "Christmas-y." They at least needed a tree. Kagome had already gotten the family's gifts so they needed a tree to put them under. So with that settled, he got ready and approached Kagome in their bed. _'Feh! Time for her to break the sleeping-in habit!'_ With that he jumped onto the bed and started jumping up and down on it; something he hadn't done since he was a pup.

Kagome was uncharacteristically woken up from her very good dream, starring her and the said hanyou jumping up and down on the bed. "Inuyasha! What in Kami's name are you doing?!"

He continued to jump on said bed. "I'm waking you up sleepy head! Now get ready! We don't have much time until our family's gets here!"

She groaned as she pulled the sheets back over top of her head. She mumbled something, but Inuyasha with his demon hearing, heard everything clearly. "Inuyasha leave me alone. I don't feel like seeing them; I'm not in the mood…"

Inuyasha grew frustrated. She had been doing this since the Christmas party. It was Christmas Eve and he had had enough. He jumped on top of her, straddling her, and ripped the sheets from her person. She squealed. "Inu! Come on!"

She started flailing her arms, trying to hit him, but he grabbed her arms pinning them aside her head. "Kagome, you are going to get up and get ready to go out. And dress warmly; the weather calls for snow later."

She huffed and sighed. "Inuyasha, we have the whole day. Let me sleep in a little longer…"

He got close to her face and growled a little to get her attention. "Kagome… It is almost ten o'clock. We have a lot of stuff to do; now either you get up and get ready on your own or I'm gonna make you."

She glared up at him. She really didn't want to join in the Christmas activities; she had enough at the party… _'How dare he?!'_ "Oh really Mr. Takahashi?! And how are **you** going to make **me** get ready?"

He smirked. As quick as lightening, he had her in his arms, wrapped in the sheets so she couldn't get away and headed towards the bathroom. The whole way there, Kagome was screaming obscenities at him. "Inuyasha Takahashi! Put me down now, or you won't be getting "any" for a fucking long time! Inuyasha are you listening to me?! Put me down now!" By the time she had said all of this, he was already in the bathroom getting the shower started. Kagome was so into her rant that she hadn't noticed that he had placed her in the shower.

Kagome was startled out of her anger when cold blasting water hit her still bed-warm form. She squealed and tried to get out but Inuyasha just stood with his back up against the door so she couldn't get out. "Inuyasha!! You got the sheets wet! What are we going to sleep in?!"

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in annoyance. "I told you there were going to be consequences if you didn't get out of bed. But now that you're in there, get clean and I'll get you some clothes…" He left a sulking Kagome in a cold shower with wet bed sheets clinging to her form. She huffed and un-did the sheets from around her and took her wet sleeping clothes off. She opened the shower door and threw the water-logged fabric into the hot tub. She went back into the shower, changed the temperature of the water to a nice and cozy warm and started her routine. _'Ooooo! Inuyasha! You're gonna get it when I get out of here!'_

She saw out the corner of her eye Inuyasha bring in some clothes for her to wear. He turned to leave when she heard him say, "Oh Kagome! By the way, we got to buy some more sheets since you got the other ones wet…"

He heard her make an impressive growl for a human while chuckling at her annoyance on the way out of the bathroom.

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom thirty minutes later with her hair done and ready to take on the world; well to do whatever Inuyasha had planned. She was wearing a light purple sweater with a pair of dark blue jeans. She also had on a spaghetti strap tank top on underneath the sweater for extra warmth. She went into her room to get her black boots that made her a whopping three inches taller. She went to her closet and got her black jacket that she had bought a month ago. Walking out of her room, she went into the living room to find her boyfriend, that was already grating on her nerves. She saw him watching the weather channel checking on the snow that was supposed to be coming in tonight. "Well Mr. Takahashi, I'm ready."

He looked up and smiled. Yes he did pick out a great outfit for her to wear. "Alright get your shoes on and get your purse; we're leaving in a few minutes."

She huffed and sat in the chair across from him. "Why are we going out anyway? We already got everyone's gifts…"

"Kagome, we are going out because you need to get out and if you haven't noticed, the apartment looks drab. We at least need a tree! If everyone is coming over tonight we at least need some food for them to eat! We need to be good hosts…"

She sighed. "Inuyasha I know this is a little bit late, and short notice, but can't everyone just go over to your parents for the holiday activities. I really don't want anyone over… But I do agree with you… We do need a tree." She smiled at him as he smiled back.

He walked up to her and gave her a hug that she really needed. "Okay I'll call everyone and tell them to meet at mom and dad's. But now we got to get a tree… And some sheets…"

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "You're such a "big meany" you know that?" She said playfully

"Yeah but you love this "big meany" don't you?" She looked up at him and blushed. She did but she hadn't really said it yet. But technically she wasn't saying 'I love you' per se. "Yeah… Yeah I do."

Elated that she said I love you, kind of, he gave her a soul shattering kiss. She gave in and passion took over. Soon enough the kiss was over and they were out the door.

They came back to their apartment about four hours later. First the traffic was terrible! It took them an hour to get to the mall. They went to get the bedding first. While Kagome was picking some out, Inuyasha called his mom and told her that Christmas activities were to be relocated to their home and they would be there later that night. Izy was overjoyed because they were making a load of food and didn't know how they were going to transport it. She also said that she'll handle calling everyone else, including Kagome's family, so they didn't have to worry about it.

Kagome picked a set of king sized sheets that was gray that had a shadowed out pattern of bamboo on it. _'Maybe it'll be relaxing…'_ Inuyasha approved. Then they went to the Christmas store that had vacated an empty store for the season. They bought lights and ornaments. They had a quick lunch at the food court that consisted of a two bowls of ramen; one small for her and a huge one for him. Since there was a tree lot beside the mall, they bought a real tree instead of a fake one. Besides, they both liked the scent of evergreen.

As soon as they got home they dropped the bags off in the living room and Inuyasha set the tree up in front of the window over-looking the city. Kagome had changed into some sweatpants and took her sweater off, revealing the tank top underneath. She told him to go change and she would get started on the lights. He agreed and went to go change.

He got into his room and was looking through his drawers for some shorts when he came across a small blue velvet box. He reached for it and opened it to look at Kagome's engagement ring. He sighed looking at it. He never got the chance to ask her a week ago at the Christmas party. Then a little "Christmas-y" light bulb went off in his head. He smirked while putting the shorts on and put the box inside of his pocket.

The lights were on the tree and lit; now the fun part, putting the ornaments on. The bottom was done and now the top needed to be done. Kagome was up on a step stool and Inuyasha was on the floor handing her the vibrant colored spheres.

Kagome was wondering why Inuyasha was on the floor handing her the ornaments, when he was way taller than her. But then again, she did say that one of her favorite things at Christmas time was decorating the tree so she didn't say anything. She was paying so much attention to her ornament placement that she didn't notice Inuyasha give her a something else; that wouldn't be hanging on the tree. She looked at it in her hand and it was a dark blue, almost black, ring box. Her eyes widened and she looked down at boyfriend. "Inuyasha?" she tried to say in a steady voice.

He smiled. "Open it…" She opened it and it took her breath away. It was a three stone diamond ring that had diamonds up the side and in between those, a little ivy leaves carved into the band. She was beyond speechless. She looked down at the hanyou that she fell in love with as he took her hand knelt down to one knee. "Oh Kami…" she whispered.

Inuyasha got down on one knee and stared at Kagome with all the love he could. "Kagome, I've got a question to ask you…" She only nodded with her eyes still as wide as saucers but with a huge smile on her face. He could also smell the beginning of tears starting to form in her eyes. "Kagome Higurashi, would you make me the happiest man in the world tonight and become my mate, my wife? Will you marry me?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. _'He asked me to marry him! Oh Kami!'_ She smirked. She stepped down of the step ladder and kneeled in front on him. She crashed her lips onto his and he hesitated for a moment before he joined in. When air was needed, the kiss ended. Kagome had her arms around his neck and their foreheads were touching. She looked into his eyes as she conveyed all the love and acceptance she could in her eyes.

Inuyasha caught on; "So I take that as a yes?" he said with a chuckle.

She smiled. "What do you think?" He engaged the kiss this time. The kiss ended with Inuyasha on top of Kagome, both of them panting. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger. He kissed her again once the ring was in place. They were interrupted by the ringer on Inuyasha's phone. He growled as he got up from up from Kagome's prone form.

"WHAT?!"

"Damn son! You don't have to yell!"

He sighed. "Sorry dad… What's up?"

Toga smiled at his son's irritation. "Your mother and I, as well as Kagome's family, were wondering when you two were going to get here?"

Inuyasha looked at the clock. It was close to five. "Um we need to finish decorating the tree, which shouldn't be long. And then travel time, so maybe around 6:30, 7:00?"

"Okay son. Just call us when you're on the way."

"Okay dad. And um, you might want to get the contract out…"

Toga smiled. "She said yes." It was more of a statement than a question. He knew she would…

Inuyasha smiled as he felt Kagome come up behind him and hug him around his middle. "Yep she did."

"Well at least we don't have to make a special gathering. Her family is already here. When do you guys plan on doing the ritual?"

He sighed. "Um… Dad? I think mom and maybe Rin need to talk to her before we commence with the ritual. There is still a lot she doesn't know…" he told his father in Inu.

"Okay son. See you two in a few."

"'Kay dad. See you later." And he hung up. He turned around so he could complete the embrace that Kagome was giving him. He heard her breath in his scent and sigh contently. He did the same with her cherry blossom shampoo.

She cuddled into his chest as he swayed back and forth. She loved him so much. And she couldn't believe that she was going to be with him forever. "Inu?"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to tell you something?"

"What is it?"

She looked up and kissed his lips softly. "I love you…"

He smiled and returned with a kiss of his own. "I love you too…"


	25. Contracts and Rituals

MY LOYAL FANS! Im sorry I haven't updated in a long time…. But as my Christmas gift to all of you and a "sorry" gift, I am updated a few chapters! Yesterdays chapter was very special to write because that's how my fiancé proposed to me! One year ago today actually…

This chapter is part two of a three part gift for my readers! Enjoy! And please R&R!

They finished the tree and made it to the Takahashi's at 6:45. Dinner had already been served but Izy saved them both a plate; well Inuyasha a couple of plates. They had decided to wait and see who noticed the ring before telling anyone. Of course being the spirited and most observant of them all, Rin was the first to notice. Her and her four and a half month belly, but it looked almost full term in humans, came bounding up to inspect the ring herself. She squealed and Sesshomaru rushed to her side to see if the baby was coming. She laughed and held Kagome's hand in hers to show her husband. Sesshomaru congratulated the newly engaged couple in his stoic way; but Inuyasha and Kagome both knew that he meant well. Izy and Ayumi came up to Kagome and gave her hugs and celebrated with her on her engagement and her new ring. Sango had came last because she and Miroku were off doing "something" when they had arrived. She was happy for them and proceeded to beat Miroku for not getting her a ring as well. But little did Sango know that Miroku did get her a ring, but he was planning on giving it to her the next morning. Toga came up a little while later to congratulate them as well.

It was now around eleven and everyone was starting to wine down for the night; but Toga had some demon legal work to perform. The Higurashi's were about to leave when he called out to them. "Ayumi, Sato, I know that it's getting late, but since you are the legal guardians of Kagome I need you to step into my office for a few moments." Ayumi and Sato were puzzled but followed the elder demon to his office. They were obviously the last people to enter because Izy, Inuyasha, and Kagome were already there waiting. They had a seat on one of the available couches and waited.

"I know this is all new to you Kagome but in order for the mating to commence you and Inuyasha must sign a mating certificate and we also need your mother and grandfather to sign it as well; after being told what will happen…"

Kagome was slightly taken back by this. "What will happen?"

Toga smiled. "Kagome once you mate with Inuyasha, you will age like him and your body will change to help support your new lifespan, as well to carry any pups that you will have with him…"

Kagome looked to her family for guidance. What she saw was acceptance. "Kagome," Ayumi started, "I know you love him. And as long as I have many grandchildren to spoil, I don't mind. But let me ask you this honey. What will you do when you have to say goodbye to grandpa, myself and Sota?"

Kagome had not thought about that. She would have to see all of her family die and she stay young while they grow old. She already had to say goodbye to her father, but the rest of her family? She looked to Inuyasha and he understood her struggles. "Kagome I will be there for you. You know that."

Ayumi saw the turmoil that her daughter was going through. "Kagome honey. Please don't let this be a hindrance to your happiness. I want you to be happy, and if I die tomorrow I know that I could die happy because you are happy with your choice."

"I feel the same way Kagome…" Sato said agreeing with his daughter. Kagome smiled and ran to her family and gave them a huge hug. She now knew that she could go through this. She turned back to her new family with a smile. "Okay. What happens now?"

Toga smiled again at his new daughter. "Okay this document I have in front of me is your's and Inuyasha's mating certificate. You both have to sign it and Izy, myself, your mother and grandfather have to sign it. Also you and Inuyasha both have to place a drop of blood next to your name to confirm the legitimacy. After signing this, the "to be mated" couple usually performs the ritual within the hour…"

"Um question…" Kagome interrupted. "What exactly happens during the ritual?"

Toga hesitated and looked to Izy to help. "Um Kagome, how about me, you and your mom head down the hall and I'll explain a couple of things before you dive into this blindly." Izy, Kagome and Ayumi went down the hall and left the men by themselves. Sato was kind of weirded out because he didn't really know what would happen either.

"Sato if you don't mind bluntness, you can stay while I explain a few things to Inuyasha. I know you don't know everything about our mating rituals."

Izy lead them to library. Rin waddled out of her and Sesshomaru's room to join them. Sesshomaru went to go join the men in Toga's office. Once the women were inside, they all sat down. Kagome was nervous. Rin sensed her new sister's anxiety. She placed her hand on top of Kagome's and squeezed. "It's okay Kagome. I was nervous too. But you really have nothing to worry about."

Kagome sighed and relaxed; slightly. She turned to Izy when they were all settled. "Okay Kagome there are a few things that you need to know before you go through this. Firstly, since you're not necessarily a virgin, you don't have to worry about the initial pain when your maidenhead is broken. And no Kagome I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm just trying to explain that that's one thing you don't have to worry about. Usually the male gives the female a massage to relax her. During the first part, the female usually drinks some of the male's blood to…"

"Wait hold up! I have to drink Inuyasha's blood?!"

Izy sighed and Rin giggled. "You know I had the same reaction when Izy told me. After the first couple of swallows, you literally become drunk off it. But you really need to do it though…"

"Why?" Both Kagome and Ayumi asked.

"Inuyasha I know you've been taught this since you were old enough to walk but I do need to go over a couple of things." Toga said to his son that was sitting across from him.

Inuyasha sighed. He hated the technical legal parts of the mating ritual. But it's all better in the end. Before he could answer he heard his brother come in. "What are you doing in here?"

"Little brother, I know this is of a personal matter, but my mate decided she wanted to be involved so I must as well…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned back to his father.

"You know what parts to relax first?"

Inuyasha sighed again. "The neck, back, hips, and thighs…" Toga nodded.

"After that she needs to take in your blood. Since she is not a demon how do you plan for her to take it in?"

"She needs to mark me on the neck right? So I just cut my neck enough for it to bleed freely and let her drink."

"Good…"

"The reason why is because it will immune your body of the pain that it will endure and also heighten the pleasure you will feel."

"Pain? Rin, I thought you said I didn't have anything to worry about… "

"After Inuyasha marks you and he creates the bond, the blood that you ingested will start to change your body to better adapt to carrying demon pups. The blood will also mix with yours and your aging will slow. But you won't feel any pain because as soon as the mating is over, you fall into a deep sleep. So when you wake up, all you'll have is a hangover effect from Inuyasha's blood."

"So that's it? All I have to do is drink his blood?"

Rin spoke up then. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Don't move when Inuyasha marks you. You don't want a newly mated demon growling at you because you move. Stay as still as possible."

Izy giggled. "Well you don't have to be totally still, just try not to act like you're trying to get away. Also turning your head to the side, exposing your neck is a sign of submission. If he tells you to submit, just slowly turn your head and you'll be fine."

"Anything else?" _'This is overwhelming…'_

"Inuyasha you know that I being the elder of the clan, have to witness the actually mating…"

Sato was quiet up until now. "Wait! Kagome is not going to go for that! She is a shy person. She will never commit to having someone in the room watching her…do…that!!!"

Toga understood Sato's concern and approached it delicately. "On my property I have built a room specifically for the mating rituals; for my sons, and also for my grandchildren. It is a room that has a double-sided mirror in it. The mating couple won't see me but I will be able to see them. The reason for this is because it has been known that some demons can be deadly to their mates, the elder watches as a safety precaution. Also the newly mated couple are very vulnerable to danger so as the elder, I have to protect them while the ritual commences. I hope you understand Sato. I'm doing this to protect Kagome, not to get a free show…"

"Sato," Sesshomaru said, "I have mated in the room father speaks of. I knew that we were being watched and Rin did not know until after. Believe me it is for the best…"

Sato slouched back down in his chair. He had to agree with the elder demon. So he just listened to the rest.

"Do you have any questions Inuyasha?"

Izy started again. "Also since Inuyasha is half dog demon, his demon blood will take over during the mating; so that the demon can mark you. And Kagome have you ever seen two dogs mate?"

"Um yeah… But what does that have to do wi…" _'Oh dear Kami!'_ "They don't do…**that**… do they?"

"Yeah they do. But it's not as bad as you think. Just don't try and pull away from him. It'll hurt both of you… Trust me I know…" Kagome gulped as she had a mental image of Izy and Toga.

"Is there anything else…" Kagome was starting to get really worried about this. She had to worry about so many things. _'How am I going to remember it all?'_

Izy and Rin looked at each and smiled. They both said, "Just have fun…"


	26. The Mating Ritual

MERRY CHRISTMAS! ~~ Well peeps this is my last gift for yall, and its the best gift of them all!~~ Enjoy and please if you are underage, PLEASE I beg of you do NOT read this chapter!~~ I am not at fault if you do…..~~ Once again, Merry Christmas to all and I hope that you and your family are safe this holiday season and have a wonderful New Year! :D

The contract was signed and now Toga was leading Inuyasha and Kagome down to the under-belly of the estate. When Kagome first visited the Takahashi's mansion, she was never shown this part of the grounds and it unnerved her. She didn't know what the place entailed but she was assured as Inuyasha took her hand and squeezed slightly to comfort her. She smiled at him when he looked back at her.

Toga stopped in front of a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Alright; the lights are on the right as soon as you enter the chamber. Everything you will need is in the room so don't worry about a thing. I will see you two in the morning." With that he turned to leave the soon to be mated couple.

Inuyasha held onto Kagome's hand as sighed. He asked her nervously, "You ready?" Kagome closed her eyes and took a long, refreshing breathe. She blew it out slowly and opened her eyes. "I'm ready." Inuyasha opened the door and they entered the chamber.

The lights were switched on and Kagome saw that there were many old-style futons littering the floor. Pillows scattered haphazardly around the room as well as mirrors around the whole room. "Well at least we won't run out of room…" Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

Inuyasha didn't say anything but nodded agreeing with her. He was just as nervous as she seemed to be. He thought he was ready, but he didn't know if Kagome was ready; especially after what happened not even a week ago. Hojo coming up must have really brought back all of those feelings of fear and dread. And it probably reminded her of the first sexual encounter she had.

He turned to her and took both of her hands in his. "Kagome, you okay?"

Kagome looked into the eyes of her mate to be. She mentally smiled at the concern and love she saw on his face. She sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous. I mean this is, technically, my first time. And I really don't know what to do…"

Inuyasha just smiled and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. He placed his nose at the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. It calmed him and his beast. "Just to let you know…I'm nervous too…"

She nodded her head on his chest. He rocked her to sooth her. It seemed to help because he felt her relax in his arms. He started to slowly move his hands up and down her back; massaging a little to relax her more.

Kagome moaned a little when he hit a particular spot in her lower back. She could feel him start to get a little more frisky with his hands. She felt as his splayed fingers on her lower back, his thumbs were massaging her front hips; sometimes slightly dipping below the waistline of her jeans. She gasped as his thumbs ventured a little lower. _'That must be one of my 'sweet spots.' Damn it's hard to believe that I'm getting turned on by the slightest of touches…'_

Inuyasha was getting a little bold with his massage. He could already smell her arousal and he had barely touched her. With his head still at her neck he decided to test the waters a little more. He ever so slightly darted his tongue out to taste what was exposed. He wasn't disappointed. Evidently, that was one of Kagome's sweet spots as well; her gasp let him know that. He smirked into her neck as he started to suckle the spot, lightly nipping said spot with his fangs.

Kagome's hands came up to his head to keep him there as long as possible. _'Kami that feels soooo good…'_ She tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Inuyasha immediately began laving her neck with kisses and nips. Kagome couldn't help the moan of pleasure that came from her mouth. As he was paying attention to her neck, her fingers found his puppy ears. She hesitantly started to rub his ears and she was rewarded with a groan from her hanyou.

Things were starting to pick up so Inuyasha started to lower them to the futon covered floor. He cradled her form as she landed on the futon with him on top of her. Her hands still massaged his ears but his took a different route. His right hand slowly trailed a line of fire down her side; only to come back up under her shirt. He lightly tickled his way around her skin. First her stomach, her sides, and then all the way up to her covered breasts. All the while Inuyasha was trailing his lips ever so slowly to hers.

Kagome was on fire. Everywhere he touched was ablaze; and some places that he hadn't touched were scorching. He groped her breasts through her bra and she really couldn't handle it anymore. She arched her back and he got the idea. With a flick of his wrist, her bra was undone.

He swiftly returned to her plump mounds and she groaned. His hands found her nipples and tweaked them. She gasped and arched into his touch. He had finally gotten to her mouth. He kissed her softly but it quickly turned heated. He darted his tongue along her lips to have a taste of her sweetness. Kagome giggled at the feeling and opened her mouth to receive the wet appendage. As soon as their tongues met, electricity shot through them. They both groaned into each other's mouth.

Kagome's hands were now under his shirt, tracing the outlines of his defined muscles; feeling them twitch slightly as she delicately tickled him. She tugged at his shirt; wanting it to be gone from her man's body. He quickly left the haven which was her mouth and his shirt was gone. Kagome sat up and removed her sweater, taking her bra with it. She plopped down back onto the cushioning and waited for Inuyasha to resume.

Inuyasha stared at the skin that had been released for him. He had seen her breasts before, but not in this light. They were not too big or too small; they were perfect. He gently leaned down and tested the weight of them. He circled them and squeezed lightly; they fit flawlessly in his hands. He looked up into the eyes of his mate to be and smiled at her flushed face. She was slightly panting and a light sheen of sweat started to mar her skin. He smirked as he lowered himself down to take her left nipple into his mouth. She sucked in her gasp as she felt his warm tongue come in contact with her air cold nipple. He rolled his tongue around the already hardened peak while his other hand mimicked the same movements to its twin.

Each roll of his tongue sent red hot desire down to her core. _'Oh Kami! What's he doing to me?!'_ She thought helplessly then he did something that had her rising off the floor.

As he listened to her cries and whines of pleasure, he felt himself grow harder with each one. He laved her nipple with attention and he thought of something. _'What if I do this?_' He gently grazed her peak with one of his fangs; he once again, wasn't disappointed. He quickly removed his fang from her nipple to avoid hurting her as she arched up and off the floor. When she relaxed back onto the floor she was gasping for air, he covered her again and started lapping at the other nipple.

"D-do that again…" she said breathlessly. He chuckled as he suckled on her right nipple. Once again, his fangs grazed her peak. She gasped then groaned as he did it again. She was in heaven. It was almost enough to make her come; almost.

After the attention was given to her nipples he slowly started his journey down towards her stomach. Kissing and licking every inch of skin that was available. When he reached her belly button he circled his tongue around the opening. Kagome laughed because she was super ticklish; and he knew this all too well.

Kagome felt bad about not giving him any attention so the only thing that she could do was massage his ears again; since that was the only thing she could get her hands on. He groaned louder and quickly made his way to her jeans. He unbuckled them and pulled them down; exposing her milky thighs to his sight. Shoes and socks were next to go flying somewhere in the chamber and all that was left was her red velvet thong. He sat up and gazed down at his mate with awe; her skin, flawless; her body, smokin' hot; her hips, made for carrying his pups; and her scent, making him lose control. He swooped down to kiss and lick her clenched thighs and he was bombarded with her heady scent of arousal.

Kagome was about to tackle him as he lunged for her body once again. She knew that he could smell her; but she didn't care; she was too into what he was doing to her body. Suddenly she felt him use his claws to tear the thong she had on. She was not happy. "Hey why did you do that for?! That was the only "Christmas-y" undie I had!"

He chuckled as he came up to kiss her pouting lips. "I am…soooooo…..sorry. I'll buy you some more tomorrow… Now don't interrupt me again. Or I'll tease you longer…" He said teasingly. He smirked as that got her attention.

Her eyes got super wide at this declaration. "P-p-please don't tease me! I'm already about to explode!..."

He chuckled again. He kissed her nose then her mouth again. "Fine I won't tease you anymore… But I won't be making you explode yet either…" Before she had time to protest he was down between her legs, "testing the waters", you could say.

She groaned at the feel of his tongue on her again. She **really** missed his tongue on her flower. She felt his claws run up and down her thighs, eliciting shivers of pleasure to her already soaked core. And she knew that he enjoyed licking all of her honey that she produced. She felt him slightly lick her pearl and almost came. She whimpered when he backed away from it to lick around her petals again. Then she felt something she hadn't before. She felt a clawed finger enter her tight passage. She groaned at the new feeling. She felt him advance, then come out; making slow strokes with his finger. She was in heaven and soon she felt him enter her with two fingers. And once he got them in all the way, he spread them; widening her for what was to come. All the while licking, kissing and sucking at and around her core. She was writhing beneath him and was so close to tipping over the edge when she felt him stop. She made a frustrated gasp and sat up on her elbows to look at the "big meany" that stolen her orgasm away from her.

"Why did you stop?!" she yelled at him. He came up from below her legs and she saw that his eyes were starting to tint a little around the edges.

"Sorry babe… You're gonna have to beg me for it…" She flopped back down and he resumed his work downstairs. She immediately regained her mirth and was close again. "Beg Kagome" she heard him say.

She growled at his ego but she really wanted that lovely pressure to be released. "Please Inu… Make me come…" she spoke breathlessly.

He rewarded her with a small lick to her engorged pearl. "You're gonna have to do better than that babe…" As she felt him lick her pearl only slightly again, all the while feeling him chuckle at her helplessness…

She became frustrated. "Please Inuyasha! Make your mate, wife, and the mother of you pups come! Make my honey flow into your demon mouth! Make me come like **I know you can**!" That did it. He renewed his efforts, plunging three fingers into her griping sheath and suckled onto her pearl where he knew he left a "love mark" on it. "Oh Inu! Yes baby! Make me come! Yes! YES! **YES!**" She came with a blinding force; so hard in fact she didn't realize her own strength as she clamped her hands on top of Inu's head to keep him there. All she saw was a white void.

He kept her pleasure up by continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her while sucking on her pearl. He finally let go and she was left panting under him. While she was still high from her orgasm, he swiftly removed his pants and boxers; Inu Jr. standing at attention, waiting, somewhat patiently to plunge in her dark depths.

As she was slowly coming down from her high, she noticed him pick her up and place her in his lap. She tightened her legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself in place; so she wouldn't fall. She heard him chuckle and she gazed up into his red rimmed eyes. She smiled and let her head fall onto his shoulder. "That was like…whoa…"

"And it's not even the best part yet…" He nudged her shoulder to look up at him. Her desire clouded eyes gazed back up at him and she smiled as she blushed. She could feel Inu Jr. down near her core and looked down at it. This was the really first time she actually had a chance to gaze at its wonder. It was standing tall and came up past his belly button. It was twitching slightly with his heartbeat and the prominent veins adorning its shaft only made her want it more. She gasped. "Inu?"

"Hmmm…" he said as he started to work her back muscles again.

"Umm… How is **that** gonna fit?" She heard him chuckle. She looked up back at him.

"Don't worry, it will. You ready? I know this part is kindof weird… But it's necessary."

So caught up in her pleasure filled ravishings, she forgot she had to drink some of his blood. She sighed as she mentally cringed. "Yeah how do we do this?"

"Well I cut my neck and you drink from it and don't worry, it'll heal in less than a minute. So make sure you get a good amount…" he said as he brought his claw up to his neck. "Ready?"

Kagome got closer to his neck and sighed causing her hot breath to kiss his neck. "Yeah…"

He didn't flinch as he claw bit into his skin. Kagome watched stunned, as his blood flowed from his neck. She watched it slither down his collarbone and start to trickle down his torso. She finally latched onto his neck and let his maroon life force gather in her mouth; hating the bitterness of it. But none the less she swallowed and soon it was time for her to swallow again. Rin and Izy were right though; the more she drank, the more she craved it; and the more she drank, the wetter her glistening flower became. She started to moan as she continued to lap and drink of him.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that this felt _this _good. His eyes slid shut as she started to enjoy it more. His hand came up to the back of her head and held her to his neck as she continued to suck. He groaned at the pleasure she was sending to the already very happy Inu Jr. Unknowingly or knowingly, he didn't know but soon Kagome was grinding her hot wet core onto Inu Jr. He gasped as his beast was released a little bit more. He needed to be inside of her; now! He quickly pushed her down onto the futons again; forcing her from his neck.

She finally gained some relevance to where she was when she landed on her back. She felt fuzzy and hot all over. She looked up into her mate's eyes and saw that his eyes were redder now; and it only made her hotter. "Inu… Please…"

He got back on top of her, in between her spread legs; nudging Inu Jr. at her folds. He almost whined in pleasure of her wetness. "What do you want mate? Tell me…."

She almost grew frustrated again. But with her mind as hazy as it was she decided to give his ego one more push. _ 'Damn it…'_ "Please mate! Please fill me with you demon cock! Fill me with you seed damn it! I want you so bad! Ple- AHHHHH!!"

Inuyasha couldn't hold it anymore. His beast was released but he was still in control. He sheathed Inu Jr. in one swoop. He felt her grip him with an unworldly force. He almost came from the spasms that her pussy was delivering; almost… He looked up to see her looking straight into his eyes. She was gasping for breath and looked really annoyed.

"Inuyasha Takahashi! If you don't fuck me right now I will make your life a living hell!" He smirked as he dove onto her lips, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward again. She groaned into their kiss as he did it again. In and out he went; flesh slapping together in a dance older than time. Kagome was rocking her hips with his, meeting his thrusts. He gave her one orgasm, and then stopped. He pulled out, receiving a groan of annoyance from his mate. He flipped her over and pulled her hips up so that she was in the Inu Receiving position. Kagome almost laughed at the position; but her giggles turned into a throaty groan as he penetrated her again.

She couldn't believe that he could get that deep into her. He was starting to pound into her with his demon speed and every time he hit something so deep inside of her, it made her see stars.

Inuyasha was very close to the end after about an hour into it. He could feel Kagome was also close. He leaned down to move her disheveled hair off of her right shoulder. His tongue snaked out to prepare the spot for his mark. He knew also that his cock would start swelling so he needed to make her come; rather quickly. He reached under them to start playing with her pearl. She gasped as he began to pound into her again. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she said breathlessly. _'How could he talk at a time like this?!'_

"Do you agree to be with me forever and to bare my pups?" He didn't know where this was coming from but it seemed instinctual…

"WHAT?!" she panted. "How can you ask at a time like this! Of course I want to be with you forever and bare your pups!"

"Good." That's all he needed. He could feel himself start to swell. He started rubbing her pearl vigorously until he felt her start to spasm around his cock.

"AH! Inuyasha! You're so big! AH! Baby I'm coming! AHH! Yes! Fuck me! AHHH! INUYAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

She came with an inconceivable force. He was knotted into her as he sank his fangs into her neck; drinking her life force while forcing his youki into her. This called her reiki to come forth and blend with his own; each receiving part of the other's soul. His seed continued to spill forth as he saw their now combined souls recede back into their bodies. He withdrew his fangs and lapped at her neck to heal her wounds. Cradling her limp form to his body, he laid them down on their sides; still connected.

Kagome felt him sink his fangs into her neck and his seed filling her womb. It heightened her pleasure feeling him empty his seed into her that it made her orgasm again… In her haze she knew she had to stay still until he withdrew them. She felt her reiki combine with his youki and felt all of his emotions; love, contentment and happiness. She smiled as a sudden wave of sleepiness washed over her. Funny; she didn't feel this tired a few minutes ago… She felt her mate lower them to the futon and cuddle her close. "Inu?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why do I feel so sleepy? Is that always going to happen?" She said as a yawn broke through.

He chuckled and moved the sweat plastered hair from her face. He turned her a little so that her face was facing him. He kissed her sweetly and rubbed her cheek. "No it won't happen every time. It's okay; go to sleep…"

Kagome really didn't want to go to sleep so like the fighter she is… "But Inu… I don't want to go to sleep…" she said trying to fight another yawn.

He smiled and kissed her again. _'My little fighter…'_ "It's okay baby… Go to sleep… I'll be here when you wake up…"

She yawned and closed her eyes. "Promise?"

He laid down and held her closer to his chest. "Promise."

She smiled and fell into a deep sleep to change her from a mortal to an immortal.

Inuyasha settled down and with a contented rumble coming from his chest, he closed his eyes and held his new mate in his arms and fell asleep.

Please R&R! This took me like 2 months to write so please review! :P


	27. The Day After

I know, I know; please don't hate me! ~~ you guys have no idea what I've been through since Christmas…. ~~ and as I was looking over this chapter I didn't realize how incredibly SHORT this chapter was…. Don't worry, the next one is coming up with this one to make up for the short-ness…. I hope that I haven't failed you my loyal readers…. The story is starting to pick up and I hope ya'll like the way it ends… anyway on with the chapter! :D

Inuyasha was awaken just hours after the mating by movement. He opened his eyes to see Kagome sweating with a pained expression on her face; all the while shaking in pain. He immediately knew that she was changing but he had this foreboding sense that something was terribly wrong. He quickly pulled his pants on and covered her with a blanket. Rushing across to the intercom that was hidden behind the wall, he summoned his father. "Dad! Come quick! I think something's wrong with Kagome!"

Toga was in his office going over some financial statements when he heard Inuyasha's panic filled cries from the intercom. The papers were left scattered as he went down to the mating chamber. He got there in record time. Entering the chamber he saw his youngest cradling his mate to his chest, whimpering. He walked over and knelt beside him. He saw the pain that his new daughter was in and felt sorry for the newly mated couple. _'Not even mated for a day and they're already having problems…'_ "She's changing my son. She is going to be in pain…"

Inuyasha looked up at his sire with pain filled eyes. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help her. "But she's sweating! I don't remember you saying mom sweated during the change…" He reached to smooth the damp hair from her forehead; but pulled back suddenly. "…or a fever!"

Toga was surprised; his son was right. "I'll go call Kaede…" With that he left to go call the old doctor.

When she got there, the whole house was in the mating chamber. She walked past each of them, patting Rin's protruding belly as she did. The feeble doctor got down on her knees and started examining her patient. She rubbed the mark on Kagome's neck and she groaned in pain. "Ye two are newly mated?"

"Hai; just a few hours ago…"

"Well I know what's going on. Her miko blood is fighting your demon blood. That explains her fever and sweating. I'll give her something for her fever and she'll be fine in a couple of hours. As soon as the blood mixes and balances itself then her fever will break. Worry not Inuyasha; your mate will be fine."

She soon got up and looked Inuyasha over. "It seems that ye are slightly feverish as well Inuyasha… It seems your body is fighting her miko blood. I will give ye something as well."

Like always, Kaede had the right medicine already made. She gave Kagome and Inuyasha the medicine and took her leave. The others left the mating chamber after her to give the newly mated couple some privacy.

Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome fight with the new blood within her. Thirty minutes later his fever broke but it took another hour for Kagome's to break. Sighing in relief, he laid down next to his mate and she cuddled close to his side. He smiled as she smiled in her sleep. _'Finally, the change is over…'_ He closed his eyes and sleep claimed him once again.

She awoke feeling heavy; groaning in pain as she tried to move. '_Why do I feel like I've been run over by a truck?'_ "Inu?"

"Hmm?" He said still slightly asleep…

"Am I supposed to feel this bad after the change?…"

He sighed. "Well not really. Since you're a miko, your blood and mine fought each other for a while until they finally agreed to combine. You and I both had a fever. I'm sure that's why you feel so drained…"

She sighed and rolled onto her side, hiding her face into his chest. "Why does everything bad have to happen to me?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. It won't happen again. Now… You ready?"

She looked up into his amber eyes in confusion. "Ready for what?"

He smirked as he rolled them where he was on top. "Ready for round two?" He said while emphasizing his point by poking Inu Jr. into her thigh.

She smirked and opened her legs for him to slide in between them. "I thought you'd never ask…"

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. As soon as the kiss became more passionate, he slid home.

It was around 10 am on Christmas morning when Inuyasha and Kagome emerged from the mating chamber. It seems everyone got a late start that morning because everyone was in the kitchen eating a small breakfast. Rin was eating a little more because of the pup. Everyone congratulated the newly mated couple as they sat down for a toast and egg breakfast.

Around noon everyone was opening gifts. Sango was ecstatic about her engagement to Miroku; she said yes as soon as he got on one knee; he didn't even ask her the question. He was slightly depressed about not being able to propose like he had wanted but as soon as his lovely fiancé launched herself into his arms it really didn't matter; especially since his cursed hands were now palming her ass. It seemed she didn't mind much…

Christmas day progressed rather quickly. Inuyasha and Kagome left the mansion to spend time with her family at the shrine. Ayumi made a grand dinner with fried chicken, oden, ramen for Inuyasha, and a Christmas cake from the local bakery. They shared gifts and around five, they left the shrine to head back to their apartment in the city. They deposited their gifts under the tree and soon were watching a movie on the couch.

Soon the movie was forgotten as Kagome straddled Inuyasha and demanded his submission. He smirked and he let her have her way with him. His beast wasn't very happy with it but he ignored it; besides he loved the way her breasts moved as she rode him to bring them both to Nirvana... This particular position had him going deeper than the others they had done in the past day. He loved how it made Kagome moan more. It didn't take long for Kagome to have her first orgasm and he had to take over from there. He pounded into her hard. After an hour and many more orgasms from her, he finally joined her; coating her womb with his seed. They laid down in front of the fireplace and fell asleep in each other's arms; only to wake up a few hours later to do it all over again.


	28. Pup Blues

Christmas came and gone; New Years came, along with Sesshomaru and Rin's son. Rin's water broke at the New Year's party at the mansion. Sesshomaru was going crazy while Rin was abnormally calm and collected; basically they did a role reversal. Sesshomaru was so out of it, Inuyasha had to drive him and Kagome drove Rin in their car; all the while timing her contractions. The women arrived first and were registering when the Inu brothers pulled up; followed closely behind Toga, Izy, Miroku and Sango. Rin was quickly put in a wheelchair and carted upstairs. Only Sesshomaru was allowed into the delivery room, so everyone else was stuck outside in the waiting room.

"What do you think it's going to be?!" Kagome and Sango were asking; squealing thinking it will be a girl.

"It will be a boy. All first Inu birth are boys…" Toga said with a less than happy look on his face. He hated hospitals.

Kagome and Sango deflated. So much for bonnets and cute frilly dresses…

While the girls were talking about babies, Inuyasha was keeping his eyes and ears out for the bastard. Rin's doctor was out of town for the New Year's and they were forced to go to Tokyo General. _'Why did the bastard have to be a Pediatrician?'_ Maybe he won't show his face or he'll be going to the ER again…

Ever since the Christmas Party, he was on edge. He was wondering if the bastard was going to file charges; two weeks and no charges were filed. So he breathed a sigh of relief. But still, he was nervous just sitting there…

Three hours later, all the demons heard a cry from Rin's room; the new Inu pup was born. Soon the doctor and nurses filed out of the room. The doctor approached them and announced, "Congratulations! The Takahashi family has a new addition, a baby boy! You all are free to go in; but only a few at a time. The mother and pup needs their rest." With that he left.

Toga and Izy were the first to go in. Toga carried an ancient book with him to record the demon coloring and markings the pup held. They emerged ten minutes later with smiles on their faces. They were very happy to finally be grandparents…

Miroku and Sango went in next. Only a few minutes later did they exit the room; Miroku having a nice impression of Sango's hand on the left side of his face, while his right eye was starting to blacken. He must have said some side remark about the baby making process and was punished for it.

Inuyasha and Kagome were the last to go in. They walked in and saw a very happy family. Sesshomaru was sitting behind Rin, holding her up as she rested. Rin held the little pup in her arms. They walked closer to look at the infant. He had the same coloring as his father; silver hair and gold eyes. He had blue stripes on his cheeks and a small crescent moon on his forehead, the only thing that the pup differed from its sire was the tiny puppy ears on his head. Inuyasha only hoped that the pup had Rin's personality.

"Can I hold him?" Kagome asked with hope shining in her eyes.

Rin only giggled, "Of course!" Kagome held out her arms and received the little pup from her mother. She was awed at the sight of him. She cooed and rocked him until he went to sleep. She was silently wondering what hers and Inuyasha's pups would look like? Puppy ears or not? Silver hair or raven hair? It made her so excited.

She then turned to her mate, "You want to hold him? He is your nephew after all…" Inuyasha looked a little sheepish but nodded. Passing the pup to his uncle, she was awed once again at the look in his eyes; wonderment, caring, disappointment? She sighed. She knew why. He was wishing that it was his own pup that he was holding.

Soon they were handing the pup back to the new parents and they left. Both saddened that they had to leave and also that it wasn't them in there with a new pup…

Arriving back at their apartment close to 4 am, they cleaned up all of the Christmas decorations and made breakfast; soon after they took a nap. They woke around one in the afternoon, only to make lunch, sign up for online classes at school and sit in the living room to watch movies. A pretty boring day, but both were in their own worlds. Kagome got up around 4:30 to make dinner; stir fry. Inuyasha went to go do the laundry.

Kagome was washing and cutting the vegetables but not really paying attention. _'I wonder what our pups will look like? And then again, what will they be? One-forth demon? A hanyou? A miko-hanyou? I don't know… I really hope they all have Inu's hair!'_ She looked down from her chopping to place a hand on her flat stomach. She sighed longingly. "Maybe sometime soon…"

Inuyasha was in the wash room doing the laundry only half thinking about what he was doing. _'Sesshomaru is lucky… He has a pup to look after now. And he looked so content with Rin and his pup. I can't wait till me and Kagome have a pup of our own.'_ He sighed. _'I hope they look like Kagome. Her beautiful raven hair and ice blue eyes… I just can't wait!'_ He looked down and saw Inu Jr wanted to try for some pups too. He smirked.

Kagome was still in "La-La Land" when she was abruptly removed from her visions of silver haired pups with a sharp pain to her finger. She looked down at her hand and saw blood running down into her palm. She had cut her finger with a very sharp knife. Running to the sink, she proceeded to wash it; trying to stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha was heading toward their room to put some clothes away when a frightening scent hit him. Immediately thinking the worse he dropped the neatly folded clothes and raced to the kitchen. "KAGOMEEE!" He reached the kitchen and saw her leaning over the sink with the water running. He sighed. "Kagome? You okay?"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Yeah. Just cut my finger. No big deal."

He walked over to her. "Let me see…"

She removed her finger from the water and toweled it off. He saw a cut the size of his claw going across her finger. He whimpered as she flinched when he took a look at it. He promptly put the appendage into his mouth to let his saliva heal it. At the time it seemed like a good idea but then her blood started to get to him. His stripes started to appear and his fangs elongated.

Kagome for some reason was getting turned on. Him sucking on her finger was making her blood boil; not to mention her honey flow. She looked up and saw that his stripes were showing and she was sure his eyes were tinted. She groaned as he released her finger gathered her up in his embrace. She immediately grabbed onto Inu Jr. beneath his pants. He was rubbing and squeezing her breasts while laving her neck with nips and kisses. Then a vision passed in his mind's eye; Kagome, swollen with his pup and breast swollen with the milk to feed it. _'Oh Kami!'_ "Kagome…" he panted.

"Yeah" She moaned out.

"I want a pup…."

She looked up at him and smiled. She stood on her tip toes and moved her hands to run through his hair. She kissed him hard and full of passion; it didn't take long for him to join in.

When air became vital, they parted and held each other. "I want one too…" He heard his mate say. He smiled and gathered her into his arms and ran into the bedroom; stir fry forgotten. Needless to say, this boring day turned out to be not so boring after all…


	29. Worst Day Ever

Rin and the pup, which was named Ichirou, came home the day after he was born. And today was his first doctor's checkup, only two weeks after he was born. Rin was accompanied by Izy, Kagome and Sango. They all promptly arrived at 9:30 in the morning. Little Ichirou was starting to turn out like his mother; very spirited and playful, laughing at everything.

All the men were at work and Inuyasha only let Kagome go because all the girls were going. They have been working on their soul bond and now could feel each other's emotions, they were able to feel each other's youki/reiki inside their own bodies and Kagome could now use her slightly demonic blood to heal quicker.

Rin was called to go back with Ichirou so the other three stayed behind. "It seems that Ichi is going to be like Rin." Sango said.

"Yeah, Inuyasha is so happy about that. He said if he had to deal with two Sesshomaru's, he was going to flip!" Kagome said with mirth.

"Well what do you guys want to do after this? We got the whole day to ourselves…" Izy asked.

"Well we can go to the mall and go baby clothes shopping..." Sango said. Izy and Kagome both looked at her strangely. "I mean for Ichi ya know!" she laughed nervously.

"Okay Sango. You can't hide _anything_ from us! What's going on?" Kagome said with her hands crossed.

Sango blushed but surrendered. "Okay fine; but promise not to tell Miroku or the guys…"

"Promise" both said together.

Sango sighed. She knew that she couldn't keep a secret from them; no matter how hard she tried. "I'm pregnant…" The other two squealed and congratulated the mother to be.

About twenty minutes later Rin and Ichirou exited the door from the exam area. She noticed how excited they were about something…"What's going on?"

They looked at her and considered telling her. She almost always ruined surprises because of her talkative and excited nature. So Izy decided against it and said, "We were just talking about getting Ichi here some Spring and Summer clothes. They're already out in the stores…"

"Oh yay! Let's go!" With a clean bill of health from the doctor, the women and little Ichirou left for the mall.

Kagome was sulking on the way to the mall. _'First Rin and now Sango… It's not fair. I want to be pregnant and have little Inu pups!'_ She sighed again as she laid her head back onto the head rest of the car. She was so tired lately; she felt fatigued and sluggish. She was so stressed about her upcoming semester. There were a lot of classes that she had to take so that she could graduate this coming spring. But she passed the fatigue off as a cold and kept trucking. They made it to the mall in ten minutes. Once Kagome entered the mall, she had a foreboding sense that something wasn't right. But Kagome followed her family to the baby store and started making a mental wish list as she passed down the aisles.

Soon enough it was lunch time. They didn't know it was that time until Ichirou started crying because he was hungry. Upon inspection of the time it was 12:15; so they left the baby store with many things for Ichirou and Sango with a few small things so Rin couldn't see. The food court was packed. It seemed that everyone in Tokyo was eating lunch at the mall that day. Sango, Kagome and Izy got some food while Rin found a table for all of them. She sat down and started feeding Ichirou. They each got a bowl of ramen with veggies. They ate with gusto; with the exception of Kagome, who only picked at hers. She ate some and really tried not to feel sick, but the more she ate, the more she wanted to vomit.

"Kagome honey, are you alright?" Izy asked her 'daughter' while rubbing her back with affection.

Kagome laid her head down on her folded arms, shaking her head in the negative. "I think I'm coming down with something…" Then her stomach gave a lurch; she flew to the bathroom almost hitting three people on the way. She barely got there before her stomach rejected everything she had eaten that day and the previous night.

Izy came in a few minutes later.... "Kagome?! Kami are you okay?!"

She wiped her mouth and looked at her mother in law. "Yeah, just give me a few minutes…" She said turning her head back towards the toilet.

"Okay sweety. I'll wait for you at the table. Sango and Rin went to go get the car."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Let me clean up a little." She spoke too soon and dry heaved.

Izy turned and left her, almost running into a lady coming into the restroom. "Oh I'm sorry! Excuse me…"

"No it's okay!" The other lady said as she entered the restroom.

Izy turned to leave and as she was walking back through the hallway to get back to the table she thought, _'Why did that woman look so familiar?'_

Kagome finally got herself together and flushed the toilet. She walked out of the stall on unsteady legs to the sink to wash her hands. She heard someone come out of one of the other stalls but paid it no mind. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Falling to the floor, she looked up and saw someone over her. She tried to move but her head was killing her. She felt a sharp prick in her arm and everything started going black. Before she fell unconscious she heard the woman say, "I'm so sorry Kagome…"

Inuyasha knew something was wrong the moment he couldn't sense anything from her; her bond, her emotions, nothing… Normally he could tell if she was happy, sad, whatever; but now it was like a void. He tried calling her on her cell; nothing. He ran straight to his father's office; which unfortunately had a potential client in it.

Toga was about to tell his son to leave before he looked at him. His son was frightened. "Excuse me Mr. Chang; I'll be back momentarily…" he said in Chinese to his client. He led his distraught son out of the office and into the hall. "What's wrong?" he asked sternly. He knew, for his son to interrupt a meeting, and with the worried look on his face, something was definitely wrong.

"It's Kagome. I can't sense anything from her; all I feel is a void, a black expanse…"

He knew what it was. He experienced this once before with Izayoi when she fell and hit her head. It was agony. "She's unconscious… Go call your mother and see if she can find her. I'm going to call the demon police…" With that he barged back into his office

Inuyasha was pale. He ran to his office at the end of the hall almost running into Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"Kagome's unconscious somewhere and I need to find her." He said while picking up the phone dialing his mother's cell.

Sesshomaru was shocked. He knew that she was with Rin and Ichirou, so where was she? "I'm going to call Rin…"

Toga left his son in the hall. He politely ended the meeting in hopes to reschedule sometime in the near future and called the police.

"Tokyo Demon Guard, how may I help you?" A sweet voice came through the receiver.

"This is Toga Takahashi. We have a potential kidnapping of my clan; I need to speak with the Chief Inspector!" He roared into the phone.

The demon receptionist knew who Toga Takahashi was, because of his status and also a well paid donator for the police force. So without a moment's delay, she patched it straight to Chief Inspector Bankotsu Yoshimata.

Inuyasha finally got in touch with his mother. "Hey baby. What'cha doing?" she answered.

"Mom where's Kagome?!" He said while closing down his computer.

Izy noticed how distraught and serious he was. "She's in the restroom. She's sick; what's wrong?"

Inuyasha inaudibly gasped. _'Sick? Maybe that's why she's …' _"Mom! She's unconscious somewhere! Go find her please!" He said as he got his coat on, ready to leave at any second.

Izy gasped and ran to the bathroom, passing Sango and Rin on the way there. All three got to the bathroom and all they found was a pool of blood and her red phone with puppy charm on it.

"Oh Kami…" Izy whispered into the phone all the while sliding to the floor, unable to hold her weight.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?!" Inuyasha persisted as he was now joined by his sire and brother.

"She's….She's gone…." The girls didn't know what was going on on the other side of the line but all they could hear was the pain filled roar of Inuyasha through the receiver…

Within 45 minutes, the mall was cleared and the Demon Investigation Unit was there looking for clues on Kagome's kidnapping. The Takahashi's and the Higurashi's were there trying to figure out what had happened. All that they found was a trail of blood leading out to the loading dock. But after that, Kagome's scent and aura disappeared. Her kidnapper also had their scent and aura masked. Surveillance videos were useless, because who ever had kidnapped her had knocked the security guard out and had tampered with the days tapes. They were lost at what to do; they knew who had done this and had told the police about it; but when they went to Tokyo General, the administrators said that Dr. Fujimoto had taken two weeks of vacation starting that day; and no one knew where his holiday was to be… Everyone was at a loss…

It was close to sunset when Inspector Bankotsu went to go talk to the family. He walked into the security holding room at the mall where the family was and saw the distraught looks on their faces. "Mr. Takahashi, I hate to the bearer of bad news but there is nothing else I can do here. The only evidence that we found was the trail of blood from your daughter-in-law. No scent of her kidnapper could be found and no video surveillance was useful. I'm sorry but tomorrow I will go over what was found in Dr. Fujimoto's office and we'll go from there…"

Toga sighed but got up from his youngest's side and approached the inspector. He shook his hand and agreed that they had done everything that could at the moment. So they all left the mall with heavy hearts. Hopefully Kagome would be found, safe and alive…

Don't hate me!.... ::author dodges projectiles:: it had to be done! Please R&R! Love my readers and reviews!


	30. The Devil's Evil Plans

Ok this is for the reviewer Jennaha11, who thought that I couldn't update within a week…. How about a day!!! :P I stick my tongue out at u!!~~ anyway here's the next chapter~~ this chapter can be disturbing to some so please read with caution ~~ Please R&R!

Kagome woke up dazed and confused. All she knew was that she was terribly cold and her head was splitting open. She tried to open her eyes only to groan at the effort of it all. Trying again, pitch black was all that met her weary eyes. Confusion set in again when she saw that she was in an old warehouse; planks of wood stacked up in the corner; nails protruding everywhere and if she strained hard enough, she could hear water rippling outside. She tried to get up but she couldn't move; it was then that she noticed that she was chained to a wall. A gust of wind rocked the warehouse and she shivered. Looking down she now noticed why she was so incredibly cold; she was naked. She tried to stand but she was too weak. _'How long have I been like this?'_ She looked at her bound wrists again and jingled them to test them.

"Ah, I see you have awakened my dear…"

She stilled at the voice; then it all came back to her… She had been kidnapped! "H-H-Hojo?" Stepping out of the shadows and into the full moon light she saw him; sporting a evil smirk. The same one he wore the night he raped her of her virginity.

She immediately became frightened. She wished Inuyasha was there, but she knew that she would have to fight. "Why did you bring me here?! What do you want from me?!" She screamed out her fear and anger.

"You should already know the answer to that Kagome…" Yes… She knew, but she didn't want to admit it. "I had Yuka kidnap you from your filthy half-breed… It was actually harder than you think; especially since I have been watching you ever since the Christmas party… Ah yes the Christmas party…You looked so… ravishing in that black dress of yours. But imagine my surprise of seeing you there, alive and well, on the arm of that abomination! I knew then, I had to have you… You were… always… my favorite…

Eri was fun and did everything I asked her; she sucked my cock like there was no tomorrow, her ass was always tight and her cunt! Oh just look at me… I'm getting hard just thinking about it!" He said with an evil laugh while watching her shake in fear. "Unfortunately she was rather mouthy, so sadly I had to end her life. I slit her throat and disemboweled her and left her for her body to rot… That was…" he paused counting on his fingers. "Nearly three months ago! I wonder if anyone has found her yet…" He wondered absentmindedly…

"Yuka, now there was a woman of my dreams; beautiful rack, legs that went on forever, and a mouth that had you coming within minutes…" He paused, closing his eyes to think of the wonderful things her mouth did to him. "Yuka was everything I wanted but sadly… she had to go as well…"

Kagome gasped. He killed Yuka?! When?! How?! WHY?!

"Ah I see you are wondering why I had to end Yuka's life as well? After kidnapping you, I guess the guilt of kidnapping you and what I was planning to do to you caught up with her. She was going to turn herself and I in. Of course, I was waiting for her at the police station. The silencer I purchased a few days ago works rather well I think! Especially when we were in so close proximity to the flatfoots… That is definitely going to be a positive review on the feedback account…" He said with a laugh. "It really is too bad though… I would have loved to have examined her body the way I did Eri's; but there was too little time for that.

And now my dear, it's time for me to have my fun with you. But first… I need to give you something…" He said while pulling out a syringe. He drew up something from a small brown ample, thumping the side to clear it of air bubbles and proceeded to walk over to her prone body.

Kagome started to thrash. The closer he got, more despair crept in. Hojo had chained her down well. So she wasn't able to pull her arm away as he injected whatever drug was held within the syringe.

"In case you're wondering what this was, it was a demon blood inhibitor; for when a demon's beast is out of control. Yes Kagome, I know you are mated to that abomination and this will make you heal like your old self. As for the soul bond, well I guess you can ask, what soul bond… So!" He said while standing clapping his hands together, walking away to his table. "Where do I start first? Do I sate my lust, because as you can see…" He said as he grabbed onto his erect member through his pants. "…I am very ready to plow your garden… Or to torture you with my many instruments… Hmmm… I do say that the torturing sounds better. The more pain you're in, the more fun I'll ultimately have…"

Picking up a cat of nine tails he walked back over to her. Kagome trembled in fear. _'Inuyasha… Please hurry…'_

Inuyasha could tell when she had awakened. He desperately tried to figure out where she was but soon he could feel their bond diminish to almost nothing. It pained him so to know that their bond was temporally gone but also that his mate was in trouble and try as his might, he couldn't figure out where she was. He decided then and there he wouldn't sleep or eat, he would devote all his time to finding his mate; school or work or life be damned! If it was the last thing he ever did on this earth, he would find her…

The next morning, Inspector Yoshimata and a few other detectives came by with some disturbing evidence. Toga answered the door and welcomed the police in. "Do you have anything?" The elder Inu asked.

Yoshimata sighed, "I do but I think it best to only keep the viewing of it to a limited audience. I think it's a little disturbing for the females of your clan…"

Toga asked the officers to enter his office. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku also entered the office wanting to see what evidence they had found. Inuyasha was on edge; he didn't know what the tape would hold so he tried to keep it together. But he knew that his beast has been close to the surface ever since Kagome had been kidnapped so his eyes were a constant state of red and his demon heritage was showing as well.

Yoshimata started. "This was a tape that the Dr. recorded yesterday afternoon. It was found along with a digital camcorder. At his apartment we found papers of ownership to properties all over Tokyo and we have men checking into them. The content of the tape is very graphic so please young one, try to stay calm…" He said to Inuyasha knowing how badly he wanted his mate back.

Yoshimata programmed the TV that was in the office to play the message. It popped up and there sat Hojo, in his lab coat with a rather smug look on his face. Inuyasha growled.

"Hello Takahashi's:

I am recording this message on a tape in my office at Tokyo General Hospital. To think, they thought I came in to look over some charts…." He laughed. "At 12:41 pm this afternoon, Kagome Higurashi was kidnapped by my associates and was taken to a secure location. And do not worry about finding her, for the location is sound proof and also I will be giving her a demon blood inhibitor so the half breed's blood will weaken their bond. Ah yes, the half breed; an abomination. I know that you have mated the whore and you will not be able to find her…

Also do you know who Mary Jane Kelly is?" He paused. The males in the room eyed each other in wonder; they had heard that name before, but from where?

"Hmmmm…? No? Well let me enlighten you. She was part of a string of murders that happened late the last century in England. She was mangled beyond recognition; her abdominal organs removed as well as her heart." The men all knew now…

"She was the last known victim of Jack the Ripper. A brilliant man if I do say so myself. Killing off whores and making everything better for the community. I see myself as a... protégé of sorts… But I find it much more thrilling to rape and torture the whores first before ending their lives; only to mangle them so that the world will never again see their faces again.

There was my first pet Eri. Ah yes she was wonderful, but there was a certain…air about her that I just didn't like… I find out later that she had been sleeping with one of my colleagues. I will not tell you who because he has been on vacation for a couple of months; or has he?

Then my next one; Yuka. You met her at the Christmas party. She was everything I wanted. A great lay as well. Her pussy was always so tight; just like Kagome's when I took her virginity…" All of the demons growled at the man on the TV; Inuyasha's being the loudest and most feral.

"But she made a small mistake and tried to go against my plans… She died today at around one; and at the best location… In front of the Tokyo Demon Guard…" Inspector Yoshimata's eyes were bulged out of their sockets.

"And now my greatest creation… Kagome… She will be my Mary Jane Kelly… Don't worry half-breed. You'll always have her heart, so when I send it in the mail, I'll be looking for your obituary in the Tokyo Times…

Good day to you all. I'm off to have my fun. I put in two weeks of paid vacation and I intend to use it to the fullest……" With that he used the remote to switch off the video.

Inuyasha was livid. His beast was breaking the surface and he didn't want to stop it. That freak was going to kill his mate and he had to stop him! He got up from his chair in his sire's office and turned to walk out of the office but was stopped by his sire. "_**Pup! Sit Down!"**_

"_**Mate in pain. Have to find her! She's going to die!**_" He made a break for it but his sire and brother tackled him to the floor before he had a chance to kill everyone in Tokyo.

Kagome was in so much pain. Her left eye was swollen shut, the marks on her body were most likely infected, she knew that a few of her ribs were broken, along with her right hand as well; that was the last time she tried to slap him. That ball-ping hammer sure did a number on it. And above all that, she was freezing. The warehouse she was in had no insulation and the walls were riddled with holes from years of rust damage. She looked down at her toes; a nice shad of purple. _'I'm surprised they haven't fallen off yet…'_ She felt drained beyond imagining; the inhibitor, and with Hojo staying with her the whole time torturing her, abusing her, slowly killing her. It had only been one day, almost two. She tried to cover herself as another gust of wind made its way through the walls. She had lost the ability to shiver, so she knew hypothermia had set in. She didn't know how long she was going to live but she hoped that she got to see Inuyasha one last time….


	31. Eight

Four days. It had been four days since her kidnapping and she was sure she'll be dead by the end of the day. She was in terrible pain and she couldn't feel any of her limbs. If it wasn't the numbness in her limbs, it was the fever in her torso from all of trauma afflicted to her body. She really didn't know how she was still alive. And she was rather disappointed that Inuyasha hadn't found her yet. But she thought it was because of the inhibitor. With his blood nullified, she couldn't feel the part of his soul within her. She sighed again; she tried to close her eyes but couldn't because now both of her eyes were swollen shut from all of the blows that Hojo had given her. She was sure no one would be able to recognize her when they found her. She was also wondering why her miko powers weren't working that well to heal her…

That's when she had an epiphany… If part of Inuyasha's soul was in her body, then maybe she could call to the part of her soul within his! She opened her eyes to make sure Hojo was either not here or occupied with something else. She closed her swollen eyes as much as she could and concentrated on her reiki; the one within her and the part that was miles away deep within Inuyasha's soul. If only she could manage to call the part of her soul in Inuyasha's body, it can act as a beacon. _'Please work…'_

Inuyasha was in his room going over surveillance tapes from the police station and also all of the properties that Hojo owned looking for clues. So far he had come up with nothing. And the worse of all, he could tell that Kagome was slipping. He was growing weaker as well. He kept trying to establish a connection to his youki in her soul but it seemed that the bastard was keeping the inhibitor going. He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes; with no sleep or food, he was quickly exhausting his energy. He only hoped that the police would find something soon. _'Bakas… The whole lot of them…'_

Then he felt it; a warm feeling emitting from within him. "Kagome…" He focused on it and felt the most of it at the other end of Tokyo; near the docks. He ran to his father's office, barging in on a meeting with Inspector Yoshimata.

"Kagome's calling me with her reiki! Let's go! She's growing weaker with every second we waste!" He ran out of the office, followed closely by his father. And in his father's grasp, he held the sword of heaven, Tenseiga. _'I only hope I don't have to use it…'_

'_What's she up to?_' He thought as he looked at her prone body; concentrating on something. He got up from his corner of the warehouse that he set up with a heater and a small refrigerator, walking towards her. He looked upon her body and all of the wounds that he had caused were slowly healing. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He tried to run up to her but he collided with a barrier.

She opened her nearly healed eyes to look at his shocked expression. "You-you're a miko?!" He asked exasperatedly from the floor.

She smiled as she heard the sound of police sirens getting closer. "I guess you weren't expecting that…" She smirked.

He grew angry as he heard police and others yelling right outside the warehouse. He was livid. Getting up from the floor, he ran to his "torture" table and grabbed something off of it. _'How dare she destroy my plans! If I can't have her, no one will…'_

She was drained. She heard everyone outside and smiled; finally, she was rescued. Feeling the aura's of her mate, her father-in-law and other demons, she let down her barrier. She was exhausted; slumping to the floor, her breath ragged. She felt someone in front of her pick her up. Smiling thinking it was Inuyasha, but her eyes focused and it wasn't her mate's amber glow she saw, but a muddy brown of the man that caused her so much pain. Her eyes got wider and fear raked through her form. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If I can't have you as mine…" Then she felt unbearable pain in her stomach. Looking down she saw a 10" knife sticking out of her; just under her navel. She gasped and slumped into the bastard's arms "…then no one will; especially that …. filthy….abomination!" He yelled pushing the knife even further into her.

She had had it! She stood on shaky legs; feeling blood pooling at her at them. She faced him with a stern face. "You will **never **have me and his name….. is Inuyasha!" With that she withdrew the knife from her own body to stab Hojo in the privates; effectively slicing off his family jewels and castrating him in the process. Hojo went down screaming holding himself while Kagome sank down into warm loving arms that she hadn't felt in almost five days.

Inuyasha was right in front of the warehouse with his father waiting for the police to break down the door when he was overcame by immense pain so strong it brought him to his knees. Toga was there by his side in seconds. "Inuyasha! What's wrong?!"

Inuyasha groaned while breathing heavily, gasping for the next breath. His beast a little more to the surface now; "survival" mode was now in affect… "Pain… Kagome…" Toga didn't wait any longer for the police to get there. He busted the door down and ran to find his daughter-in-law.

Inuyasha got up on unstable legs, holding his stomach while running to get to Kagome. He could feel her so well now but now her aura had a bad taint to it; death was very close to claiming his next victim. He rushed to find her. He finally found her when she pulled a knife out of her naked body to stab into Hojo. She started to fall and with all of his might, he caught her before she hit the floor.

She could tell she was growing weaker. For the first time in days, she was warm. Opening her blurry eyes she saw amber staring back at her. She smiled and chuckled, "Is it really you?" Caressing his demon markings with left hand; the one that wasn't broken.

He chuckled with a sob; she was so pale. Her lips were blue and bruised. Her face was swollen and bloody. "Yeah baby, it's me…"

She sighed, finally she was saved; but it was too late. She knew she was going to die. "Inu… I'm sorry… for everything…"

"Now don't say that! None of this was your fault!"

She really tried to focus but it wasn't happening. Closing her eyes she whispered, "I love you my mate, my love, my Inu…"

"No Kagome, don't you do that!" He looked around desperately; trying to find something, someone to help him. Then an idea popped in his head. He brought his wrist up to his teeth, biting into it to let his blood flow. "Kagome wake up! C'mon baby you got to drink!"

Kagome opened her eyes again to see the desperation in her mate's eyes. _'I'll try; just for you…'_ She opened her mouth and he placed his flowing wrist above and let the blood trickle into her mouth. She was instantly reminding of the bitterness of it, but swallowed anyway. She felt it running through her veins going to the hole in her stomach; tying the muscles back together, sealing the skin and replenishing her blood. With renewed strength, she latched onto her mate's wrist and gulped his blood.

Inuyasha let her drink of him for a few moments but now he had to stop her; he was growing very weak now. He pulled her away from his wrist and had to sit down against the wall with his mate in his arms. He closed his eyes and leaned down to put his nose at the crook of his mate's neck; breathing in her scent, sighing in relief. Closing his eyes he let darkness envelop him. That's when Toga found them.

Toga had gotten Hojo out of the warehouse when he had found Kagome; he saw Inuyasha taking care of her so he got rid of the scum; for the moment. When he came back, it was not a very good image. Inuyasha was lying up against the wall with Kagome in his arms; both looking pale and clammy. Tenseiga at his hip hummed wanting to do its deed. He pulled the old sword from its sheath and he looked upon his son and mate. Toga saw the pallbearers of the Underworld; quickly slicing through them, hoping that it would bring his family back to life. But he was shocked when the bodies of his son and his mate were not restored to a perfect, healthy condition. "We need paramedics in here now!" He roared. Within seconds, his son and daughter were whisked away to Tokyo General. _'Kami, please, they have a long journey ahead of them; don't take them away just yet…'_

Hours ticked by for the Takahashi's and Higurashi's. No word on how Inuyasha or Kagome were doing and the most unnerved out of all of them was Toga. _'Why didn't Tenseiga work?! I saw six pallbearers, three for each of them and yet they weren't restored to perfect health! This is all too much!'_ Finally the doctor in charge, Dr. Yakasaki, came to the waiting room they were all sitting at. Everyone jumped up asking questions and it was complete chaos. "QUIET!" Toga roared. He was very tired of this whole ordeal. He took a deep, calming breath. "Dr. Yakasaki, please tell us how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?"

Dr. Yakasaki spoke then with professionalism but the upmost sincerity. "They both are very lucky, if they were not brought together soon, both would've died. Inuyasha is a little better off than Kagome; both are in critical but stable condition. Kagome however has many wounds and infections to fight off. She is only alive because of the miko blood in her. But I am curious as to why she isn't in better health than what she's in. So with this in mind I want to perform a few non-invasive tests just to make sure we've covered all grounds. Inuyasha just needs to rest and he'll be right as rain in a couple of days. You may go in and see them, but they are unconscious. Inuyasha is in room 4 and Kagome in 5. Only a few at a time please. If you have any questions the nurse has my number, please call. You all have a good day. I'll come by in the next couple of hours to check up on them…" The elder Inu shook his hand and said his thanks on behave of the family. Toga and Izy went to Inu's room and Ayumi and Sato went to Kagome's.

Toga and Izy were shocked how their son looked. He was pale and his demon markings still adorned his face. Toga assumed he was still in "survival" mode. Izy took a seat next to him and combed her fingers through her son's hair. "Kagome…" they heard him mumble. She sighed. "He hasn't slept or eaten anything in almost five days Toga… Do you think he'll be okay?"

Toga only nodded. "Let's go check on Kagome, Izy…" They left their son's room to go into their daughter's. Kagome looked terrible; she was pale, underweight, and had burns, cuts, and bruises everywhere. Izy went straight to the weeping Ayumi's side but Toga stopped short of the entrance with his ears opened and eyes bulging.

Izy noticed his behavior and asked, "Toga honey, what's wrong?"

"Shh…" He said holding his palm up. "Just be quiet for a moment…" He closed his eyes and concentrated again. His eyes opened wide again. He ran to the waiting room.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Ichi, Miroku and Sango were waiting to go in when Toga came busting through the doors looking pale. "Sesshomaru, come here quick!" They both ran to Kagome's room; Toga stopped as well as Sesshomaru.

Toga talked to his son in Inu, _**"Listen and tell me what you hear…"**_ Sesshomaru looked at his sire oddly but did as he was told. He listened and noticed something out of the ordinary.

Sesshomaru looked at his father again in shock. _**"Eight…"**_ he replied and Toga knew.

"I'll be back, keep them calm while I'll go talk to the nurse."


	32. Meadows

AN~~ what can I say? I'm sorry? Work sucks, planning a wedding sucks even more… And I really haven't had time to work on ANY of my stories~~ thanks to all of my avid readers and some of my new ones that got the ball rolling again…

On a more lighter note… _RavensFire_ on _**"Eternal Destiny"**_ was the only one to guess the 'eight' thing right! _::Pooky gives you a chocolate chip cookie for your efforts; cuz we all know that chocolate chip cookies are the best!::_

Anyway, on with the chapter! Please hit the little button at the bottom to review and we will all get chocolate chip cookies! :D

Thirty minutes later, ultrasound confirmed what the demons heard; Kagome was pregnant, with twins. Toga was now positive that the two souls he brought back with Tenseiga were the ones of his grandchildren. He sighed in relief, just to know that he didn't have to endure more heartache from his youngest and his daughter. It was now getting close to midnight and he told everyone to go home but none of them did; all decided to find cots and camp out in the waiting room. He smiled at his close nit family.

The next morning everyone was surprised to see Inuyasha wasn't in "survival" mode anymore. His stripes were gone and his claws had shortened to their normal length. Kagome however, still wasn't doing too well. It seemed that her reiki was still protecting her womb so therefore, not healing her. Everyone tried to get her out of her coma like state but no anvil. She needed to come back to them so she could heal herself and also to eat so the pups could get the nourishment that they had missed for almost a week. They figured that only Inuyasha could rouse her.

Inuyasha woke feeling heavy and had a huge headache. He opened his eyes but quickly closed them back due to the brightness of the room. Next he noticed was an insistent beeping and the smell of sterility. He opened his eyes again and this time he confirmed his suspicion; he was in a hospital. _'Ugh great!'_ He groaned and sat up in his bed. Looking around he noticed it was close to six in the evening and that his mother was sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He laughed at the position; hand under her chin with her neck to the side. "Wake up mom… You're really gonna have a crick in your neck if you don't…"

Izy lazily opened her eyes a little confused on where she was. But found her focus and noticed her son sitting up in the bed smiling at her. "Oh Inuyasha!" She got up from her position in the chair and jumped into his arms, giving him a hug. "Oh Inu! You had me so worried!" Then she knocked him up side of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for mom?" He asked rubbing his now more painful head.

"Don't ever do that again!" She soon launched back into his arms. "…But I'm so glad you did!"

He hugged her back while patting her back, chuckling at her antics. "Okay mom…" Then he remembered why he was here. "Mom, where's Kagome? Is she okay?"

Izy stepped back and looked at her son. "She's in the next room. You feel like walking? You both have been asleep for three days…"

He stood and rolled his IV pole with him into the next room; all the while being escorted by his mother. He saw the nurse's station and a few nurses. They smiled at him and started calling his doctor, no doubt, to tell him that he was awake. He walked into his mate's room, barely noticing Ayumi next to her daughter's bed as well; all he noticed was how bad Kagome looked. _'Oh Kami! I thought she would've been better by now!_' That's when he noticed all of the machines around her. The IV pole had many bags of antibiotics and other things keeping her alive. A pulse-ox on her finger to monitor her blood oxygen level, heart monitors, but one in particular was beeping really fast and had two different lines on it. He looked at Kagome and noticed that she not only had one strong heartbeat but also two faster ones coming from her stomach. He gasped and almost fell onto the floor. Now sitting on the side of her bed, he had tears in his eyes.

Izy and Ayumi were watching the whole thing on batted breath. They both went to catch him if he fell, but he landed on the side of Kagome's bed.

Absently rubbing her still flat stomach he asked, "How far along is she?"

Izy went up behind him and hugged him. "She a little over a month; she conceived on your mating day…"

Inuyasha gasped. _'That's why I couldn't tell!'_ He now knew that the scent that he had come to love since the mating was her scent of being pregnant! Letting his hand fall from her body, looking away in shame… "I'm a terrible mate…"

"Oh no sweety! You didn't know; none of us did. Kagome didn't even know…" Izy said while hugging her son. Ayumi also gave him a hug trying to console her son-in-law.

Even though the comfort from his family helped sooth his tattered soul, he still felt terrible.

"Can you… uh… leave us alone for a little while…" He said as he stroked her left hand; feeling the warmth there.

The two elder women left with small smiles on their faces; each hoping that he would be able to bring Kagome around.

Inuyasha was left alone with his mate. He looked back down at her prone form in the hospital bed. Caressing her arm that had the IV in it he looked up at her face. Seeing the bruising and swelling upon it, he chastised himself. _'I did this to you Kagome and I am so sorry that I put you through this much pain and heart ache… If it takes until the day I part from this earth, I will make this up to you!'_ He leaned down to her face, kissing her softly on her swollen lips. Leaning his forehead to hers, a few tears escaped his eyes; he spoke softly. "Kagome? Can you hear me?" No response; he sighed. "If you can, you need to wake up… Everyone is so worried about you… Especially me." No response still. A few more tears escaped his eyes. "Kagome…you have to wake up. For the…for the sake of our pups, please baby, wake up…" Nothing; not even a peep. He sighed a ragged breath. Lying down beside her he watched her sleep. With sleep overcoming him, he almost was in the land of dreams when he saw her eyes flutter.

Kagome was in a void. It was neither warm or cold, light or dark, it was just space; a fog. She had been here for a few days she knew. Looking around the fog, she looked for something substantial; shivering when the fog glided gently across her skin. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be in Inuyasha's arms at home in front of the fireplace. Just to be comforted. But then again, she didn't know why she was here. Her memories were not there. All she could remember was being at the doctor's office with Rin and Ichirou, Izy and Sango; finding out that Sango was pregnant, being envious of her then going to the mall and getting sick… Her stomach lurched just thinking about it. "Kagome…" She heard from somewhere within the fog.

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" This was the first time in days where she had heard a voice of any kind.

"Wake up…" She heard it say. _'But I'm already awake… Aren't I?'_ Suddenly the fog started to lift and in its place was a grass covered meadow surrounded by trees. The sun was out and shining; it felt good to her slightly chilled form. In the middle of the field she saw two figures in old style kimono sitting on the ground. Thinking that it was them calling her, she ran toward them. The closer she got to them the more features were made out. One had raven hair with blue highlights and the other silver. She walked up to them and asked, "Are you the ones that called me?"

They said nothing as they both got up from the place on the ground, hand in hand; each one standing about three feet, the one with silver hair only slightly taller. Turning around, the two forms looked up into her eyes; Kagome gasped. It was like looking into a mirror. The one with silver hair looked just like her mate and the other looked exactly like her; with the exception of the puppy ears atop of her head. "Who are you?" She whispered; shocked, she fell down to the ground unable to support her weight.

The two children looked at each other and smiled. Walking to her they both hugged her. She heard the one to her right, the silver haired boy, say, "It's okay mother, don't be afraid…"

"Mother?" She pulled them back to look at them more closely. They both had puppy ears atop of their heads, small but deadly claws on their fingers and fangs poking through when they smiled at her. Looking into their eyes, she saw amber and azul combined within their irises. Tears burst forth in her eyes. _'These two children couldn't possibly be Inu's and mine? Could they?' _

The girl turned away from them, gazed at a spot in the meadow. Kagome looked the same direction not seeing anything; she looked at the child, confused. The girl turned back to look into the boys eyes; both knowing what needed to be done without speaking. She turned to look back at Kagome. "You have to wake up mother…" she said with earnest. "Daddy is very worried about you…"

Stepping back the two children began to fade away. "No wait! Come back! What are your names? When will I see you again?"

They didn't answer but the next thing she heard was a lot of beeping and the smell of a hospital.

She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. _'Why am I so weak?'_

"Kagome?" She heard. It was the voice that was in the fog, but now she knew who it was.

"Inu?" She gurgled out. Her throat was so dry.

He was just about asleep when he saw her stir and he was elated, kissing her with all the love that he possessed; and like always, it took her breath away.

He leaned his forehead against her. She now opened her eyes to look up into his; smiling for the first time in a while. "Hi…" She whispered.

He kissed her again. "Kami Kagome… You had me so worried…"

She sighed then. "I'm so sorry Inu… I don't know what happened… I tried to find a way out but I couldn't… I…" He cut her off with his finger pressed up to her lips.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. Don't worry now; all I want you to do is to get better, rest and start eating. You need to gain your strength back; we have a few hard months ahead of us…" Thinking about the pups, school and worse, Hojo…

She scowled at the thought of food. "Inuyasha, I don't think I can eat anything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But a few days before I was kidnapped I had been sick and didn't tell anyone. Everything I eat, comes right back up…"

Inuyasha chuckled then. "And what is so funny?" She asked a little shocked that he was laughing at her while she was sick…

He just looked into her eyes nodding his head to her right. She turned her head to look at the monitor beeping like crazy. She looked at it funny noticing one line was her own heart beat and the others she didn't know what it was. Still dazed and confused, turning back to her mate, she asked, "What does that mean?"

He laughed, kissing her again. "Congratulations mate; you're pupped with twins…"

She gasped. Is that why she was so sick? And were those two children… her… pups? She touched her still flat stomach and noticed how uncomfortable it was; flinching at the tenderness of it. Then she remembered…

"But how is that possible Inuyasha? I was stabbed, how are they still alive?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

He rubbed her tears away and hugged her close, "Don't worry about it right now, all we know is that you are alive and our pups are still here with us; I say that the kamis want them here; so let's celebrate this moment and not question it…"

She sighed and snuggled into his side. Her eyes started to close, her body still recovering from the whole ordeal. She yawned. "I love you Inuyasha…"

He smiled, burying his nose into her hair, bringing his arms around her. "And I love you, Kagome; my mate, my love…"

With that they fell into a blissful sleep within each other's arms


	33. Authors Note

Authors Note…. Sorry no chappie

I would like to say that I am utterly sorry that I have not updated in God knows how long…. I am currently stressed to the limit, working VERY odd hours at work and have writers block…. And lately I have just been thinking about not even finishing this story…. But I know, that isn't fair to all of my committed readers that adamantly wait for this story to update. I'm working on "College Days" I really am. It's just very hard with everything else going on…

I wish to have an update to yall soon, but don't know when that will be… The passion I once felt for my stories has slowly dwindled down to almost nothing and I am truly sorry… It used to be a stress reliever; writing my stories. But now it stresses me to write my thoughts down into a somewhat presentable chapter!

For all of my avid readers, please don't give up on me. I really do hope to have a chapter up soon. But I have to work the next 4+ days and with me living 45 minutes away from my job, I am exhausted when I walk through the door. I barely have enough sense in me to take my shoes off before lying down… I'm not trying to gain pity from you, I just wanted to let yall know what's been going on, so that yall could understand what's been taking so long…

Love and lollipops  
pooky


	34. Snow and Lawyers

Ok so I got it out a lot quicker than expected but now the AN applies. I had already written this and all I had to do was type it… The next one hasn't been written yet so….

The next day around early afternoon, Inuyasha was discharged but Kagome had to stay in the hospital for a while longer. She was healing a lot quicker now that she was awake; her miko powers coming forth to help heal her. Finally able to eat somewhat, Kagome started to gain her weight back. The pups were happy about that. It seemed that every few hours, she would be having a few crackers, a bowl of soup, Jell-O, you name it. She was able to keep everything down; which she was ecstatic about. Inuyasha never left her side while she gained her strength up in the hospital. They were both surprised one morning to see their school assignments laid out on a table in her room… They both groaned but knew that school wasn't going to wait for life to catch up so…. With rather dejected faces, they opened their books and started their homework that they had missed…

It had been one month since Kagome was released from the hospital and she was going absolutely insane! First, online classes were a bore; Second, she was eating everything in sight; Third, she started throwing everything up again and lastly, she couldn't even go outside because of a massive snowstorm! Inuyasha tried his best to keep her entertained, but now, as much as she loved him, wanted to strangle the living daylights out of him! Everywhere she went he was there two steps behind her asking her if she needed anything; if she was okay… She was even faking insomnia to get a few minutes to herself at night! All she knew was if this snow didn't let up or if Inuyasha asked her one more time if she was okay, she was going to kick him out for a few days so she can have some peace and qui…

"Kagome, you don't look too good… Are you sick? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Kagome's eye twitched. "Inuyasha, yes I would like something. I want you to get out and leave me alone for a little while…" she said in a calm voice.

Inuyasha stood flabbergasted! "But why Kagome?"

Kagome had had it! "Inuyasha! You are SMOTHERING me! Please all I ask is an hour! Please! Just go see Miroku or your brother or something! I NEED some time alone!"

"But Kagome… I just..."

Hot tears of frustration started to leak from her eyes. "Please Inu…"she begged. "I love you but I need some time to myself; please just for a little while…"

Inuyasha sighed. He would give her a little space, but that didn't mean he liked it. "Okay babe; I'll be across the hall if you need me…"

Kagome smiled and ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and ran to the bathroom.

He could hear the water running and chuckled to himself. _'Her and her baths…'_

He walked out into the hallway and started to knock on Miroku and Sango's door but when he got there he heard them arguing. He moved out of the way in time to dodge Miroku being thrown from the apartment. "And don't come back for a while Miroku! I mean it!" Sango said as she slammed the door.

Inuyasha looked at his brother on the floor and laughed. "You too I see."

Miroku looked up while rubbing his head. "Yeah, so where to go? The snow won't let us go anywhere and I'm sure Sesshomaru won't let us in…"

Inuyasha thought about it for a second. And the imaginary light bulb went off in his head. "I got an idea…"

"Inuyasha Takahashi! What did you do?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Miroku got kicked out too so we had to find something to do…"

"So a snowball fight was the best you could come up with?" Kagome was livid! She was finally relaxed and now she had to do laundry… again!

Inuyasha chuckled nervously while scratching his wet ears. He knew this was a bad idea; it was fun while it lasted. "Kagome, just go sit down and relax okay? I'll take care of these…" he said pointing to his still dripping clothes. "Then I'll make us dinner; and I'll make your favorite…"

Kagome sighed, defeated. "Fine, but I want spicy pickles and strawberry ice cream for dessert!"

He made a face of disgust but agreed. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Kags…"

She sighed. "I love you too.."

Miroku walked into his condo with a crying Sango sitting on the couch. He ran to his fiancé in panic. "Sango, what's wrong? Is the baby okay?" He said rubbing her belly.

She looked up with red puffy eyes. "Miroku? Why did you leave me? I walked away for one minute and you were gone!" She flung herself into his soaked arms and cried. He sighed with a smile on his face. _'Ah hormones…'_

It was late that night when Inuyasha and Kagome finally settled down. He did as he promised, and a little more; massaging her feet, doing the dishes and rubbed her growing belly down with cocoa butter. Kagome was in heaven. They were just about to go to sleep when Kagome rushed to the bathroom; emptying her stomach again. Inuyasha sighed as he went to go hold her hair back. _'At least she enjoyed it going down…'_

Another month went by before Kagome's morning sickness stopped. She was finally content with herself. She could eat for three and not have to run to the bathroom every twenty minutes. It was going to be a great day she thought as she got ready for the day. She had a lot to do too; finish a paper in Japanese history, take a test online for Business Management and clean the apartment. It just seemed that it will never be clean enough. She stopped washing that morning's dishes when she heard the door bell. "I'll get it!" she heard Inuyasha say from the other room.

Inuyasha opened the door to see his father and one of his childhood "friends" Koga. Koga's father was the Takahashi family lawyer and Koga was now one of his associates. Now you can say that the company expanded and is now named "Ookami & Son."

"Dad?" he asked, completely ignoring the wolf. "What's going on?"

Toga sighed. "It seems that Akitoki "lawyered up."

"WHAT? Why did he do that? I thought the DA had it in the bag?"

Kagome ran out from the kitchen with a knife pointed at the intruders. "What's wrong Inu? I'll kill 'em!"

All of the youkai looked at her strangely. _"Ugh… Hormones?"_ Toga asked in Inu.

Inu replied, _"You have NO idea!"_ He walked to Kagome, taking the knife from her hand and said, "It's okay babe. It's just dad and our lawyer…"

"Oh… Wait, lawyer?"

"Yeah. It seems that the bastard lawyered up but for what reason I have no idea…"

That's when Koga spoke up. "He is suing for hospital bills, dismemberment, back-pay, reimbursement of his license and also he is pleading insanity…"

Everyone besides him screamed, "WHAT?"

"But we do have a great advantage." Koga continued. "This is going to the Demon Supreme Court. If he lies even once, his case will be dropped and found guilty of all charges against him."

"When is the court date?" Toga asked.

"Tomorrow," Koga replied. "It's obvious that they didn't want to give us enough time to get everything together; but we've been ready for this. We have all of the tapes, crime scene photos and witness accounts. Kagome that's where you come in…"

"Me?" she asked almost afraid of what the wolf was going to say.

"Yes. I'm afraid that since you are the only survivor to his slayings that you have a chance to testify against him…"

Yep she was afraid of that. She had to sit down for all of this. A little shocked, she looked up at Koga. "Are you sure my testimony from the hospital won't do?"

Koga sighed. "It could, but the defense will just say that you were in shock or heavily medicated and say you made some of it up. If you go there tomorrow and give your testimony, there's no way for them to falsify your statement. It will be a slam dunk…"

Kagome sighed. She looked at all of the demons around her, seeing that she had no other choice. She just wanted to get this over and done with. "Okay, I'll do it…"

4

.com/products/view/452/in_collection/2


	35. Court

Hahaha! I'm Back!~~ Don't kill me or throw rotten veggies at me!~~ I'm sorry it took a very long time to get this up; was very busy the past couple of months but now, everythings slowed down some and I finally had time to sit and think about 'College Days' ~~ im going to finish it for those of you who were wondering; prolly a few more chapters. But here we go with the next one! Please R&R!

The next morning came too early for Inu and Kagome. Court was scheduled for 8:00 sharp. Many reporters were outside waiting to get any information about the trial. They were rushed in by demon officers and Koga dealt with the press. They were led to the largest court room, where instead of one judge there would be two; one demon, one human. The jury was filled with demons, hanyous and humans alike. It was hard to find a non-biased jury when one, the Takahashi's celebrity status, two, it had been two almost three months since the kidnapping and three, it was televised over every channel in Japan about the kidnapping. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down and waited for this to be over, with Toga sitting there with them. Izy and Ayumi soon filed in and sat with them. At eight o'clock sharp, a demon officer up front hailed. "All rise! The honorable Bokuseno and the honorable Midoriko presides!"

They all stood and watched a very old demon and a rather young looking human woman walk to the podium. They circled around to face the court room and stated, "You may be seated." The demon looked down at his given paper work and looked down at the defendant. "Hojo Akitoki, on this eight day of March 2010, you are being charged with two counts of 1st degree murder, two counts of attempted murder of the 1st degree, two counts of attempted feticide of the 1st degree, two counts of sexual assault and battery of one Kagome Higurashi-Takahashi, and kidnapping under Human Law. And under Demon Law; the kidnapping of a mated and pregnant female, the raping and scent marking of a mated female, and attempted murder of the mated couple in question… How do you plead?"

Hojo stood proud and glared at the judge. He knew he was lying, but he didn't realize that all of the demons present could detect his falseness. "Not guilty!"

The courtroom was chaos. Families of the victims were screaming he was a liar, demons could be heard growling fiercely and Kagome was in tears. Inuyasha held his pregnant mate and glared at the man that had the audacity to claim innocence.

The judge, being a demon himself, would not stand for chaos in his court, nor did he stand liars; especially the ignorant human ones. "Order in the court! ORDER! If order is not resumed then we will recess this courtroom at a later date!" He boomed. All of the demons calmed, barely. The grieving families were still in tears.

"Mr. Akitoki, you may think that you have a great lawyer that can get you out of anything, but you have to be the most ignorant human I have ever seen. Either you didn't realize this case was brought to the Demon Supreme Court or that I was a demon nor that half of the jury are demons and could sense that you were CLEARLY lying to me and my court, but you also thought that you can get away with these crimes when a great deal of evidence is ready and waiting to be brought to the jury's attention… So sit down before I call this case a close just for lying to a demon judge."

Hojo didn't look deterred. He sat down with a smirk on his face. His lawyer, Naraku Kentaro, was the best in the business; he could get him out of this…

Koga started his plea with how Hojo was a terrible man and needed to be punished for his actions. Naraku started his plea and followed that Hojo did all of this out of insanity; which the whole court once again was in chaos. Bokuseno and Midoriko threatened the court again with recess and it finally quieted down.

Koga gave the evidence they had; the tape from Hojo's office, the tape that they found at the kidnapping crime scene, crime scene photos of Yuka's body. Kagome was getting stressed to the max. She was about to leave the court room when she heard the judge ask…

"Mr. Ookami, do you have anyone you would like to call as a witness?"

Koga stood up, and declared loudly in confident voice. "Yes your honor. I call as my first witness, Kagome Higurashi-Takahashi."

The court was filled with murmurs. Kagome took a deep breath and blew it out. She stood up and walked up to the witness stand; her pregnant belly just starting to show. She turned and faced the crowd. A bailiff came up to her holding a bible. "Place your right hand on the bible." She did. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help you Gods?"

"I do." She said strong and proudly.

"You may be seated." She sat down and waited. She was nervous and she was sure that they could tell but she would get through this…

Koga stood up and approached the witness stand. "Please state your name for the court."

"Kagome Higurashi-Takahashi."

"Can you please recall the day of June 5th 2009 please Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome took another breath and started her tale. How she was packing and how Hojo came home and did all of those horrible things to her, left her for dead… By the time she was done, tears were coming down her face.

"Ms. Higurashi, now please account the days of January 18th through the 22nd."

Taking a shuddering breath she began; not leaving a single detail out of the whole kidnapping. By the time she was done, almost all of the demons, including the judge were seeing red. _'How can a human do this to his intended?'_ Most were thinking. The humans were in awe of the sadistic bastard. Hojo never wavered however.

Kagome was hysterical. She didn't even realize that Inuyasha had to escort her back to their seat. Bokuseno saw what the human in question did to this woman and had had enough. He took a sideways glance to Midoriko and knew that she had her answer; but it needed the jury to be in agreeance with them. He looked to Naraku and asked, "Do you have any witnesses Mr. Kentaro?"

Naruku stood and said with a booming voice, "I have neither witnesses nor a case to present…"

Hojo looked at his lawyer with appalled eyes. "What are you doing? You said my case was a slam dunk!"

Naraku turned his cold red eyes to his client and said in a very calm voice. "You have the nerve of coming into a demon court with a HALF DEMON lawyer and expect great things with what you did? You really are an idiot! You deserve everything that the court does to you…"

Hojo was in shock! He couldn't do anything as he watched his lawyer pack up his files and briefcase. "And besides, I never take bribes from murdering humans like yourself; but I will enjoy spending all of the money you gave me before the trial. Good day to you Mr. Akitoki…" He walked out of the court room with a rather smug look on his devilish face.

Bokuseno smiled at situation now given to him. "Jury, do you have your answer for the court?"

A demon with blue hair and skin stood up and stated to the entire court, "We find the defendant guilty of all charges!"

"NO! I plead insanity! NOOO! You can't do this!" Hojo tried in earnest to make the judges see reason but the two were not having it!

"ENOUGH! Bailiff take Mr. Akitoki into custody. Mr. Akitoki's sentencing hearing will be scheduled at 9:00 am tomorrow morning. Case dismissed!" Midoriko said with authority and Bokuseno slammed the gavel down to end the trial.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in shock as they watched Hojo being taken away. _'Is it over?'_ They both thought. As they made their way back to their car, they never noticed all of the paparazzi trying to ask them questions. Getting into their car, they drove home hoping that Hojo got what he deserved.

The next came just as quick as the prior did. The couple made their way back to court to see what was in store for Hojo.

At 9:00 sharp the court was called to order. "Mr. Hojo Akitoki, will you please stand."

He stood cautiously. He waited for what was to come; even though he still didn't think he deserved it. _'All of those bitches deserved what they got'_ he thought viciously.

Midoriko looked him straight in the eye and said, "Under Human and Demon law, you Hojo Akitoki will be sentenced to death tomorrow morning at dawn! Your sentence will be carried out by the victim's mate. May Kami have mercy on your soul!" The gavel resounded throughout the court. Hojo started crying in hysterics and Inuyasha was in another state of shock. Kagome looked at him with worried eyes. Inuyasha was a little bit hesitant but his beast was ready for the battle; tomorrow would be the end of their mate's suffering.


	36. Sentencing

This is part one of my Christmas present for my readers! Oh BTW, if you like a harry potter and ginny weasley pairing, I just posted a oneshot named "Christmas Punishment" hope you like both!~~ this chapter is kind of short but I hope to make it up to yall in the next chappie! Please R&R! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He had tried to at least lie down and rest, but to no anvil; he was very nervous about the coming morning. He had never killed anyone before… And he was killing someone in front of judges and witnesses of the court. He kept asking himself questions about the whole thing. Would they want the killing fast or slow? Would Hojo's family be there? Would he have to kill him with his bare hands? It was all so vague. Yes he had to kill him but how was it supposed to be done. He turned his head to look at his mate sleeping on her back; her chest rising and falling with every precious breath. He followed her body down to her stomach where his children were starting to show. He was also wondering how his children survived the whole ordeal; Kagome was stabbed after all. He sighed as he turned back onto his back. Looking the opposite direction from his mate, the alarm clock on his nightstand read "3:48." He sighed. "Well I guess there's no use in trying to sleep. I guess I'll get up and get ready…"

After a shower, he walked into his gym area and up to a glass case holding his fire rat robe. He entered a code to open it and took it out. Feeling the material, he remembered when his father had given it to him. It was his 50th birthday and his father told him to wear it in battle so it would give him extra protection. He hadn't worn it in quite some time but he figured that today was as good as any day. Pulling on his clothing he also pulled his sword, the Tetsuaiga, from its case as well. He unsheathed it and it instantly transformed into a fang. Inuyasha swung it a few times, remembering the feeling of holding it and wielding it.

"Inuyahsa?" Kagome called from the door. She had woken up when she hadn't felt his presence beside her in the bed. Walking to the gym, she saw her mate in a red kimono and wielding a fang like sword.

He turned to see his mate standing at the door way. Her belly protruding slightly in the shirt she was wearing. He sheathed his sword and walked towards her. "Hey babe. What are you doing out of bed?" He asked while caressing her check and giving her a peck on her lips.

She smiled and replied innocently. "I missed you…" She said, enveloping her arms around her mate's neck.

He smiled slightly as he completed the embrace, placing his nose at her neck, breathing in her wonderful scent. He sighed against her neck, causing chills to run up and down her spine. "What's wrong Inu?"

He sighed again and lifting his face up to look into her eyes. "I have to leave soon…" Knowing that she would understand.

She sighed then. Cupping his cheek, she stood on her tip-toes and placed a chaste but loving kiss on his lips. "It'll all be over soon..."

He nodded his head in agreeance. Touching his forehead to hers, he basked in the comfort she was giving.

"Do you want me to come?"

He shook his head at this. "I don't think that's a good idea Kagome… You stay here. I'll get someone to stay here with you should you need anything."

She understood his reasoning. She smiled slightly. "I love you…"

He smiled too. Capturing her lips with his own, he gave her a kiss that stopped time. It was so filled with love that Kagome almost stopped breathing. It ended too soon but they knew that they would have a lifetime of kisses to share. Today was a start of a new chapter in their lives and they hope that their bad luck ended today. "I love you too Kagome…"

Inuyasha arrived at the site where the sentencing would take place. He mused; it was much like the roman gladiator arena. He was shortly greeted by his father, and both of his brothers. He sighed as he watched the three walk up to him.

"Are you ready for this?" Toga asked him

He sighed again. "I guess. I just want to get it over with. I didn't get much sleep last night because of all of this mess…"

"Ah so that's why you look like shit!" Miroku tried to make a joke, but failed miserably; especially when he got knocked in the head by Sesshomaru.

"Baka…" Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath as he started toward the door of the building.

Toga shook his head at his sons and looked toward the sky. "Well Inuyasha, it looks to be about that time. Let's so get this over with."

Inuyasha nodded once and followed his father and brother into the building.

Witnesses and families of the victims were already assembled in the arena. Midoriko and Bokuseno were also there presiding over the sentencing. Inuyasha looked toward the middle of the arena and saw that Hojo had not appeared yet. He noticed that it was about ten minutes to dawn and people were still coming in for the sentencing. He decided to prop himself up against the wall to wait for everything to begin.

Ten minutes later, a bailiff ushered Hojo out onto the field of the arena. He was wearing a black yukata and a very scared expression on his face. Bokuseno and Midoriko stood up and the crowd got quiet.

"Hojo Akitoki, on this day, the tenth day of the month of March, two-thousand and ten, you have been sentenced to death by a group of your peers for the acts you have committed in the past year. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?"

Hojo looked up with brazen eyes and just smiled at the crowd.

With that the two judges sat down and Inuyasha made his way out to the field. Hojo looked up and laughed. "Ah! So you are the one that's going to kill me? Inuyasha was it?"

Inuyasha said nothing as he unsheathed the Tetsuaiga. He continued walking towards the bastard.

"Oh! Cat got your tongue I see…" Inuyasha still didn't talk, just continued to walk towards Hojo.

"Well since you're not going to say anything I guess I'll do all of the talking. So I see that Kagome spread her legs for you, since she's sporting a nice baby bump… How did it feel not to have claimed the little whore's innocence like I did?"

Inuyasha faltered in his steps before continuing toward him; his eyes starting to bleed red.

Hojo saw this and smirked. "So it seems I struck a nerve. Yes you will have her heart, mind, body and soul, but she will never completely belong to you, you know. That little piece of her is going to ALWAYS be mine! How does that make you feel, INU-YASH-A?"

Inuyasha stopped completely then. He was starting to breathe heavily and his beast was rattling at its cage to be let lose; to kill the bastard that would say such things about their mate!

Hojo laughed then. "Well it seems that it makes you feel bad; doesn't it half breed? To know that her maidenhead was taken by the likes of me; a rapist, a murderer… And on another note; I am very surprised that she still carries that abomination inside of her belly; the knife I uses was a very big one and should've killed it! But it seems that Kami had other plans… Oh! You know, it could be my child! HA! Wouldn't that be interesting? You having to raise your mate's rapist's child!" No sooner had he uttered those last words, he was hoisted up in the air by a very livid looking demon by his throat.

"_**That is the last thing you will ever utter you heartless bastard! Firstly, the CHILDREN that are growing inside my mate are, in fact, MINE! I can smell it and also feel their auras. Secondly, NOTHING, I repeat, NOTHING of hers will EVER belong to you!"**_ The demon squeezed a little harder around the human's throat and he finally saw what he wanted this whole time; fear. He smiled, showing off his enlarged canines. _**"Now you'll know what it feels like to suffer; I was going to end your life quickly, but not even the likes of you deserves such a privilege!"**_ He threw the human down onto the ground and proceeded to pummel him till he was swollen and couldn't move; he was still breathing when the demon continued.

"_**This is for Eri and her family…"**_ He then proceeded to break the man's arms. Screaming in pain, the demon smiled and continued again_**. "This is for Yuka and her family…"**_ He broke Hojo's legs. Hojo screamed in pain again but he was losing consciousness. The demon realized this so he decided to kill the abomination before he blacked out. He grabbed a hold of the human's privates and said menacingly, _**"And this is for my mate, my children and my family! I hope the Kami have a special place for you in hell for you to relive this moment for all eternity!"**_ The demon yanked hard, separating the rest of Hojo's privates from the rest of his body. The demon then proceeded to slit the human's neck and left him for dead. He started to walk away but turned back to the man lying in a pool of his own blood, _**"You left Kagome for dead; that was the best thing you could've done for her. Now I'm leaving you for dead; and no one will care…"**_ The demon walked away, picking up is discarded sword on the way, hearing with delight, the last gurgly breathes of Hojo Akitoki. He smiled, finally, it was done.


	37. hey guys

HEY GUYS! :D

This is just an author's note on what I've been up to! i haven't forgotten my stories I promise. A LOT has been going on where I can't sit down long enough with my thoughts to write anything… I have been thinking about them lately, thinking of plot bunnies and such…

"_College Days" _is almost completed! YAY! Small victory for me! Hojo is dead and all that needs to happen is for Kagome to have the pups and they live happily ever after; but not that lame I promise!

And I've been getting reviews for "_Doctors" _for me to update. I have a very full story but I don't think I like the plot. When I sit down and think about it, it doesn't flow like I want it to. I hope to sit down and HOPEFULLY work on it so the faithful readers of mine will be appeased! :P

If u haven't already found the lemony goodness of my Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley story, _"Christmas Punishment"_… Please go R&R! It is rather awesome…. I read it earlier and was very proud of myself… My writing has greatly improved since I started….. ten years ago….. WOW! Has it really been that long? :O

I am taking on a project that includes some of my favorite characters from Harry Potter and Inuyasha so cleverly called, _"Pooky's Versus Series;" _It will combine the characters with some of my favorite songs; somewhat following the storyline of the song or some kind of made up thing like I did for my story _"Teardrops." _(if you haven't read it, PLEASE LET THAT BE THE NEXT THING YOU DO! You can find the link on my profile….)

I am also working on a Sesshomaru/Kagome story called _"Prophecy of the Immortal Souls." _Prolouge and first couple of chapters are done and some other parts are done; just the in between is the problem… :/

Working on an unnamed Toga/Kagome story as well. Got the first couple of chapters done and some others; but once again, it's the in between that's the real problem. I am terrible at doing filler chapters…. My props to JK Rowling for the Half Blood Prince; To me, that WHOLE DAMN BOOK was a story filler. But what can I say? I loved it all the same :D

And lastly, I GOT MARRIED PEOPLE! And no, I don't mean that rude at all, but I do have a husband and two very worrisome dogs that I have to come home to after long hours at the hospital. My writing is always on my mind, but it's not necessarily in the forefront…. So please give me time to think and make the chapters of my stories something I can be proud of and something that you, my readers, will love once I do publish. I do hope that ya'll understand…

That's it for now my lovelies! Happy Valentine's Day or Happy Singles Awareness Day; whichever you celebrate!


	38. Reclaiming

Kagome was pacing back and forth in the living room. It was close to ten o'clock in the morning and Inuyasha hadn't returned. _'Dawn was nearly four hours ago; the sentencing would surely be done by now…'_

"Kagome dear, why don't you sit down for a minute?; I'm sure they'll be home soon." Izy asked her daughter in law. She looked at her with worried eyes, even though she was pretty worried herself.

In her musings, Kagome didn't hear the door open until she heard Toga speak. "We're back!"

Izy got up and walked to her mate and asked quietly, "Is everything okay? You were gone a lot longer than I had hoped…"

Toga sighed, "We had a little…mishap…"

Kagome must've developed demon hearing because she heard the conversation all the way across the room. "What kind of mishap? Is Inuyasha okay?" She said running up to her in laws.

"Yes, Inuyasha is okay, per se… His demon was released and I'm afraid that it hasn't receded yet… It seems that he is in control of it though which is very peculiar"

Izy and Kagome looked at him in horror. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Well Izy can't do anything, but Kagome you can." She looked confused. "Well usually when a mate, especially a pregnant mate, is claimed by another, the demon will kill the invader and will have to reclaim his mate until all traces of the invader is gone. With that being said, I think that will answer your question…" He stated with a small blush to his cheeks.

Kagome finally caught on and blushed. "Well, where is he?"

"He's being contained in the car at the moment. I will go release him and he'll be up momentarily. If you need anything later on, just give us a call and we'll be right over." They exchanged hugs and they left.

Kagome stood there staring at the door while rubbing her belly. "Well I guess that means no lunch for us babies…"

Inuyasha was about to murder his brother; not only was he keeping him away from his mate but to top it all off, the cold assed bastard was literally SITTING on him! He huffed and crossed his arms again after struggling with his brother trying to dislodge him.

"You know Sesshomaru, if you don't get up off of me I'll make it so that you'll only have one son…"

"Do that little brother and I say that you'll have the same fate…" he said from atop his brother. He huffed as well. _'Father better hope that he hurries… I'm starting to stink like him…'_

To answer both of their prayers, Toga and Izy came out of the front doors of the complex laughing at his sons. "Okay Sesshomaru, let him loose."

Sesshomaru silently thanked every Kami he could think of as he removed his person from his brother. He almost didn't see the blur of red as Inuyasha sprinted out of the car and into the complex. He almost rolled his eyes at his brother's control; almost.

Toga and Izy joined their oldest as he exited the vehicle. Izy looked back up at the top of the building in worry. "Are you sure we shouldn't have an ambulance on standby? He might get a little rough with her…"

Toga chuckled and gave her an one armed hug. "Nah! They'll be fine. Kagome may be sore but I'm sure they'll be okay. Though I do say that we may have to bring them food later; Kagome isn't going to be walking very well for the next couple of days… She definitely isn't going to be cooking anytime in the near future…"

Sesshomaru scowled. "Please don't put that image in my head father… I still have a long day of work ahead of me…" He pleaded while pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Toga laughed. "Well which would you rather envision, your brother and his mate or your sire and his?" He said making Izy blush.

Sesshomaru glared at his father before turning toward the car. '_Damn dogs and their egos….'_

Kagome was sitting on the couch reading an expecting mothers book when she heard the door open and close. Looking up she saw her mate looking at her with an almost feral look on his face. His markings were seen but not as jagged, his eyes were tinted red and some of his amber color still shown through and his fangs were a little more pronounced but not like before. She marked her page and struggled to get up. Finally making it she walked over to her mate and looked up to his face. She smiled as he smirked. She tentatively pulled her arms around his neck while moving closer, giving him a hug; as much as her belly would allow.

He soon completed the embrace with his arms around her lower back; his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. He smelled all of the fragrances that were Kagome; her cherry blossom and vanilla scent always at the forefront of everything. At the moment though, it was laced with something a lot spicier; he breathed her in again, sticking his tongue out, licking the exposed skin that was there. He finally smelled cinnamon and he also smelled a lot of himself mixed in. He nipped at her skin then hearing her moan a little from the contact. Loving the smell of himself within her, he promised to keep her pregnant forever.

Then he gave a start as he smelled something that didn't belong; the foul odor of the human that tried to murder his family. He growled a little, scaring his mate in the process. He whimpered and nuzzled into her neck to tell her that no, he was not mad at her and everything was okay. She finally relaxed enough where the ministrations that he was doing to her was sparking her lust and arousal. He rumbled his chest as he moved to pick her up bridal style. Making his way into their bedroom, he laid her down softly as he got on top of her.

Kagome was so turned on she didn't know what she wanted. They hadn't had sex in a VERY long time and she was more than ready to get to the more…physical part of the act; foreplay was something that her mind couldn't process at the moment. She wanted a romp in the hay, and damn it! That's what she was going to get! As soon as Inuyasha made his way on top of her she grabbed the front of his hoari kissing him full on his lips. She felt his fangs nip her lip but she couldn't and didn't give a flying fuck at the moment! She wanted his hands everywhere at the same time and damn it! He wasn't going fast enough!

Inuyasha was startled by the kiss but gave in as she deepened it further; letting her tongue invade his mouth. He felt her lave his fangs with attention and soon was starting to kiss more deeply, if that was even possible, until he smelt blood. He stopped and sat up a little to see his mate's beautiful lips stained red. He whimpered again and he leaned forward to lick the abused skin, making Kagome more randy than she had ever been in her whole life.

"Inuyasha?" She said in pants and he continued to lave attention to her lips and now her neck. "If you don't fucking have your cock in me in the next minute I swear to all Kami, Japanese or not, you will fucking regret it!"

That got his attention real quick, but being a dog with a huge ego, he had to ask, "Oh really? You mean this cock baby?" he said poking her already soaked core with said cock.

"YES! DAMN IT!" She said as her hands found the edge of his hakamas starting to pull them down without properly untying them.

He chuckled as she succeeded in freeing his raging erection nudging it again at her still clothed core. "You know you still have shorts on don't you?"

She huffed and said angrily, "Just push them to the side! I don't care about clothing right now! Just fuck me!"

He did as he was told and pushed in. They both gave out groans that didn't sound much like themselves; Kagome already bucking for him to pound her and Inuyasha having to hold off for a minute. "SHIT Kagome! You're so fucking tight!"

"It'll loosen up in a minute, just fuck me!" He grabbed her hips and started going slow for a minute, revealing in the feel of his mate's pussy again. _'Kami! This feels AMAZING!'_ He groaned again.

Kagome was feeling good but she wanted to feel great! She wanted to feel the pleasure one feels when they're this horny! And she wanted it now! "Inuyasha! Kami…Please fuck me! This is torture!"

He looked down at her and then at her swollen belly. He rubbed it lovingly asking seriously, "I don't want to hurt the pups, Kags…"

She looked at him and saw the sincerity behind his red tinted eyes and sighed. "You won't Inu. But I'm telling you, if you don't start pounding my pussy right now, I will use you and fuck myself!"

He smirked at his mate and drove a fast hard thrust home making Kagome gasp and moan in the same breath. "Again…" she panted.

He did it again and again until she was screaming at him. "Oh Kami! Inu! I'm almost there! Please just a little more!" She was writhing! She was so close she could almost taste it! Then he rolled his hips up and used his thumb to find her button and the tight coil in her stomach snapped. "INUYAAAAAAAAAASHA!" Arching her body up towards him, he gave her some more hard thrusts keeping her orgasm going as long as he could.

She finally calmed somewhat, but was still willing to continue. She smiled a little as she looked up at her mate.

He chuckled at her goofy smile. "Well that was something. I think that's a new record for you… Let's see, three minutes?"

"Oh shut up Inu! I couldn't help it you know! These pregnancy hormones are wearing me out!" She huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

He laughed again. Leaning down to her face, he kissed her again. She soon deepened it and the coil started to tighten again. He moaned into her mouth and started to give her slow, deep thrusts; making her start to writhe again. Pulling away from her lips, he kissed a trail of fire to her ear and whispered, "Can I make love to my mate now? Without the clothes this time?"

She laughed. "Yes, now that I'm somewhat sated, by all means, please make love to me. And I'm feeling a little carefree today; just rip the clothes off…"

He looked at her confused. "Are you sure that you want me to just rip them off? You promise not to get mad at me later for it?"

"Inuyasha just do it! I'm getting close again!

Several hours later the couple was passed out in a tangle of sheets and ripped clothing. Kagome on her side with her bottom nestled closely to her mate's front; his seed still entering her body through the knot; Inuyasha lying on his side with his arms around her, one hand holding her swollen belly. Both wearing only smiles on their faces as the day continued on. Finally the evil in their lives is gone; all that is left is happiness.

4

.com/products/view/452/in_collection/2


	39. Labor Pains

Hello everyone! :D I FINALLY made it back! ~~ im not going to bore you with my life and how its been so on with the chapter! One of two! ::GASP:: Did I just say one of two? That's right! Two chapters to update and most likely an epilogue soon… yep "College Days" is finally coming to the end! So please R&R and enjoy!

"Ugh! This is impossible!" She said while struggling to get out of bed. Finally succeeding about two minutes later she left the bedroom to go to the kitchen. Walking to the fridge, which had become one of her best friends, she opened it to gaze at the goodies inside. Standing up straight, drumming her fingers on her protruding belly, she wondered what her little monsters wanted to eat. _'Hmmm… What looks appetizing this time? Please don't let it be pickles and ice cream again…'_ Standing there for another couple of minutes it was finally decided; tuna salad sandwich with a hint of chocolate mint ice cream. Okay, maybe not a hint…

After making her snack she took it to the living room, plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. It was about four in the morning and there was absolutely NOTHING on! She sighed as she stopped on the weather channel. "This is your Weather on the Eights! Today is June 10th 2010, it is three-thirty-eight in the morning and it's a nice 63° outside. The high today is going to be 78° with a slight chance of rain…"

"Great! Yesterday there was a _slight_ chance of rain and it turned out to be a freaking hurricane! Well that'll give me some time to work on homework… Yuck!" She said as she finished her snack; it seemed that now she was done, it wasn't that good of an idea. "Alright little monsters; you've been fed but now momma feels sick…" She said as the combination left a rather nasty taste in her mouth.

She, once again, struggled to get up from the couch, taking her dishes to the kitchen and went back into the living room. Looking around, it seemed that everything was dirty. Walking to the closet, she got the vacuum out. While vacuuming, she went over the last few days. She was able breathe a little better and she couldn't stop cleaning! She stopped for a second and remembered; she just vacuumed this afternoon! She sighed and put the vacuum away and went to the nursery; maybe there was something she could do in there; since the monsters wouldn't let her sleep.

Turning on the light, she was welcomed with a green room with yellow accents; a crib in the corner with jungle themed coverings, a chest of drawers full of clean baby clothes and a couple of rocking chairs adjacent to the crib. She sighed again; nothing to do. "I guess I'll try and lay down again. Now the question is will you two let me sleep?" She smiled as she caressed her belly. Turning off the light and closing the door she walked back into the bedroom.

Looking at the empty bed she almost started to cry. Inuyasha would be home soon she kept telling herself. He and Sesshomaru were with Toga in China closing a deal for the company. They had been gone almost a week; seems there was a problem with the paperwork. He didn't want to go but she convinced him that she would be fine until he got back; which should be either today or tomorrow. She laid down again and was hit with another urge to go to the bathroom. "Ugh! As soon as I lay down? Give me a break!" Running the bathroom and making it just in time, relieving herself. She sat there for a few minutes when she started to have some back pain. This had been going on for a few days now and it was getting old very quick. Then she felt something she hadn't before; a major cramp. Not the kind of cramp she was use to either. Moaning in pain she breathed in deeply and let it out. Finally the pain passes and she got up from the toilet. Flushing and washing her hands, she headed back to the bed. Laying down, it seemed she couldn't find a comfortable spot, but her body was so tired it finally let her sleep; if only for a little while…

She woke up again at eight, running to the bathroom to relieve her bladder. She groaned as another wave of pain came over her. It was like this all night. She finally looked down and saw a glob of brownish red in her undies. "Well that's not good… Inuyasha you better get home soon…"

Inuyasha was sitting in a plane with his father and brother when he felt it. Kagome was in pain. He tapped into his bond with her and felt that the pain had died away just as quickly as it started. They were still three hours out. _'Hold on baby… I'm coming home.'_

It was around noon when Kagome started to panic. She was making lunch when her water broke. It wasn't a dramatic gush, just a trickle; but a long trickle. Then another wave of pain came. She doubled over the counter and breathed in and out. _'Oh this is great… Just when I thought that I could hold out until they got home…'_ She went to the bathroom to clean herself up and change her clothes. Coming out of the bathroom she grabbed the phone and called the only person she could think of. "Mom… Get over here now…"

Inuyasha had been crazy with worry all the way back to Japan. He tried to call Kagome but she wasn't answering her phone. When they finally touched down he was ready to pull the door off the plane. He ran out of the plane and called her again; nothing. Toga noticed his behavior and knew something was defiantly wrong. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked to his father. He knew his eyes were red trimmed but he couldn't help it; his mate was in pain and he didn't know what was wrong. "I think Kagome's gone into labor. I've tried to call her all morning and she isn't picking up."

Toga sighed. "Alright then; lets get you home."

Kagome sat in the bed, relaxed at the moment. She was definitely in labor. Her mother and Izy, who she had called on the way over, had tried to get her to go to the hospital but she wanted to wait for Inuyasha to get home. They assumed that Kagome was in a pain induced delusion that if she left the apartment that he wouldn't find her; so they did the next best thing, called Kaede. It seemed that the old bird was a midwife as well. So she brought everything she needed to bring twin hanyous into the world, just in case.

The rain had started and it seemed that it wasn't going to stop. Inuyasha was about to get out of the car and make a run for it. But he was thirty minutes away from the apartment and he wasn't going to risk being struck by lightening; well his father and brother wasn't going to let him risk it. It also seemed that a number of accidents had stopped traffic completely and not only that, it was lunch time rush. So needless to say, bumper to bumper traffic in the middle of a storm.

Kagome was concentrating on a really bad contraction when a huge roll of thunder went across Tokyo. She gasped as her heart rate jumped even higher that was it was already at. "Oh great! Kami give me a fucking break! AH!" Izy and Satori were at her side and Kaede was checking her. "Kagome, you have to calm down. All of this stress isn't good for you or the pups." That's when they heard it, a jingle from a phone. Kagome gasped again. "That's Inu! Hurry up! Answer it!" Izy left her side and ran to get the call.

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh finally! Where in the hell is Kagome? I've been trying to call her all day!"

"Inu, she went into labor this morning. Where are you?"

"Shit! We're in traffic a few miles away from the airport. The fucking storm has traffic backed up!"

They heard Kagome scream in pain. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Inuyasha was frantic!"

"Hold on…" He heard Kagome's screams get louder then stop all together. "Inuyasha, Kagome's starting to push. You need to get here as soon as possible."

"Fuck this shit!..." Then the line went dead. Izy looked at the phone in wonder before she heard Kagome groin in pain again.

Kagome was in tears. Kaede gave her something for pain, but it seemed to not be helping. She had to push but she didn't want to; Inu was supposed to be here to see the twins be born. It was all her fault! She told him that he could leave and now he was going to miss it!

"Kagome, ye have to push or the pup will die in the birth canal." She vaguely heard Kaede say. She sobbed again but with the next contraction she pushed with all her might. Some time after Kaede had gotten there, Sango, Miroku and Rin were there too. She fell back when her contraction stopped; gasping for breath. She saw Izy come back in the room and she didn't like the frown on her face. "They're stuck in traffic because of the storm sweety. I don't think he'll make it…" Kagome started bawling then. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to do this anymore! She wanted to wait for Inuyasha to get here! She was tuning the others out, and then another contraction came. They were getting so much worse! She heard them all scream at her to push so she did but her heart broke for her mate that wouldn't be here to witness his pups being born.


	40. Birth

Inuyasha cursed his luck. Rain was falling in sheets and even with his advanced sight, he still couldn't see! He dodged another car that was trying to get around one of the many accidents; almost getting hit. That's all he needed! He started to recognize his surroundings and figured he was fifteen minutes out; but that was in a car. If he pushed it, he could get there in less than ten minutes. _'Please Kagome, hold on!'_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome was so tired. It seemed the first pup didn't want to come out. It seemed like it was stuck! And that was a problem for two reasons: one, Kagome was about to go insane with pain, and two, if the pup didn't come out soon, it would suffocate… Kaede kept a watch on the baby's skin color and noticed that it started to take a bluish tint to it. Her only eye widened. "Kagome child, I need to help the pup out; this may hurt…" With that, she moved her hands around the pup and started to help it out. Kagome screamed again! That was worse than actually pushing! "Stop! STOP! OH KAMI! KILL ME NOW!" Kaede found what she was looking for; the cord had been around the pup's neck. She removed it, and the pups color changed back to a healthy pink.

Kagome relaxed back but she didn't feel right. She was lightheaded and felt sick; maybe if she closed her eyes for a minute…

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He was a block away from the apartment building and he felt something that he hoped to never feel again. His bond with Kagome had been severed; that only meant one thing. Kagome was unconscious.

Kaede, Izy and Satori saw Kagome slump into the pillows and knew something was wrong. They tried to wake her up but she wouldn't be roused. Kaede tried an ammonia strip to wake her, but nothing happened. Izy ran to the other room and yelled, "Someone call 911! Kagome passed out and we can't wake her up! She and the pups could die!"

Kagome was in a place that was foggy and unclear. She vaguely remembered that she had been here before. This had been the place she went and met her children when she had been kidnapped; but why was she here again? She looked around and called out for them, they didn't show themselves. She called out for anyone to answer and nothing happened. She did this for a good 15 minutes. Just when she thought she was going to be stuck there forever did something start to solidify. It was a lone figure; about six foot tall, had jet black hair with blue highlights and a loving smile on its face. Kagome gasped when the figure made itself clear. "Papa?"

Inuyasha finally made it to the apartment building but the elevators were out of order because of the storm. Cursing his luck again, he took to the stairs. He took them ten at a time and made it up to the top floor in record time. He knew his beast was clearly out of its cage, but somehow, he was able to think clearly. He busted through his apartment door seeing his friends and sister-in-law talking with someone on the phone. He heard his mother, his mother-in-law and Kaede yelling in his bedroom. He ran and found that Kagome had indeed passed out and one of his pup's head was crowning. He rushed to her side trying to rouse her, but again, nothing happened.

The figure smiled and said, "Hai my musume… It is me…"

She ran forward and hugged him for all she was worth. Tears started to leak out of her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair; so much like he used to when she was upset. She looked up into the blue eyes she inherited and asked, "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

He smiled at her. "It seems that you are here because you passed out from the pain of delivering my grandchildren; or should I say, grandpups…"

She gasped. She had completely forgotten that she was in labor! "OH Kami! Papa I need to get back!"

"I know my dear, but I just wanted to see you… You have grown into a beautiful woman and I am so proud of you…"

Kagome stopped and stared at him. "But I haven't accomplished anything…"

He laughed then. "Of course you have my dear. You have a handsome, loving husband that would do anything for you and you are about to bring two beautiful pups into the world and in two weeks time you will graduate from college! But before you get a job at a big time company, just think about it first… Is that really what you want to do?"

Kagome turned at stared out into the void, not speaking. It did give her a lot to think about but right now, her pups were in danger of dying and she needed to wake up. "I will think about it Papa, but I need to wake up or your grandpups are going to die…"

He smiled again. "Of course… I love you my mesume"

She ran and gave him a hug. "And I love you Papa…" With that she was sucked back into reality.

Inuyasha had thought of everything, but nothing would make Kagome wake up! _**'Bite her!' **__'What?' __**'Her mating mark! Bite it! It will make her wake up!'**_ So he did what his beast told him. He got behind her limp body, uncovered her mark and bit. Hard.

Kagome woke up with a start. She was disoriented and tried to move but found she couldn't. It was then that she noticed that she was being held down by two strong arms and fangs. She sighed in relief. "Inuyasha…"

He extracted his fangs and started licking the mark clean. "Thank Kami! I thought I had lost you! I thought I told you not to scare me like that anymore…"

She smiled. "It's your pup's fault…" Another contraction hit and she pushed. _'Huh! Seems a lot easier now!'_ She heard Kaede say, "That's great Kagome! One more push and the pup will be out!"

She was so exhausted and she still had one more to deliver. "Inu... I don't think I can do it…"

Inuaysha nuzzled his mate's cheek. "Yes you can baby… When you're done I'll let you sleep as much as you want…"

The next contraction hit and she pushed with all her might; screaming out her pain and almost making Inuaysha go deaf. Then they heard it, the most wonderful sound in the world; a pup crying. They both looked up to see Izy and Satori cleaning their first born. A tuft of silver hair was protruding out of the pups head and they saw little fangs when the pup cried. It was so beautiful. Then the magical moment was taken away with another contraction. Kagome's demeanor changed then. If she could deliver one beautiful pup then she could surely deliver the other one! With a renewed strength she didn't know she had, she pushed through the contraction and the other pup was born two minutes later. Another cry came and she finally slumped back against Inuyasha and smiled for the first time that day. She laughed as she looked at Inuyasha's disheveled look.

"What wench?"

"You are soaking wet and have leaves in your hair!" She continued to laugh when she then figured out; her mate was wet and in the bed! "Hey why are you in the bed soaking wet? You're going to ruin the sheets!"

He scoffed. "Well don't look at me! You're the one that stayed here and decided to deliver on the bed! What's worse? Me, wet with rain or you, spraying pup juice everywhere?"

She was about to say something, but shut up… She crossed her arms under milk swollen breasts and scowled at her mate. "Touché…"

That's when they noticed their mothers holding their pups. Satori spoke up with a smile on her face. "Well if you two are done, would you like to meet your pups?"

They both looked at each other and looked back at them; nodding dumbly. They each took a pup and looked at them. Kagome started to cry as she held the second born pup; a tuft of raven black hair sprouting out the top of its head. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and smiled.

"What are they?" he asked dumbly to Kaede who was helping Kagome deliver the afterbirth; but before she could answer, Kagome answered for him. "The one you hold is a boy and I'm holding our little girl…"

He looked astounded. He lifted the sheet that the pup was wrapped in and saw that yes, he held a son. "How did you know?"

She smiled and looked at him again. "Well all first born inu's are boys and… I had a dream about them once…"

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he looked down and his son. He was sleeping with a little grin on his face. Inuyasha smiled. "What are we gonna call them?"

Kagome looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Takara…" She smiled as she saw her daughter coo and smile in her sleep. Kagome picked her up and kissed her forehead. "My little treasure…"

Inuyasha looked at his son. _'What to name you?'_ Then the building was rocked by a roll of thunder. He laughed. "How about Raiden?"

Kagome looked at him weirdly. "The Japanese Kami of Thunder and Lightening?"

Another roll of thunder hit Tokyo again and Kagome shivered in fear. Looking down at her son she could see that he was smiling. "Are you sure Inu?"

"Hey! I think it fits!"

Kagome looked at her family and smiled.

Hours later after Toga and Sesshomaru got to the apartment, Inuyasha, cleaned and dried, came out of the bedroom with both pups in his arms. "I'd like to introduce Raiden Takahashi, my first born son and Takara Takahashi, my first born daughter."

Everyone crowded around to see the new additions to the family. Toga stood back and gawked at his son. "Raiden? Really?"

"Hey I think it fits considering!" And just to prove his point another roll of thunder washed over Japan as the storm still raged outside.

Toga laughed. "Yes I guess it does…"


	41. author's note

HEWWWWWWWOOOOOO! :D

I know, I know….it's been a VERY LONG TIME! Just to let all of my loyal readers know that I HAVE NOT fell off the face of the earth! I have read through 'college days' and noticed a few discrepancies; I will be correcting them but AFTER I complete the story….. I am working on an epilogue as we speak and will have it posted hopefully within the next week

Thank you, once again for reading and please read some of my other stories…. I am continuing to receive notices from people reviewing and favoriting my stories and it really is a great feeling after all these years of writing fan fiction

I will continue to write, whether it be fanfiction or something else, so be on the lookout!

Thanks again to all of you!

Pooky :D


	42. Epilogue

THIS IS IT! To all of my readers, thank you SOOOOO much for waiting patiently for me to finish! More stories to come I promise! For now, the end of "College Days"

Epilogue

"Is everyone ready?!" Kagome asked. Everyone replied, "Yeah!" She opened the doors to the room and exclaimed, "Welcome everyone! To the grand opening of the Shikon Bistro!" Everyone yelled in excitement. Patrons started filing into the new restaurant; finding seats as they went. Kagome could already see her waitresses taking orders and people admiring the menu.

She sighed a smile. It had been long year to say the least. After the birth of her two little monsters, she graduated college a year ahead of schedule, Sango and Miroku welcomed a baby girl, Chou, three months after, and planning her wedding. She and Inuyasha were set to be married in the human tradition next month. Raiden and Takara were growing like weeds and Ichirio was growing just as fast. Speaking of Ichirio, he was going to be a big brother soon; Rin was almost ready to deliver a baby girl. Sesshomaru has always been busy but he seemed busier than ever; especially since Toga announced his retirement last year at the Christmas party. So Sesshomaru took his role as successor and Inuyasha to be partner.

She smiled as she greeted more customers into her restaurant. She still couldn't believe that this eatery was hers! She took what her father said to heart; she finished with her degree in Business Management, but told Myoga-jiji that she would be following her dream. Myoga was, of course, disappointed that he was losing the best assistant he ever had but he understood. Just as long as he ate there for a discount he was happy. Speaking of the old flea, there he was coming through the door.

"Kagome! This looks wonderful!" He exclaimed as he looked around the front dining room. It was decorated in old style Japanese; low tables, shoji doors, and sake on every table. Dim lighting complimented the bold blacks and reds decorating the walls.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Myoga! It's great to see you! How is my replacement working out?"

He laughed. "She is doing well, but no one will ever be able to replace you my dear."

She blushed. "Thanks Myoga. It's nice to know I did a good job…"

"A good job?! I'd say you did a tremendous job while you were with me! I may require your artist flare for planning this year's Christmas party!"

Kagome laughed. "Give Ayame a chance! I'm sure she'll do a great job!"

Myoga seemed deflated. "Okay I'll give her a chance. Anyway, I'm here to eat my dear! What do you recommend?!"

"Hmm…" Kagome thought while tapping her nail against her lips. "Everything here is great! For you though, I think you will love the Kobe beef with vegetables and rice; of course it would be cooked rare just for you!"

"Just the way I like it! Thank you my dear!" She laughed as he made his way into the dining room, greeting people as he went along.

Then she heard the greatest sound in the world. "Momma!" She turned to see her family come in with her little monsters; each grandmother carrying one of them; Sota and her grandfather following behind them. She got down on one knee opening her arms to her little ones and watched as they stumbled into her arms. She laughed as they each nuzzled her hair and neck. They always did that. She picked them up and hugged them. "Hey babies! Were you good for grandma Izy and Asumi today?"

They both looked up at her and smiled and shook their heads up and down. She smiled at them and hugged them. "I'm so proud of you! Are you two hungry?"

"Yeah!" She laughed and made their way to the back where one of the tables were reserved. She let them down and they climbed into a chair and sat there patiently while everyone else found a seat; Takara was swinging her legs and Raiden was hitting his hands on the table, making noise.

Asumi came up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "The restaurant looks beautiful sweety. Where's Inuyasha?

"He, Sesshomaru and Toga are at the office and should be here shortly. Rin, Ichirio, Sango, Miroku and Chou will be here in about ten minutes. Sango just called."

Kagome left the matriarchs with her children to continue to entertain her guests. Ten minutes later, everyone except the Takahashi men finally arrived. Rin waddled behind everyone else. "Rin you need some help?"

She looked over at Kagome with a sigh. "Yeah could you help me get Ichi to the table. I have to run to the bathroom."

"Sure!" She grabbed her nephew's hand and led him to the back.

"Kagome!" She heard Rin holler from the front of the restaurant. "Where _**is**_ the bathroom?!"

Kagome laughed. She gave Ichirio to his grandmother and showed Rin to the bathroom. She took her post back the front of the bistro. People were still coming in troves; but now some were leaving with happy faces and full bellies; all of them saying they would return with others.

Kagome started walking around making sure all of her guests were happy and didn't need anything. She then took a quick detour to the back to see how the kitchen was doing.

"Shippo! How are we doing?!"

A red headed demon looked up from his spot in the chef line up. "Doing great boss! Everything's running smoothly!"

Kagome smiled at the demon she hired as head chef. He knew how to cook and he knew how to run a kitchen efficiently. "Keep up the great work guys! Let me know if you need anything!"

"You got it!"

Kagome made her back up front; stopping to check on her guests. She turned to face the front and saw a flash of silver. The Takahashi men finally made it! She smiled as she walked up to meet them. "You guys finally made it!"

The three Takahashi men all wore black Armani suits with a different color tie; Toga in blue, Sesshomaru in silver and Inuyasha in red. They all looked handsome but her mate was especially sexy looking. "Of course were here! We wouldn't want to miss your big night dear!" She heard Toga exclaim. She quickened her pace so that she could seat them.

"Come I'll take you to the back; everyone else is here." All of the guests looked on as Japanese business world celebrities walked through the restaurant.

Inuyasha stayed back with this mate as his sire and brother continued to walk to the back room where the rest of their family was. He turned to look at her with all the love in his eyes. He gave her a kiss and a hug. "I'm so proud of you Kags."

She hugged him back. "You know I'm proud of you too…Mr. Vice President…"

He chuckled. And he nuzzled his nose into her neck. He took a deep breath, smelling his mate; loving the way it made him feel. Then he caught it…

"Kagome! Rin's gone into labor!" They hear Sango running into the dining room. Kagome ran to help her sister-in-law and left Inuyasha standing there; with a smug smile on his face.

Kagome helped her family out of the restaurant and left her general manager in charge.

Ichirio was told by his family that he was getting a sister like Takara was to Raiden; he understood somewhat. He did have questions about how he was getting a sister but none of them wanted to talk about it; they said he was too young. He trotted up to his aunt and asked the questions he had on his mind; again…. "Auntie Kags?"

"Hi Ichi! Are you excited to get a new sister?" He shook his head up and down; truly excited.

"When will she get here? I want to play with her." He saw his aunt scrunch her nose.

"She should be here soon Ichi. But you won't be able to play with her until she's bigger…"

He was confused. No one had told him this. "I thought she would be like me; will she not be my size?"

She smiled. "No she won't. She will be very little and fragile. She will need a lot of help when she comes."

His demeanor turned sad. He wanted a sister like Takara, one he could play with…

Kagome saw her nephew become sad. She ruffled his hair and smiled. "Don't be like that Ichi. You want to know the best part?"

He looked up with the golden eyes so much like his father's and waited.

"You get to teach her how to play! You can teach her all of the wonderful things about life; and you can be the awesome big brother you were meant to be!"

He smiled so big it melted her heart. He jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you Auntie Kagome!" He ran up to Raiden and Takara and told them that his sister was going to be here soon and that he was going to teach her how to play hide and seek.

Inuyasha heard everything his mate told his nephew and smiled. He walked up to her and took a knee in front of her. She smiled at him. "What's wrong Inu?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "You are absolutely glowing tonight."

She smiled again. "Well it's a happy day! My one of my dreams became a reality tonight. And a new family member is about to be welcomed into the world! It's a great day!"

He chuckled. Giving her a hug he took a deep breath concentrating on what he smelled earlier. Smelling it again, he smiled into her hair. "You know I noticed something at the restaurant…" He breathed into her ear.

"Hmmm?" She snuggled into his arms.

He breathed in her scent again, nipping at her mating mark. Feeling a ripple going down her back he growled lightly. "Something I haven't detected in a while…"

She looked into his eyes perplexed. "And what is that?"

He gave her a chaste kiss and rested his forehead to hers. "It seems our immediate family is going to be getting bigger as well…"

Kagome looked at him confused for a moment, and then it clicked. She looked down at her flat stomach, rubbing it with her hand. Inuyasha placed his warm hand on top of hers and squeezed. "Does anyone else know?"

He shook his head. "The scent is so subtle. Only one's mate can tell this early on."

All looked to the double doors at the end of the hall as they opened reveling a very tired looking Sesshomaru. He smiled. "It's a girl!" Everyone got up and congratulated the new father.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at their family with smiles. "You know, with both of us done with college, what's left for us to do?"

"Momma! Daddy! Can we go see the new baby?!" Takara ran up to her parents with Raiden not too far behind.

They smiled down at their children. "Of course we can! Let's let Ichi go see his new sister first then we'll go…"

"Okay!" They saw them run to Ichirio's side.

They got up from their prone position in the waiting room. They walked hand in hand waiting to go see the new addition. Inuyasha pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "To answer your question my love, we live…"

Kagome smiled as she absently rubbed her belly. Smiling she looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes and agreed. Now that college was done with, they could, finally, live… live their lives to the fullest; and they weren't looking back…

I hope you enjoyed my story! Yes I know Ichirio is only like a year and a half old, but he has demon blood! He's more developed than a human child would be at that age; the same way with Raiden and Takara.

Once again, hit that little button down at the bottom and review! Lots of love! I'll be writing more soon! :D

5

products/view/452/in_collection/2


End file.
